In a Changing World
by Dexios
Summary: How Zootopia came to be, with werewolves, humans, animals and something else all thrown in. Atticus' world is about to suddenly change as he gets transformed into a werewolf can he adapt and live or will this world get the better of him. Now I know what your thinking, not another human in Zootopia fanfic, rated M for language and... Well you know ;)
1. The dawn of a new day

**AN: I have revised this chapter, I hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

 ***Knock Knock Knock*** "Atticus wake up you will be late for work."

My eyelids spring open as I groan, "Yeah I'm up," Rolling over I grab my phone **7:40** beams out at me, "Ah FUCK."

"Language mister," My mom scolds.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be late." Frantically I look around my scarlet red painted room in search of something to wear. I smile as I find clothes draped on the computer chair in my room, a quick sniff test tells me it's good enough. Once dressed I look in the mirror at myself, I let out a sigh, "Twenty-one years old and I already want to retire... maybe I can win the lottery" I see my blue eyes staring back at me I tilted my head side to side examining my pale face, I take note that I need to shave as I scratch the stubble under my chin, "Screw it I'll shave another day." I mumbled as I styled my short jet black hair. I quickly examine my clothes plain faded blue jeans and red and white splattered long sleeve motorbiking shirt.

"Good enough," I sigh as I pick up my leather jacket, tracing my fingers along the gouged leather on the left sleeve, I stretched out my left arm and left leg feeling them stiffen up from the memories of the bones I broke years ago, I shake my head letting the memory fade.

As I walked downstairs and enter the kitchen my mom turns around from the sink with a cup and a dishcloth in hand, her long golden curls trailing behind, she smiles and raises an eyebrow, "No Shower? How do you expect to get a girlfriend smelling like that?"

"Haha, good one I smell fine." I sneer as I load my backpack with food.

"Hey, I want grandchildren before I'm 40. Your sister already left for work with your dad," She pauses spotting the black enduro helmet in my hand, "You be careful riding that thing, you hear me?"

Strapping my backpack on I lean over and kiss my mom on the cheek, "I hear you, don't worry I will be careful," I knew how much she hated me riding but it was a part of me. We lived about 25 kilometers out of town 15 of which were all dirt roads so I grew up riding dirt bikes, hunting, camping and shooting guns it was a normal childhood.

I was now 21 years old and working for my dad at his feed supply store. opening the door of the shed I see my old 2001 Yamaha 300 four stroke waiting for me, smiling I get on and give it a kick it roars to life and I speed away.

The ride takes about 45 minutes but I don't mind, nothing really compares to the feeling of freedom a bike brings.

.

* * *

.

Arriving at work I kill the engine as pull in the clutch letting the bike coast to a parking spot, Taking off my helmet I look at the big red tinned building my dad and grandfather had built together, I smiled feeling prideful as I get off my bike and make my way in. I look around the store as I enter seeing the old rustic style of the store always made me feel at home I spy the clock 8:45 am, "Good afternoon Atticus," My dad's voice booms from the office, I turn my head and see him sitting in an office chair looking at me with his blue eyes, the same sky blue as mine.

"I'm sorry I'm late but hey technically I'm 15 minutes early that's when everyone else starts," I tell him as I put my backpack, jacket, and helmet away.

"Yea but that's not when you start," He sighs, "try using an alarm clock."

The day felt like it was crawling by my younger sister that normally ran the till had to go to soccer, so I got stuck running the front till. I hear the bell above the door ring shaking my head a little I see a strange guy wander in wearing gray sweatpants, a black hoodie covering his head, aviator sunglasses hiding his eyes, brown hiking boots, and what skin I can see was white instantly I get a strange feeling about him, Clearing my throat I ask, "Can I help you."

The stranger looks at me then my name tag, "Atticus is it?" I nod the stranger smiles, "Just looking thanks."

I watch the customer wander around the store, unable to shake the uneasy feeling about the shady character I kept a close eye on him.

Finally, he leaves I feel my body relax as I check the time 5:25 PM, closing time, grin as I began closing up.

Sighing I lock the door and look out at the setting sun, all I see of it is the faintest orange glow. By the time I get to my bike and all geared up, it's already dark. Pulling my helmet on I feel the hair on my neck stand up turning around I see a strange outline of a person in the shadows even with the full moon illuminating the night sky I couldn't make out who it was, suddenly the crow lets out a shriek I turn around nearly having a heart attack, I shake my head before turning around to see that the strange figure was gone, "Fuck this I ain't staying here to get mugged." I kick start my bike and fishtail it out of there.

.

* * *

.

I stop my bike on the shoulder of the dirt road about 7 kilometers from home I cut the engine while taking off my helmet hanging it on my handlebars before I go and enjoy a good piss. Once satisfied I turn my attention back to my bike, when I get that feeling of being watched again a shiver runs down my spine as I make eye contact with a massive black wolf as he steps between me and my bike, "Shit," the wolf begins growling at me as it stalks towards me eyes locked on me, slowly I slide my backpack off my shoulders and let it hit the ground, reaching into it I grab my short hunting knife and unsheath it, "Don't make me kill you one hunter to other lets just go our separate ways."

The wolf was about six feet away from me now and still blocking me from getting to my bike, suddenly the growling stopped and my shoulders dropped in relief it was over, that's when the wolf lunged making me stumble backwards over a rock sending my knife flying in the process and hitting my head hard on the ground looking up the wolf was now towering over me looking me right in the eyes I blinked dazed as I stared into his silver eyes for what seemed like hours until I lost consciousness.

I woke up with a massive headache and my right leg was in splitting pain, I slowly sat up but began to sway feeling dizzy, one thing was apparent I wasn't at home, looking around I was in a cave. I fished in my pocket for my phone and turned on the flashlight to get a better look at my leg, my right leg was torn to shreds and bleeding profusely just above the ankle multiple bite marks from a wolves teeth I couldn't move it, ' _the wolf must have dragged me here_ ,' shining the light around the cave I finally spotted him in the corner sitting there watching me his silver eyes fixed on me, "Did you drag me here to eat me you sick fuck," I yell at him making my headache worse I cup the side of my head with my hand. Slowly I start trying to get up causing the dark wolf to growl as he rises to his feet. With my eyes still fixed on the wolf, I slump back down. I watch as he stops growling, quickly I start dialing my home phone number... "No service of course not because I'm in the middle of nowhere in a cave with a fucking wolf!" I yell, looking around the cave more I notice my backpack only a foot away confused I grab it and begin looking for something to bind my wound. ' _Nothing great._ '

I lay down and watch the wolf as he stares back at me this must have lasted for an hour or so at least my headache went away, "If you're not going to eat me, then what? If I stay here I will bleed to death." Slowly the wolf rose to all fours and sauntered over to me this wasn't like the first time he didn't seem hostile towards me. I watched confused as he stared at my leg, slowly he touched it with his wet nose, I wince expecting pain but instead, it tickled, quickly I grab my phone and shined its light at my leg... My leg was all healed my pants and sock were a little ripped as well as blood-soaked but other than that there was no wound, not even a scab, or a scar. I stared at the wolf confused, "What the fuck did you do to me?" I got my answer as I felt my body writhe with pain causing me to spasm slowly it faded, for a moment or two then it happened again my heart began racing I thought it was going to explode as I screamed out in pain this time, slowly it subsides, "Oh fuck I really am going to die you gave me rabies. I'll Fucking kill." I spasm in pain and my words turn into a cry of pain as it kept getting worse and more began to happen more frequently, breathing heavily I attempted to crawl away, this time the spasm doesn't stop and I feel my right arm bend back on its self at the elbow and hear it snap causing me to scream louder slowly my left does the same and I begin to fade once again unconscious...

.

* * *

.

When I finally regain consciousness I open my eyes slowly, "You have to be shitting me," I was lying in a small opening in the middle of the woods with the sun beaming down on me, "I am so late for work."

"Work? That's what you're worried about" a strange voice spoke. I turned around to see a man, he looked no older than me, I watched dumbstruck as he casually sauntered towards me, he was more muscular than me but about my height 6'2" ish black hair and white complexion he was wearing shorts, hiking boots, a plain blue muscle shirt, and had my backpack, "Here," he said throwing my backpack at me, "Get dressed."

I looked down at myself panicked, "Why the fuck am I naked and who the hell are you?"

A smile crept across his face, "You don't remember me from the store or last night at the cave?" I stared into his silver eyes shocked, "First times always the roughest."

Luckily I had spare clothes in my backpack as I slid on my pants I asked, "So you were the wolf then? And who are you wait does that mean..." I froze feeling my breath get caught in my throat.

"Yes and yes it does you are a werewolf now, and you can call me Azoth, and you are Atticus?" He beamed.

I struggle to find air as I continue getting dressed, "Yeah and what the hell are you so proud of you attacked me, and turned me into a monster, what am I going to tell my family? They are probably worried sick about me." I could feel my anger begin to build up rapidly as my heart started to pound rapidly as my vision started to blur. I began to feel like I was going to pass out.

Azoth calmly spoke, "Easy kid we will figure this out."

Something about his words seemed to calm me, "What just happened?"

Azoth scratched the back of his head,"Well you were going to transform it takes time to control it, you're a wolf now, and part of your instincts are to follow your Alpha... so when I told you to calm down, you, er, well did."

I stared at him dumbfounded, "So I have to do everything you say?"

Azoth laughed, "Well yes and no," He scratched his chin, "it's best to think of it as you being two people at the moment each fighting for control," He held out his left hand, "On one hand you are human you do as you wish and are who you are, But," He held out his right hand, "On the other hand you are now a wolf, there is anger and rage but also loyalty, bravery, and yes loyalty to your Alpha but," he meshed his two hands together interlocking his fingers, "With practice you become one, when you are one you can choose to listen to an alpha or even challenge an alpha but more important you can transform at will."

"Whoa whoa whoa, why would I ever want to go through that pain again."

"There is only pain when you and the wolf are two separate beings watch," Azoth cracked his neck and shook his hands readying himself. In the blink of an eye, the black wolf from last night now stood in front of me. I could feel my body tense up as I watched him, a moment later he was back in his human form, "You see did it look like I was in pain?"

"Well no but... Wait what the hell happened to your clothes you shift they disappear and you shift back and you are magically wearing them."

Azoth paused pondering it, "You know I don't really know what happens to them I mean after transforming into a wolf the whole clothes thing was the least freaky thing."

"Okay well, why did I lose my clothes... on second thought I'm sure the answer is the first time is the worst, Right?" I watched him nod, "Okay so what happened last night and what else do I need to know."

Slowly he inhaled a deep breath, "Well last night after you transformed we hunted deer and feasted, OH! You probably are aware of your hunger new wolves need to eat often, so that means hunting. In the past werewolves hunted humans but now we hunt animals, best not to draw attention to ourselves, but none the less when your hunger rises so does your craving for human flesh, its best to hunt deer often you should hunt every three days then once you gain control you can make it about two weeks between hunts. Just make sure to hunt before a full moon because on full moons our instincts are strongest."

"Okay, well, this has been great thanks for fucking up my life, oh and speaking of life I'm going home..." I scanned my surroundings not recognizing anything, "Um what way is home? And where is my bike?"

Azoth shook his head, "Come on I'll walk you to your bike but you know you should be able to backtrack following our scent to the cave then back to your bike, I moved it off the road into the bushes by the way."

.

* * *

.

On the way, I finally asked him the biggest question on my mind, "Why me?"

I watched the usual smug grin fall from his face, "The truth?... A fortune teller told me to."

"Bull shit there is no way, tell me the truth why."

Azoth stopped and turned to me, "That is the truth, all she told me was how to find you, I asked her the same question why but no answer... I have a gut feeling that something is coming and it's going to be bad. Like it or not we are involved"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Oh this is so messed up... so what now we sit here and wait to die from this terrible thing coming or if we are lucky to die from old age?"

"No," He chuckled, "We can't die from old age, we don't age, but as for what we do... I will teach you how to be a wolf."

I still was hoping to wake up in my bed with my mom telling me to wake up and that I would be late for work... mom, "Hey what do I tell my family." I don't know why but I couldn't ignore my instincts to trust him.

Azoth sighed, "Well, you can't tell them the truth, trust me they will lock you up thinking your insane or try to kill you if you become a wolf... tell them that you were out and things happened, if they keep pestering you, tell them you got a number from a cute girl had a couple of drinks and one thing led to another."

I open my mouth to respond but I had nothing.

.

* * *

.

Once we retrieved my bike Azoth stopped me before I started my bike, "Practice in a safe place away from your family it's not good losing control now take a deep breath in through your nose," the smells were overwhelming I could smell the blood back on the road where he dragged me away the night before, I could smell his wolf form and human form scent, "Focus you have my scent right?" I nod, "Good now if you need me come here and follow your nose to the cave you should come back within the next few days and we will hunt." Nodding I started my bike and took off for home.

Once home I parked my bike in the shed out back, I could hear my heart pounding but that wasn't the only thing I heard my mom's voice, "He's home." I look around and see her pass by a window in the house, slowly I took a deep breath scared that I would wolf out and kill them. Once my heart slowed down I entered the house immediately I was bomb barded with the stench of my mom's perfume and hairspray it made me gag.

"Where the hell were you? You had me and your mother worried sick all night." My dad's voice beamed stern with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry I should have called, but I'm okay."

"What were you doing you missed work," My mom asked.

"Well funny you ask I got a number from this cute girl so we went out for drinks and one thing led to another," God this will never work.

"Oh," My mom ponders what to say a moment, "Well did you use a condom?"

My dad and I both say in unison, "Oh my god."

"What," my mom asks, "I know I tell you I want grandchildren before if 40 but you still need to be safe, lord knows what that skank could have been carrying."

"MOM, not the conversation I want to be having with you, I'm sorry, I won't make a habit out of it."

I feel the weight of everything start to become unbearable, "I need a shower, once again sorry, next time I'll call."

I hurry to my room shutting and locking the door behind me. As I lean up against the door and drop my bag on the floor I feel my heart almost ready to explode, my lungs begin to feel deprived of air like I'm having an asthma attack, I focus all my attention on making my short shallow breaths longer and longer, after about 20 minutes I finally regained control of my breathing and my heart rate began to slow, ' _Not good'_ I think to myself.

Once I gathered up clean clothes I made my way to the bathroom down the hall, putting my clothes on the dry counter by the sink I catch my reflection in the mirror I stare stunned as my sky blue eyes stare back at me, all my acne was gone the bags under my eyes disappeared, taking off my shirt I notice a six pack of firm abs and solid pec's ' _damn well that's new I never worked out a day in my life.'_

The shower was refreshing and made me feel human again once dressed in black shorts and a pale blue t-shirt I grabbed my backpack and some spare clothes from my room before heading out I yell, "I'm going for a hike!"

"Okay try to be back for supper."My mom yells from somewhere in the house.

I walk for about a few hundred meters north into the woods until I was out of sight, I decide to up the pace and begin running flat out it was apparent rather quickly I was faster and stronger than any human, It took me no time to get 3 to 4 kilometers deeper in the forest. Figuring I was a safe distance away from anyone I took off my running shoes socks and shirt, I figured it best to leave my shorts on but just in case I brought extras. As I sat down in a meditating position it struck me, I don't know how to shift forms... I figure it can't hurt trying anyways with my eyes closed I begin searching my mind. It takes me about one hour and thirty minutes of struggling to finally trigger the shift, there weren't any bones breaking this time but the shift took about five minutes and it felt like someone poured acid all over me and lit me on fire.

Once changed I sat there panting, everything was so intense I couldn't make sense of any of it. As if all the strange smells weren't enough, everything was brighter and louder the colours seemed more vibrant than ever, ' _Focus'_ I told myself, slowly I got up on all fours struggling to keep my balance, I stood there swaying until it subsides, suddenly I felt my stomach growl and the hunger hit me like a freight train, I closed my eyes trying to concentrate but all the input from everything was too much I inhaled deeply through my nose to calm myself, _'mhmm moms making pork chops they smell so good,'_ I feel drool falling from my muzzle and open my eyes, it scared me that I could smell what was being cooked at home from so far away, I feel my ears flicker and fix the sound of the running water.

I was able to make it to the water only stumbling a few times, I catch my reflection in the water... I'm black all black no markings just like Azoth, even though I'm a wolf and look so different I still have the same blue eyes, dipping my head down I start lapping up the cold water. I remember drinking out of this creek a month ago when I went hiking with my little sis and it tasted gross but now it tasted amazing words could not do it justice.

With my thirst satisfied, I begin getting familiar with my new body the gentle sway of my tail the way my ears can pivot towards sound, the stifling heat from all this fur, with my ears perking up I gradually waded in the creek just about up to my belly, feeling the cool refreshing water I close my eyes and enjoy this new sensation.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Panicked I turn around slipping and soaking myself, after clawing my way back to dry land I fixed my eyes on Azoth who is laughing, I growl as I walk up to him, I begin to shake soaking him as well.

"...Well played, you seem to be doing good, can you shift back?" Azoth asks.

I sit down and close my eyes giving it my all... nothing I shake my head no and open my eyes.

"It's not easy I'm rather impressed you were able to shift out here while you were calm and collected normally pups just shift out of anger, but when the anger subsides they revert... you will have to use your mind and trigger a change. Close your eyes and focus on my voice," I do as I'm told, "Now for you to shift you found the wolf in you but beyond that you had to find the ability to shift you had to find what it was to be a wolf, now to get back to being a human, ask yourself what is it to be human what does it feel like?"

His words fade out and my skin slowly starts to tingle, slowly it gets more intense, this goes on for five minutes or so until it stops, opening my eyes I see that I'm crouched down and once again a human.

"Hey look I still have my shorts on fuck yeah."

"Good but you still have a long ways to go, you need to be able to shift at a moments notice we will work on that," Azoth bables

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Azoth chuckled, "Did you honestly think I would send you home and just hope you didn't turn and kill everyone, you are part of my pack you are my responsibility."

I laugh too, "Yeah I suppose so..." I run my hand through my wet hair, "Hey, you said I was part of your pack, how many are in it?"

Azoth looks off into the distance, "Including you and me... two, I'm more of a lone wolf."

"How long have you been a wolf?" I blurted out

"Hmmmmmm... about 120 years or so." He exclaims.

"You've been alive for 120 years! What was it like?" I blurt out without thinking.

I can see pain cross his face as he clears his throat, "It's a long story but you should head home it smells like pork chops."

I sniff the air and smell nothing, "How can you smell that from here in human form."

"It's like I told you earlier you are two different people trapped in one body but me I'm one being with two forms that's all."

"Oh I think I get it... hey, I have tomorrow off we can practice," I exclaim as I retrieve my backpack putting on my shoes and shirt before heading home.

.

* * *

.

Once home I drop my backpack off in my room before I go and start washing up for dinner. As I turn the faucet off I hear my dad's truck coming up the road, I wander into the kitchen sitting down in my chair, "Dads home." I exclaim as I here the truck finally pull up to the house.

"Oh," My mom chirps, "I forgot that he drove your sister into work this morning, good thing he remembered to go pick her up, so how was your hike?"

"It was," I chuckle to myself, "Refreshing."

My mom wanders behind me setting food on the table, "I think you need to shower again you stink like wet dog."

I smile thinking to myself, ' _If you think I wreak try smelling yourself.'_

Finally, my father and sister make their way into the house, "Hey," I casually say.

My sister glares at me, "Where were you today?" I look at my 14-year-old sister her, she had the same blue eyes as me and dad but she had our mom's golden hair.

I laugh, "I will tell you when you're older."

It didn't take long for everyone to settle down for dinner I was doing my best not to drool all over the place as the heavenly aromas hit my nose full force, smiling I take a bite of my pork chop, my eyes widen as I stop chewing, it tasted as though my mom was trying to kill me, the pork chop seemed like it was burnt and drowning in pepper. I swallowed coughing a little I washed it down with some water. As the water hits my taste buds all I can taste is dish soap, _'She really is trying to kill me,'_ I look up from my food relieved to see everyone is too busy with their own meals to notice me. I feel my stomach growl, ' _Go figure... I feel like I'm starving to death and have food in front of me that tastes like shit_.' Sighing in defeat I continue eating this rotten feast. With every bite, I feel my heart rate increase.

After dinner, I headed straight up to my room locking myself in. Walking over to my window I threw it open, feeling a cool breeze flow in soothing me, I flop down on my bed closing my eyes trying to regain control. Once I felt in control again I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed under the sheets. I lay there flinching at every creak and crack in the house tossing and turning the general feeling of being uncomfortable I look at the clock that now reads, 11:15 pm "...this is going to be a long night," I groan.

After another half an hour of no sleep I sit up kicking off my covers and closed my eyes breathing, He did say I have to become one with the wolf, this time it only takes me 15 minutes to trigger the transformation and the burning sensation was more bearable. Now standing on my bed I stretch before I begin spinning around on my bed in slow small circles finally satisfied I laid down feeling comfortable I lay my head on my paws and close my eyes.

.

* * *

.

I wake up sunlight hitting me in the face, I let out a big yawn, and go to get up, stumbling I fall and hit my nose on the floor letting out a yip I frantically look down... _Paws fuck_.

"Atticus are you okay?" my mom yells.

... ' _Just fucking peachy'_ I listen to her footsteps come up the stairs approaching my room, _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck,'_ my heart is racing looking around I begin looking for a way out ... open window... ***KNOCK KNOCK*** "Atticus?"

 _'Fuck it no time like the present'_ running as quickly and quietly as I can I jump out the window hearing the doorknob turn behind me, now air born I look down at the ground coming up fast as my two story decent comes to an end I land buckling my front right leg and smashing my shoulder into the ground causing me to roll ungracefully onto my back staring up at my open window I groan, the thought now crossing my mind the door was locked, _'fuck,'_ staggering to all fours I stretch out my sore leg and shoulder, _'Well shit'_ exhaling I started contemplating what to do, ' _M_ _aybe in human form I could climb up... in my boxers... fuck it might as well go see Azoth.'_

.

* * *

.

The trip went by quick once I somewhat got used to running on all fours only faceplanting twice, the scent was rather easy to follow and all the input seemed lessened and more bearable, wandering into the cave I found Azoth sleeping in human form sitting up against the wall of the cave, I sat down exhaling gently.

"Rough night?" Azoth says keeping his eyes closed.

After a long silence, he opens his eyes and turns to me, "Well aren't you going to shift back?"

Closing my eyes I concentrated shifting back takes me around 5 minutes, "Asshole."

Azoth starts laughing, "One hell of a rough night by looks of it why the hell are you only wearing boxers."

Still crouched down I tense up, "Um I had to jump out a window..."

Azoth shook his head, "What did I tell you about transforming at home?"

"Yeah yeah, the door was locked but in the morning that was the last thing on my mind with my mom on the other side of the door trying to come in," I stood up feeling stupid, "Don't suppose you have some clothes you could lend me."

"Yeah, I got you covered," he wandered to the back of the cave and tossed me some clothes brown hiking boots, white socks, gray cargo shorts, and a plain black t-shirt, "So what the hell were you doing in wolf form?"

"Well," I said slipping on the shorts, "I couldn't sleep in human form so I switched and when I woke up I was still a wolf."

"It takes some getting used to but you will get there," He said.

"Yea no help from you," I glare at him as I finish getting dressed, "Thanks for the heads up, I almost died eating my mom's cooking last night."

Azoth laughed, "What do you want a werewolf for dummies 101 book, you have to learn this stuff on your own."

"Is that how you learned it?" I asked.

"Mhmmm all on my own."

"Hey, you never told me what it was like 120 years ago," I exclaim.

"Mhmmmm," I watch as Azoth's eyes go out of focus, "It was shit."

"What the hell kind of response is that?" I ask.

Azoth snaps, "What the hell do you want me to tell you that over 120 years ago I was tossed out of my house. was unfortunate enough to be bitten by a werewolf later I became the omega of the pack, an actual punching bag. Once I got away from the pack I had to watch from a distance as my family died from old age while I remain young, it was shit is that what you wanted to hear? That because of this curse I have lost everyone I ever cared about."

I stand there dumbstruck, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Azoth shakes his head, "Don't be my curse is now yours, yeah being a wolf is great the things you can do, smell, hear, and experience, but is it worth the price?"

I felt my heart sink finally coming to terms that I would have to leave my family and never see them again, never see my sister graduate from high school or get married. "Damn," I croaked.

Azoth ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, it wasn't easy my life, I went through a lot of hard times but good times too. I guess you probably have some questions."

My mind was racing with questions, "Can I still live a normal life, with my family?"

Azoth sighed, "Yes and no, you don't age so you can't live with them forever without your secret coming out, as for a normal life not really in 50 years your driver's license will say you are 71 but you will look 21, it just creates problems."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, how come you never started a pack of your own?" I asked.

Azoth fidgeted with his hands, "Well I have thought about it... but think we have a connection. Surely you can feel it we are both wolves from the same pack, sometimes two packs fight, most of the time to the death, could you watch those you've turned, trained, cared for, and protect, could you watch them die, die for you?"

"No, I couldn't," I stared down at the ground ashamed.

Azoth sighed, "I know it sounds bad a lot of it is but it's just my point of view I am a lone wolf, you don't have to be, once you are ready you can leave and start your own pack, find a pack and join, or be a lone wolf,"

"You mean you won't let me stay in your pack?" I asked feeling disheartened.

"No, that's not what I meant, I will always help you if you need it. but, I have no ambition of being in a pack or having a pack," Azoth replied I could see the pain plastered across his face.

Walking over I punched him in the arm, "So two lone wolves against the world it is then."

Smiling Azoth looked at me, "Sounds good to me, I think we have wasted enough time talking, you must be hungry. I will let you lead the hunt and help out where I can. But I ate before the full moon so I am good. Just trust your instincts, whenever you're ready."

Closing my eyes I focused on shifting, it still took me 5-10 minutes but the sensation was only a slight tingle. Opening my eyes I watched as Azoth pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and transform before he had to take another step. Slowly we walked out of the cave, he followed just behind me watching my every move. Once out in the open, I sat down and lifted my nose high in the air inhaling deeply through it sorting through all the nearly overwhelming smells. It was difficult to focus on just one I could smell my own scent, the shampoo I used the day before, shaking my head I inhaled again, pine sap, gasoline, oil, Azoth, humans, something unfamiliar it smells good though. I turned my head searching for that scent again finding it I opened my eyes and took off running in its direction.

The smell was getting stronger so I slowed my pace. Standing in a little opening I began sniffing the air, I stopped it was easily the strongest scent. I looked to Azoth for help, gesturing with my nose for him to sniff. He simply sat down and tossed his head in the direction of it, _'Damn, this would be easier if we could speak. Fuck it I'm hungry, hopefully, it's edible,'_ Walking slowly towards the aroma I began drooling as I crouched down and began stalking my prey. The scent was so strong I looked around, we were in a small clearing the trees were tight on all sides. ' _It must be just over that little bluff._ ' I thought as I readied myself to pounce. Pushing off hard I cleared the bluff and stuck the landing looking around about 10 rabbits shot off in every direction, my head was swiveling so fast trying to see where they were going I began feeling dizzy, ' _focusing on one_ ' I ran after it in pursuit.

The rabbit b-lined it for the trees I was hot on its heels dodging trees, noticing a big tree in front of me I veered to the left and the rabbit darted off to the right. The rabbit was now right beside me about 12 feet away. I kept my eyes focused on the rabbit until I ran smack dab into the middle of a tree, shaking my head still in a daze from hitting the tree I began looking around for my prey, "Yeah that rabbit is long gone but that dent in the tree you left, it will be there forever," Finally I found the source of the voice Azoth walking towards me laughing, "Here," He said throwing two dead bunnies at me, "Enjoy the fruit of your labour, I got them while you stood there watching them run away in a panic." I nodded my head at him before turning to the rabbits, so that's what a bunny smells like... Drooling at the smell of them I gingerly took a small bite, their still warm blood gushing into my mouth making me drool even more. I began eating more savagely ripping the bunnies apart, they tasted so good the feeling was unexplainable my whole body felt warm and at peace as their blood still dripped from my maw. Licking my lips clean I looked at the clean-picked bones I left behind. I sat down closing my eyes focusing on shifting back, once again, 5-10 minutes later I was crouched down in human form.

I turned to Azoth, "Thanks, that was the best-tasting thing I ever ate."

He laughed, "No problem how's your hunger?"

I thought a moment, "It's still there but not nearly as bad as it was I think I will be good for a day or two."

"Good, but don't push it there are stories of werewolves changing out of hunger, it snaps something inside them and they become someone else someone stone cold."

I stare at him, "And you wait till now to tell me that, what the hell else are you not telling me?"

Azoth shook his head, "Hey I'm trying, this is the first time I have had to teach anyone this stuff, I had to do this the hard way, besides they are just stories... I think."

I shake my head, "How long did it take you to learn to shift like that?"

Azoth scratched his head, "Well when I started practicing it took me about five years of trial and error."

"FIVE YEARS! It's going to take me that long?" I stare at him shocked.

He laughs, "No with my help we can shorten it, but you should be happy you learned to shift on your own some can only shift out of anger and most never shift quicker than two or three minutes."

I feel my pride swell at the praise, "So what's your secret then?"

"Well," He begins, "It's different for everyone, we are not all the same for me my mind has been trained to stay on the brink of transforming, all I have to do is let it happen if that makes sense, but you need to find what works for you, I recommend meditation get to know your new self, as stupid as it sounds it will help."

I nod, "Thanks, I will," looking up at the blue sky and the sun slowly falling, "I should head home soon my mom probably busted through my locked door and is wondering where I am."

Azoth laughed, "Sounds good come back next time you wanna hunt or have questions."

I smile and begin sniffing for my way home, nothing, sighing I begin my transforming taking 6 minutes this time, I inhale deeply through my nose, catching a faint whiff of my own scent from earlier I run after it following it home.

.

* * *

.

It didn't take me long to get home, standing at the door in my human form having previously changed back in the woods, I take a final deep breath and stepped inside. "Atticus is that you?"

"Yeah mom just was out for a hike," I said.

"Twice in one week are you sick," My mom said from somewhere in the house.

"Hahaha good one," I say sarcastically as I make my way to my room. Grabbing the doorknob and turning it... nothing happens... ' _right its still locked... shit_ ,' looking at the doorknob I see that all I need to unlock it is to stick a pin in the lock release hole. Within minutes of finding a pin, I'm in my room. Letting out a sigh I stick the pin in the wooden door frame on the outside, in case I need to use it again. Shutting my door and window I retrieved my phone, a couple of texts from my mom and one from my best bud Marshal * _Hey there is a party tonight you in?*_ Sighing I just turn off my phone not bothering to respond and flop down on my bed.

Staring at the ceiling I begin thinking, _'Five years it took him to master it,'_ I tell myself. Shutting my eyes I begin searching for whatever it is I'm looking for, after an hour or so my mind forms a concept, I have lived my life as a human so transforming back to a human is naturally easy. But a wolf is still foreign to me... opening my eyes I look at the clock 3:01 PM focusing I change forms to a wolf and look at the clock 3:08, ' _seven minutes shit,'_ readjusting my position to laying down with my head on my paws I try meditating in my wolf form, I can notice the change in my hunger, emotions, I'm concerned about Azoth, my senses are heightened, but more important was the way I felt, it was as though I was free.

.

* * *

.

The week went by quick, the worst part was being cooped up at work. longing for being out in the forest on a hunt or even just a good run. I slowly became aware of my deep connection with the forest it felt like home, I could never get lost out there be it finding my way home through my own scent or using the sun as a compass. Finally, it was the weekend and Azoth and I were going hunting for deer.

"Are you ready?" Azoth asks.

Smugly I challenged him, "Yeah I bet you the first couple bites I take down the deer before you."

"Oh, you're on pup." He says as he transforms to wolf form.

I close my eyes and concentrate still taking around 8 minutes to transform. Once on all fours, I follow Azoth, we run at a good pace through the woods weaving in and out of trees I can feel my heart race in excitement, my mouth water in anticipation as we close into where the deer are.

We made good time, as we approach a clearing in the trees we stop and watch one deer grazing on the grass. We watch as his head snaps up and ears swivel, he heard something, the buck warily goes back to eating. I look at Azoth who is simply sitting there watching he turns to me and I nod my head at the deer, signaling for him to move in, he nods and begins stalking in closer, I hurry through the trees to the right to flank the deer as Azoth continues his approach from behind. Once in position about 30 feet off to the right and 30 feet in front of the deer, I give a yip signaling Azoth to move in. The deer taken by surprise begins running away from Azoth in a straight line. I begin my sprint aiming ahead of the deer. I can see the deer approach the intersect point so I jump hitting the deer right where I want to, planting my two front paws on his shoulder I dig my teeth into his neck ripping out his jugular. As I send him toppling over I land in the grass and roll a little, but recover quickly and close back in on the struggling deer. This time I stop at the deer and grab hold of the back of the buck's neck and break it. I stand there panting as Azoth wanders over and nods, I nod back and take the first bite savoring my victory, Azoth lets me take a few more bites before he joins in.

.

* * *

.

The month went by in a blur when I wasn't at work I was out hunting or training to shift with Azoth. I was now consistently shifting into a wolf in five minutes and into a human in one minute.

I could hardly contain myself as I paced around the cave causing Azoth to laugh, "Excited for the full moon?"

I stare at him shaking my head, "Just a little... Okay, maybe a lot, how come it's not affecting you?"

Azoth grins, "It is but I've had about millions of full moons in my time. And I'm not a pup."

I glare at him for calling me a pup, it has to be his favorite nickname for me, "Whatever you old mangy mutt," It's still hard to believe that he is 120 years older than me.

He shakes his head chuckling, "This old mangy mutt can still kick your ass."

I laugh, finally taking a seat at the mouth of the cave looking out I watch the sun give one last shimmer of light, coloring the sky a breathtaking orange, I watch captivated as it slowly fades and reveals that once the blue sky is now black. I turn to Azoth grinning excitedly, "How much longer?"

He laughs shaking his head, "For my sake, I hope not long," calmly he wanders to the mouth of the cave looking up at the sky he tells me, "about an hour," I groan having waited all week and felt the build-up to the full moon. I don't even think I slept the last couple nights, "Now remember we won't be able to turn back until morning and our senses will be magnified, same with our emotions, don't try to shift just let the moon do the work. How's your hunger pup?"

I glare at him, "We hunted yesterday, I'm fine," I say coldly, "And when are you going to stop calling me a pup?"

Azoth chuckled to himself and reached down ruffling my hair with his hand, "When you finally stop acting like one."

I swat his hand away, "Hey it's not my fault, this is all still new to me."

"Exactly pup," He turns his attention to the night sky for a moment, "Come on its almost time."

Getting up to my feet I begin following Azoth out of the cave and down to the opening in the trees. I watch him curiously as he stops in the middle of the clearing and flops down on his back, hands behind his head he simply smiles and stares at the moon emerging from behind the mountain. Grinning like a fool I join him laying on the grass staring at the moon.

Azoth began talking to himself, "In the light of the full moon may the darkness in me fade, as I embrace my true form in your pure light, may you guide me from sin and keep me from harm so that I may one day run with my fallen brothers in your light, may those you have taken hear my voice and know I have not forgotten, for we will be reunited one day soon."

I felt the hair all over my body stand up as a shiver ran down my spine from his words, turning to him, his eyes were closed and face at peace.

Before I could ask him what it meant I felt my entire body become enveloped in warmth, looking up I saw it was the warmth of the moon's light, my whole body felt weightless and time seemed to slow, there was just the moment, the welcome embrace of the moon, the calm whisper of the wind blowing through the pine trees, I closed my eyes feeling at peace. No sooner did I close my eyes, my whole body shuddered as though electricity surged through me I could feel my heart race, excited I opened my eyes and rolled over. I saw Azoth who was sitting up in wolf form I joined him surged with energy I did my best to sit patiently watching. Slowly he lifted his head skyward closing his eyes, he let out a long drawn out howl, my whole body shook with excitement and I had to stand up on all fours, Shaking my head I let out a sharp bark. He began howling for a second time, I was unable to contain myself throwing my head skyward, closing my eyes I joined in the feeling was amazing it felt like everything that had me stressed out, work, this curse, and my life it just fell off my shoulders nothing mattered there was just pure bliss.

Having expelled all the air out of my lungs, I now stood there panting, Azoth still sitting there slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, my tail began swaying in long arcs, I watched as he got up slowly and turned to face me only about six feet away without warning he jumped forward knocking me down. Rolling over and recovering I let out a bark, jumping forward I tried the same thing hitting nothing but air as he jumped to the side and began running. Feeling my heart race with excitement, I began chasing after him, dodging and weaving we ran through the forest in a strange game of tag. I spent the majority of the time chasing him only catching him a handful of times. Finally exhausted we stopped I lay down by the creek painting, while Azoth stood in the water drinking out of it. I never wanted it to end it was amazing but every good thing must come to an end.

It was as though the sky began screaming with all the engine of jets flying up above, worried I got up and looked to Azoth, he stared back at me with the same concern and confusion. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the world began to shake, my ears started ringing looking around I saw bright light followed by smoke, _'That was a bomb... my family.'_ I took off at a dead run towards home not caring whether I was in this form or the other, only one thing mattered, my family. Suddenly I was pinned on my back by Azoth he was shaking his head. Growling I bared my fangs at him, he only shook his head. Not able to think straight I kicked him off as hard as I could hearing him yelp out in pain where ever he landed. I quickly got up and raced homeward once again.

I could feel my body begin to burn exhausted, as I neared my home the sounds and shakes of more bombs still rocking the earth and lighting the sky. I stepped out of the forest into the clearing where my house was, or what was left of home, I stood at the edge of a small crater where my home once was, small parts of rubble and wood littered around. I felt my heart sink, it felt like it fell right out of me leaving an empty void, tears ran down my face. There's nothing left this can't be happening, closing my eyes I tried to wake up but nothing. I heard someone approach flinging myself around shocked by what I saw. A man in a green uniform holding a rifle aimed right at me, I stared right into his eyes and sat down accepting my fate. ***bang*** My eyes shot open the soldier was on the ground with his throat ripped out, Azoth was standing over him panting looking to my right I saw where the bullet hit the ground barely missing its mark, me.

Azoth turned his attention to me and shook his head, I felt a pang of guilt and sorrow for making him kill for me, getting up I slowly began walking towards the cave Azoth in tow.

I woke up in human form tears still falling from my eyes, as I lay on the hard ground of the cave my leather jacket draped over me like a blanket. My heart still shredded from last night, "I'm sorry Atticus, I really am, I know how it feels to lose everything, everyone you loved." I rolled over to see Azoth standing at the mouth of the cave looking out.

I coldly responded, "Why did you stop him from killing me, they already took everything from me."

Azoth took a deep breath, "Because you are all I have, you are like my brother, for you to die is for me to die."

I froze the weight of his words hit me, realizing just how close we were, I wanted to hate him but I couldn't, "You're all I have left too now." Slowly I got up and put my jacket on, "What were you saying before we changed last night?"

Azoth sighed as he turned to face me, I froze seeing the pain plastered across his face, "We werewolves believe that when we die our wolf spirit goes to paradise where we hunt every day and every night is a full moon not only that, but we are reunited with those we lost."

"What do we do now?" I ask weakly.

Azoth looked down at the ground, "I don't know... everything changed."

"What do you mean everything changed?" I stare at him confused.

"The bombs it mutated the animals, the animals have banded together, and what people survived are no longer fighting amongst themselves, it's now humans vs animals and we are stuck right in the middle."

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed so leave a review. XD**


	2. This dystopia we've created

**AN: Shout out to those who are following and reviewing let me know what you think, Thanks XD**

* * *

Atticus stood at the mouth of the cave it was about an hour before dawn, feeling the weight of Azoth's words hit him, "So the animals are attacking humans?"

Azoth sighed, "Yes."

"But why?" I ask flustered my emotions still all over the place.

"I don't know," I could hear he was flustered too.

I ran my hands through my hair, as I groaned, "Well shit."

Azoth sighed, "We need to move, the way I see it we don't have many choices, keep moving or join a side and fight, I don't care what we do the choice is yours, I think it's what the fortuneteller saw."

I grew angry, "Why the hell didn't she say oh yeah by the way his fucking family is going to get blown to bits, hope that doesn't fuck him up too much, oh by the way if it's not too much can he lead one side to victory, fuck the fortuneteller," My voice grew cold and harsh, "I chose my own side and those who get in my way be damned, are you in?" I asked.

Azoth looked at me stone-faced, "I'm with you brother, in this life and the next."

"Good, let's go."

We began walking through the forest towards the city, "It's time to get answers."

The journey took a while in human form, the worst part was not knowing what you would run into, be it beast or man. Emerging from the forest I could see that part of the city was fortified and had guards with guns at every entrance it was a big city even tho a lot of it was blown to bits a fair amount looked unharmed, slowly we approached the checkpoint. One guard was in the same green outfit the one wore that tried to shoot me, the other was in a flannel shirt with blue jeans, the one in flannel asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Dexios and this is my brother Azoth," I said motioning to Azoth, "We are looking for our family and answers."

The army guy stepped forwards, "Fine but don't cause any trouble,"

The guy in blue jeans shook his head, "Don't mind him, go to the school everyone gathered there."

I nod and continue walking through the vacant streets, Azoth jogs to catch up with me, "Dexios? that's what you are going with?"

I look at him, "You have a problem with that? Atticus, the human died last night, I'm Dexios the werewolf, besides you can't tell me you haven't changed your name."

Azoth put his hands up, "Easy same side here."

I shook my head, "Sorry it's just... with everything that's happened I don't feel like I'm the same person."

"I know it's the wolf, he feels your pain when you're sad it hurts twice as much, but it's important not to loose yourself to grief," Azoth said clasping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say giving him a weak smile.

"Now let's go get those answers," He said smiling back.

.

* * *

.

The school looked untouched with multiple guards with guns stationed all around, I swallowed hard trying to stay confident as I continued walking with my hands in my pockets. The guards simply watched as we approached guns at the ready, once inside the school we looked around it was dark they had no power the lights they did have were a few candles, I had no problem seeing with my heightened vision, people were littered everywhere, they all looked pretty shaken up, many injured and bandaged up, swiftly I kept walking, I knew the layout of the place it was my old school, I figured the one I had to talk to would be in the gym, swinging the door open I see the gym illuminated with fires in metal barrels the rest littered with guns and ammo, a guy in military uniform barking orders, I take a deep breath and walk up to him.

Clearing my throat I say, "Excuse me,"

He looks at me his tone was rough, "What is it kid I'm busy."

"I'm looking for answers, what happened," My tone calm

"You want answers ill bring you up to speed we got bombed, war broke out, now that doesn't matter, the animals are attacking and we are somehow losing, now I am very busy trying to keep these people alive and I have some punk kid interrupting me, there you go all caught up, now make yourself useful go to the office and speak with the guy in charge there."

I glared at him never before have I wanted to hit someone so bad as I wanted to hit him, "You want me to be useful give me a gun and ammo."

"Sure kid take what you need and get out of here," The general laughed.

I began looking through the weapons until my eye caught a 9mm CZ grabbing it I fastened it's holster to my side and grabbed a few full mags, Azoth shrugged and grabbed a 12 gauge defender shotgun and a couple boxes of shells.

Inside the office it was quiet, there was a secretary behind the desk, "Can I help you two?" She asked.

I shrugged,"The grumpy dude in the gym said to report here."

"Oh new survivors one second," I watched as she got up and rushed off to one of the offices, she returned with a guy in a suit.

"Janet tells me you two are new here, I'm James," He said offering me his hand.

I reluctantly grabbed it, "Dexios."

Next Azoth shook and introduced himself, "Azoth."

"It's nice to meet you boys, as you can see things are rough, we are low on food and medical supplies, not to mention the animals keep attacking and before that the bombs and army wiped a lot of us out, we are trying to secure generators so we can get communications back up think you guys could help?" He asked.

"We owe you for the guns and ammo, we get the generators for you were even," I say coldly.

James looks at me shocked, "You don't want to stay and help we need all the help we can get."

"I'll be blunt," I said, "No, my brother and I can survive better on our own, it's suicide staying here you're all trapped, if the animals get smart it will be a slaughter."

I watched as James squirmed in his suit, "One generator with gas a piece and we will have more ammo here upon delivery."

"Done," I say turning and heading out.

James spoke again as we left, "A word of caution we only have maybe a quarter of the city safe and guarded, but animals aren't your only concern watch out for looters, good luck." I nod.

.

* * *

.

Once out the safe zone I turn to Azoth, "I guess he wasn't expecting that."

Azoth chuckled lightly, "Nor was I."

"Oh," I mumble, "Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, if we stay there we risk our secret being exposed I doubt they would accept who we are, but what are your plans two wolfs against the x amount of savage animals, and what one shotgun one pistol and 40 shots a piece 80 total," Azoth asked.

"We'll get the generator in 80 bullets or less," I said innocently.

Azoth laughed, "Yeah is that so? What then Dex?"

"I don't know we survive go town to town, help for supplies and bullets eventually things will come to an end." I say unholstering my pistol and check that it's loaded, _'Full mag and one in the chamber.'_ I think to myself as I reholster it.

Azoth eyes me up, "Have you used one of those?"

I look at him, "Yea I used to shoot IPSC competition with one of these, what about you?"

"120 years, and you think this is the first time I've used a shotgun?" Azoth said pumping his action loading it with around.

"Okay Mr. Badass, just keep that end," Pointing to his barrel I say, "Away from me."

Azoth laughs sliding the shotgun over his shoulder securing the strap, holding one hand to his head saluting me he said, "Azoth Badass reporting for duty, SIR!"

I laugh, "You jackass, come on, there's a supply store on the other side of town."

.

* * *

.

We walked side by side head on swivel searching for any sound or movement. I could see the supply store ahead about 3 kilometers, "There it is," I said pointing.

Azoth looked around, "We aren't alone."

"Humans or animals?" I ask inhaling through my nose catching a strange scent.

"Wolves," Azoth said readying his gun.

"Damn," I say readying my own gun.

I spin around so that Azoth and I are now back to back.

We make it to the store without any mishaps, looking at the store it seems safe only a little dark sighing I walk up to the sliding doors and heave them open, inside the store is a mess aisle fallen over and things everywhere, I begin walking inside the dark building slowly, it doesn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I look up at the sign 'camping aisle 7' looking to the left aisle 7 was the last one, gun out finger on the trigger I press forward turning to make sure every aisle is empty of threat before continuing, finally making it to the camping section I scan the aisle finding a plain black backpack I slide it over my shoulder throwing Azo an identical one, "Fill it with useful things." I proceed filling mine with a short axe, a flashlight, a couple throwing knives, and a medical kit before zipping it up and re-slinging it across my back, at the very back I find a couple generators and some gas cans, quickly I look around finding a shopping cart I throw two of each in, and grab a garden hose quick, turning around I see Azoth, put a finger up to his lips, then tap his nose, I inhale smelling the wolves close, I hear a low growl as a grey wolf rounds the corner at the front of the store and another at the back, Azoth brings his gun up ready to shoot, "Wait," I say causing him to stop and look at me, "Change your form I got your back," nodding Azoth shoulders his gun and transforms, the wolves stop growling immediately and sniff the air looking at up curiously before they leave.

I watch as Azoth stands up in human form readjusting his backpack, "That was weird."

"Yeah no kidding lets get the hell out of here," I respond as I begin pushing the cart with the generators, gas cans and, the garden hose.

Outside the building the sunlight blinds me for a moment as my eyes adjust I become aware of the three masked guys standing outside with various weapons the one had a double barrel shotgun and the others a baseball bat and a crowbar, The one with the gun steps forward, "Now ain't you boys kind getting us all this gear, now drop our stuff and go and there won't be no trouble."

I laugh pointing my pistol at him, "I was about to say the same thing," I watch as Azoth lines his gun up with one of the other hoodlums.

"We ain't giving you shit," The one with the gun yells raising his gun, ***Bang* *Bang*** I see my shot hit its mark and Azoth send a guy flying backwards, aiming at the last guy I squeeze the trigger, ***Bang*** I watch as he hits the ground hole in his head, re-holstering my gun I continue pushing the cart back towards the high school.

We walk in silence for a while until Azoth breaks it, "Dexios, are you okay?"

I don't even hesitate, "Yeah I'm fine."

"That's not what I meant," Azoth says, "A couple days ago you wouldn't of shot them."

I look at him, "I know what you meant, the world's changed we might have to do things we don't like, but I'm all ears if there is something you think we should do."

Azoth shook his head, "No all good just checking."

I stop pushing the cart grabbing a jerry can and the hose, I make my way to an abandoned car and open up my jerry can before I stick one end of the hose in the tank and begin sucking on the other, I feel the pressure build and I get a mouth full of gas coughing and spitting it out I stick the other end of the hose in the gas can and it began filling, still spitting I look up at Azoth, "I used to syphon gas out of my mom's car when my dirtbike needed gas."

He shakes his head, "Quite the little delinquent, eh?"

I laughed causing a coughing fit, "Okay wise ass I have my generator and my gas tank full, your up," I say pulling the hose out of the tank and throwing it at him. I watch as he catches it and goes to retrieve his jerry can, as he gets all set up I tighten the cap on my now full gas can and put it in the cart, I turn around and watch him sucking, suddenly he puts his thumb over the hose and ready his gas can, releasing his thumb the gas begins pouring into the gas container.

He turns his head and looks at me, "Are you taking notes?"

I shake my head, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"hmmmmm? Haven't found anything yet," He says cockily.

"Come on let's get out of here, I don't like the way those wolves left without a fight," I stated.

Azoth nodded as he grabbed his full jerry can and put it in the cart, "We don't need that hose do we?"

I shake my head, "No," and start pushing the cart again.

.

* * *

.

We arrive back at the school with no hang-ups, the guards look surprised to see us, as they open the doors to the school for us, James is just inside the door, "Excellent I knew you boys could do it, are you sure you don't want to stay even just one night?"

"Yeah I'm sure we don't want to stay, now our ammo as promised?" I say firmly.

James turns to a guy in a green army uniform, "Bring me their ammo and some ammo belts for them," He turns back to us, "There we have it, where will you boys head?"

I look at Azoth who shrugs before turning my attention back to James, "I'm not too sure where we will go."

James sighs, "Well you boys are welcome here."

I nod as the army guy comes back with the ammo and belts I fasten my belt around my waist and put my mags in the mag holders, putting any extra in my bag, I look at Azoth and he has a shotgun belt slung across his chest full of shells, "Ready?"

He nods, "Yeah let's go."

James jumps in, "Be careful out there the animals are unpredictable and smart don't underestimate them."

"Thanks for the heads up, until next time," I say as we turn and leave.

.

* * *

.

Once out of the city I turn to Azoth, "Hey Azo? Do you still think it's right leaving them?"

"Azo? Really Dex?," He says, "I don't know but at the moment we have some survival equipment, guns, and owe no-one anything."

"let's put this place this place behind us, we can cover more ground as wolves," I say

Azoth nods and transforms, strange his ammo belt and backpack stayed, not thinking anything of it I trigger my transformation and turn in about 3 minutes, I re-adjust and feel the weight of my backpack on me, shaking my head I look down the abandoned road and begin running down it.

.

* * *

.

We run the better part of the day away, and take a break at a gas station hours away from sundown, in human form I start filling my bag with snack food and water bottles, I grab two off the shelf and throw one to Azo who catches it, "Thanks," He says, I just nod and start draining my water bottle.

Breathing heavily I throw the bottle in the recycling and turn to Azoth, "Wanna crash here or push on?"

"What are you getting tired already?" He asked.

"No of course not, let's go," I say walking out.

He follows, "Human form?"

"Yeah," I say, "Figured if we are close to a town it might be better this way."

"Aww, you just wanna chat, huh little buddy?" He teases.

"Fuck off or I will shift and leave you to do all the talking," I snap.

"Oh come on, it's a joke," He laughs.

.

* * *

.

The walk is rather boring and quiet there is no one out here still alive we pass many dead both animal and human, sighing I look up at the moon that is now high in the sky, "well?"

Azoth turns and looks at me, "Well that's a deep subject."

I laugh, "Yeah I guess it is, so why haven't we just grabbed a car?"

Azoth shook his head, "To what end? We would just get there quicker, I thought your idea was to ride it out."

"Yeah but what do we do until then?" I ask.

"Hell if I know fuck shit up? Do as we wish?" Azoth says.

I smile, "Well we don't really have much to do I don't really need to eat for another 6 days or so, let's make camp and take it easy."

Azoth grins, "Sounds good to me."

We walk off the road we were on and into the forest a couple kilometers, I take off my backpack and transform taking 3 minutes, Tired from the events of the last 24 hours, I quickly found a comfy spot to sleep and drifted away into sleep.

I was awakened by a nudge, I growled a little but reluctantly opened my eyes it was still dark maybe a few hours before first light, shocked I sat up Azoth was beside me standing and surrounding us were the three wolves from earlier, two bucks, a cougar and a black bear. _'Shit fuck, we are so screwed'_ I thought to myself as I looked at all of them, they just stared at us for the longest time, I looked at Azoth and kinda shrugged, He returned the gesture, _'fine'_ I took a couple of steps forwards and tilted my head at one of the grey wolves, slowly he stepped forward and tilted his head, _'Oh this is just a fucked up game of Simon says'_ I sit down and watch the grey wolf as he circles me curiously, he stays about 6 feet back for about three laps then wanders over to me and sniffs me, a puzzled look flashes on his face, I watch as he sits down and stares at me, closing my eyes I revert back to my human form in a matter of minutes, the grey wolf stammers backwards and growls at me, I raise my hands, "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," The wolf stops growling and tilts his head to the side, I watch as Azoth stands beside me in wolf form, turning my attention back to the wolf, I watch as he slowly walks forwards sniffing the air, "I don't know if you understand me or not but I'm Dexios and this," I point at Azoth, "Is my brother Azoth."

The wolf stops opens his mouth, "Come" its sharp and sounds more like an odd bark.

I stare in disbelief at the wolf, "Did you just speak?"

"Come... follow" I was able to make out.

I look at Azoth, "What the fuck?" Azoth still in his wolf form just shrugs, I readjust the straps on my backpack feeling a little out of place I focus on changing forms as we follow the animals.

.

* * *

.

We walk all day back towards the city and its starting to get dark out as we emerge from the forest and see a zoo I shake my head, _'of course they would set up camp at a zoo'_ I felt like laughing but really didn't know if a wolf could so I plodded along with a goofy grin plastered across my muzzle as we walked through the entrance, it was strange seeing so many different species, predator, and prey here in harmony, we finally made it to a stage with rock bleachers all around it up on stage was an orangutang, the wolves led us straight up to him, we watched as the ape nodded and the wolves left us.

The orangutang looked us over before saying, "Strange." He sounded like a Russian who took up English as a second language

I stared baffled that he could speak, _'oh this is so messed up'_ the ape slowly inspected the backpack strapped to my back, "Strange."

I sighed sitting down, _'fine let's talk'_ I trigger my transformation, once changed I watch the ape's facial expression change from neutral to confused, "Strange."

I shake my head, "Yeah not as strange as you talking."

The ape puts a hand on his chest and grunts, "Abe" He then points to me and tilts his head.

I put a hand on my chest, "Dexios," I then point at Azoth and say, "Azoth."

I watch as Abe furrows his brow concentrating, "Dex-I-os, Az-oth, welcome."

I nod and respond, "Thank you."

"Why are we here?" I look over to see Azo in human form.

"Help, they," He points to the wolves who led us here, "They say you what word, strange? From others."

"I think you mean different from others and by others you mean humans?" I ask.

"Yes, Yes," Abe says happily, "you different from hoomans, what you?"

"We are werewolves, half human," I hold a hand against my chest, "And half wolf," I say pointing at well a wolf, "How can you speak."

"My home," He said gesturing to the zoo, "Hoomans speak, me whole life, when sky fall, bright light, change us."

"Sky fall? You mean the bombs?" I ask, "The bombs changed you all."

"Yes, Yes bomb Yes." The ape clapped.

"...Okay well," I look to Azoth for help and mouth _'what do we do?'_

Azoth shrugs and clears his throat, "Abe why are we here?"

"Help, you need help, me, we," He gestured at all the animals gathered, "Help."

Azoth scratched his head, "Well thank you but.."

Abe cut him off, "Hungry? Yes, eat,"

Abe bounced away and came back with dog kibbles that the zoo keepers must have fed the wolves, Azoth laughs, "Well pup I'm good for about two weeks you, on the other hand, should probably eat."

I glare at him and punch him in the arm, "Fuck off Azo, not happening."

Abe tilts his head still holding the bag of kibbles, "You eat?"

I sigh, "We don't need to eat for another couple days, thanks tho."

"No, you eat, rest." Abe insists.

I look at Azoth, "Well you heard him dig in it will take me a while to change forms," I smile watching him squirm, "We don't want to be rude."

I watch as Abe drops the bag and watches as Azo transforms, I close my eyes and transform, When changed I see that Azo had waited for me to take the first bite, _'...Asshole.'_ I approach the silver and blue bag, trying to breathe through my mouth scared to smell it, slowly I put a paw on the bag looking around I see everyone, well, every animal watching me, I spy the grey wolves from earlier and watch as they lick their lips in anticipation, _'Fuck it'_ I think as I dig my claws in and rip the bag apart watching as some kibbles roll away, I slowly dip my head down and close my eyes as I take a small mouthful I tense up, I feel my body relax as I taste the kibbles, it tastes like a cup of noodles with beef flavouring, opening my eyes I shrug and continue eating, I notice Azoth make his way over curious, I stop eating and watch him tilting my head slightly, I see that he is wary of the taste, but that soon vanishes as he tries a bite, I smile and continue eating.

Once satisfied I step back and watch as Azoth continues eating, out of the corner of my eye I see the grey wolf standing beside me, he tilts his head at me, I smile and toss my head towards the dog food, he licks my face wagging his tail before bounding over joining Azoth, I watch shaking my head lightly as the other wolves join in. It doesn't take Azoth long to finish eating and join me watching the other wolves, he turns to me and nods I nod back and we change back Azoth beating me by about 40 seconds.

Abe wanders over and asks, "Why change? No, speak?"

I bite my lip, "You know we haven't tried to speak in that form I suppose we could learn," I point to the wolves cleaning up what was left, "If they can manage to speak so could we."

"Oh," Abe says processing what we said, "You like? Good?"

I laugh, "Yes thank you very good."

The ape looked very pleased with himself, "Good, you sleep now, we speak, morrow."

I nod, "Yea we'll talk tomorrow."

Exhausted I take my backpack off and switch back to wolf form for the night.

.

* * *

.

I wake up the sunlight hitting my eyes, slowly looking around I see that everyone is sprawled out sleeping I go to re-position when I become aware of a small bunny curled up under my one arm right against my chest, I hear snickering from the tree just outside the stage area, looking up I see Azo in human form watching me, "You and your teddy sleep well?" I roll my eyes and get up careful not to disturb the fast asleep bunny. I carefully step around all the animals sleeping winding my way to the tree, "What?" He asks still in my wolf form I just shake my head. And turn around to look at all the sleeping animals, wolves curled up with deer and bunnies, small bobcats sleeping on the belly of a grizzly, _'and they think we are strange.'_ I hear a soft thud and see Azoth now sitting beside me in human form, "Are you gonna change forms?" I sit there pondering his words it would be nice to stay here and learn to talk in this form it would make traveling so much easier, I turn to Azo and shake my head no. "You want to learn to talk like them?" I nod, "Okay..." I watch as he transforms.

He lets out an aquward yelp in an attempt to speak.

I begin to laugh sounding more like a hyena than anything.

He shakes his head at me before joining in laughing.

I close my eyes concentrating, I clear my throat, it feels the same as when I'm human, slowly I attempt to speak, it came out as a long drawn out howl with no audible words.

Azoth looked at me tilting his head, "Not...easy" He manages to say in a raspy forced voice.

I close my eyes and focus on the word no, "Nooo," It was a little elongated and sounded more like a weird howl than a voice.

"Focus... on... you...lips...stop...howl," He says in the same forced raspy voice.

I take a moment to think how humans use their lips to talk before I try again, "Like...," my throat feels scratchy and dry as I continue, "... this." I swallow hard as my throat burns, I cough and slowly the burning sensation dies down and I look to Azoth, "Why...speak... hurt?"

My throat begins to burn and dries out as Azo responds, "It...gets...better...we," He pauses taking a couple of breaths, "Not... use...muscle," He begins to cough and takes a moment to recover, "Speak... hurt... but... we... heal"

I sit there thinking about his words, "By... hurt... you...mean... shred... our... throat?" I begin coughing tasting blood in my mouth I spit it out.

"To... pieces," He says calmly, "Just... take... it... slow...," He takes a little break, "We... will... heal."

"What... do... today?" Azoth asks.

I sigh, _'I don't even know what I'm supposed to do anymore, life was so simple.'_ "No... clue."

I watch as slowly the animals get up stretching and yawning, they slowly begin going about their day, Abe soon spots us and comes over wobbling on two legs, "Good morn, sleep good?" He asks.

"Yes... thanks," I reply.

"You speak! good, very good," He beams, "You need eat? Drink?"

"No... all... good, thanks," I respond feeling it become easier to talk, "You said... you want... talk... last night."

"Uh yes," Abe smiles, "You like, here?"

"Yes," I respond.

"Good, may ask favor?" the ape asks tilting his head.

"What... can... we do?" I manage.

"Help make peace, with human."

I stare at him blankly, "won't be...easy, but... I will... try."

Abe wrapped his hairy arms around me and Azo in a warm embrace, "Many thank, friends."

"No problem," Azo responds.

"I tell good news!" Abe says turning around, "HEY!"

"No, Wait," But I was too late.

Abe waits til the animals gather around, "Dexios, Azoth, help make peace with human."

Everyone whoops and hollers in excitement I turn to Azo and say, "Into... Deep now."

He smiles at me, "Wouldn't have... it any other, way."

Abe turns to us ecstatic, "When making peace?"

I concentrate on my words, "Soon... Peace... may take time."

"Oh," Abe's seems visibly deflated, "What do, we do?"

"No kill... humans, we," I take a break nodding my head at Azoth, "Go speak... to the humans."

"We come?" Abe asks.

I shake my head, "Not a... good idea."

"We protect, our own," Abe insists.

' _damn so much for riding this out and letting them figure it out'_ "Thank you," I begin, "But we go... alone."

"Oh, much luck, my friends," Abe nods his head.

I dip my head as well, "Thanks, be back soon," I turn to Azo, "Shall we?"

He nods and makes his way to the exit of the zoo, I turn and look at all the animals _'A bunch of misfits'_ Shaking my head I run to catch up with Azo.

.

* * *

.

It doesn't take long to make it to the city, the zoo was only about 30 kilometers from the city, I close my eyes and make the switch to my human self, "what do we tell them?" I ask panicked that we still had no plan and the school was in sight.

Azoth shifts forms as well, "I don't know if it matters, they are pretty set in their ways."

"I suppose your right," I sigh running my hands through my hair as we stand in front of the school.

Slowly I open the door and we step inside, James is there smiling like an idiot, "The soldiers said you boys were coming back, it's good to see you both again."

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, "We need to talk," I look around at all the people huddled up against the walls, "somewhere private."

James nods, "My office then, come on." He turns and waves his hand for us to follow.

I laugh to myself shaking my head as we take a seat in his office, the old principles office, "What is it Dexios," James asks.

"I just never thought I would be here sitting in the principles office ever again," I shake my head, "But to the point, we are here for a reason."

James sitting across the desk from us asks, "And what's the reason?"

"Right now we are at war right?" I watch as James nods, "With the animals right?"

"Yes is that why you are here? To join us in the fight?" James asks.

"Kind of, what if there could be peace between us and them, would you lay down your arms?" I ask.

James breaks out laughing, "Peace with mindless animals, good one, glad to see you boys have a sense of humor."

"James," I snarl, "I'm serious we have a chance for peace, to rebuild this world, to go back to the way things were."

James sighs, "I don't know what head injury you two must have suffered out there to think we could actually negotiate peace with animals, but I could have a nurse examine your head."

"The animals can talk James, they spoke of peace," I exclaim trying to remain calm.

"Okay lets for a moment pretend that they talk, how can we trust them?" James asked.

"Well if my brother and I stayed here a night how could we trust you not to steal our stuff and slit our throats," Azoth pipes up.

James looks a little taken back, "We are humans, not animals."

"James I'm not saying drop your guns and welcome them in all I'm asking is that when your men are out on a supply run or patrol is for you not to shoot them, you guys can do that? Hmmm?" I ask.

James sighs, "Okay they stay out of our city..."

I cut him off, "It's not your city James, you stay to your building the stay to theirs and we have peace in no man's land thats the deal take it or leave it."

James shakes his head, "Fine whatever but it won't last, a band of bandits will kill one of them and we will be back at square one."

I sigh, "Then we get to the bottom of it and the guilty party pays, same if a rouge animal kills one of you we track down the guilty and give them justice," I extend my hand, "Do we have a peace agreement?"

James warily took my hand and shook it, "For now but tell them to stay away from the school."

"Good, Me and my brother will check in time to time and get to the bottom of any killings you should go tell the people the good news," I say getting up.

"Yes and you go tell the savages we have peace," James spat through his teeth.

.

* * *

.

I was relieved to be out of the school and back in the wood, it's been bothering me ever since we agreed to help, turning to Azoth I asked, "Do you think it was all for nothing? Or can we have peace?"

Azoth groaned, "Is it human nature to always have peace? We might have peace for a while but James and his goons are tense, think about it, their food is now able to talk and fight back."

"And we are in a better position? I woke up with a bunny snuggled up to me, my food loves me and the worst part is they don't know I am one bad day away from eating all of them," I feel the weight of my words slide off my shoulders.

Azoth puts one hand over my shoulder, "I know, but in a changing world we must change to survive, and if that means eating dog food and fish then so be it," He began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked staring blankly at him.

"You chose a side," He states.

"What no I didn't," I retort

"Really then why do you care that your food loves you if they are just animals?"He asked tilting his head.

"I ... what's it to you anyway? So what?" I pause defeated, "Okay I like it with them, we don't have to hide what we are, and they actually want peace, the humans all they wanted was one fight to end it all," I say realizing I have chosen a side.

"Hey easy I like it there too but we now enforce the peace treaty so try not to be biased towards them," Azoth said.

.

* * *

.

It didn't take long to get back to the zoo in wolf form, as we walked in Abe was standing there bouncing in excitement, "Welcome home friends, you make peace?"

I smiled, "Yes, we made peace," I managed to notice that my speech was indeed getting better and easier.

"Knew you could do it, I tell good news?" Abe asked.

"We need to... discuss... the terms of peace first," I manage having to stop from my throat drying out.

"Oh, term?" Abe asked.

"Yes, They keep to themselves," I pause letting my throat have a small break, "We stay away, no killing."

"Good good, EVERYONE!" He yelled I watched all the animals slowly make their way over as I sit there panting from talking so much.

"Dexios, Azoth made peace with human, they keep to themselves and we stay away, no killing," Abe announced and everyone erupted in howls and yips of excitement, "We eat, celebrate make ready." His voice rang out over the crowd.

Abe turned to us, "We make ready, then celebrate," I smiled and nodded as I watched Abe bounce happily away to prepare our victory feast, I look at Azo beside me and he's grinning like a fool.

Turning to me he announced, "Sure feels like home doesn't it?"

I was washed over with emotion, sorrow for my human family who never made it, and happiness for my new family and home, I turned my head to the sky I whispered to myself, "I will live my life for you, and never forget where I come from and what I was, until we are reunited in the moonlight paradise."

I noticed Azoth staring at me but he never asked what it was about, I turned to him and opened my maw to speak when he cut me off, "Don't I understand, now let's go it's our party anyway."

I nodded and followed him to the stage that was all set up with the food for everyone kibbles and greenery spread out across the stage, everyone was waiting for us, as they began whooping and hollering when they saw us again, me and Azoth sat down with the wolves, Abe gestured for everyone to quiet down, "We celebrate peace, and welcome Dexios and Azoth home, to this, what word," Abe began scratching his head.

I stood up, "Home this Zootopia," I laughed sitting down again

Turning I watched Azoth stand up, "Zootopia where anyone can be anything."

Howls broke out and Azoth and I joined in when the howling finally stopped it was dark Abe announced, "Now let us eat."

Everyone dug in eating and laughing, I was rather shocked to hear so many conversations going on, and everyone talking about other species, I turned to Azoth, "This is incredible," He smiled turning to me with a mouthful of kibbles all he could do was nod, I began laughing.

.

* * *

.

About a month went by since peace was made there were a few deaths but it turned out to be bandits or rouge animals, everyone changed so much every animal in our Zootopia could speak fluently and now they were working on walking like humans it made for quite a few laughs but the point was if we talk, walk and even clothe ourselves like them then maybe we could live as one human and animals together. I could now change at will just as quick as Azoth but like everyone else we changed too, it started slowly we would shift from human to wolf and still have a backpack or shirt on gradually the more we changed the more clothing we kept. It took getting used to being a wolf but having a leather jacket, gun belt, and backpack on, thankfully my shoes and pants still disappeared when I shifted, It was about time to go and check in with the humans at the school so me in my wolf form and Azoth in his human form set out for town.

Once we stepped out of the forest we found a guard patrolling, Azoth turned to me, "Your form you can't change now, just let me handle it."

I could feel my heart race as the guard walked up to us sneering at me, "I see you brought a pet Azoth, you know their kinds not welcome in our school."

Azoth cleared his throat, "You scared of one lil wolf he's with me so cool it."

The guard shook his head, "James isn't going to like you bringing him here."

"Let me deal with James, and you go back to your patrol," Azoth said coldly.

The guard shook his head and looked at me, "fine but no funny business," The guard grabbed his radio, "I have Azoth coming to see James and he brought his pet dog."

I shook my head and followed Azoth towards the school, "Damn it I should have changed."

Azoth turned to me, "Hey it's too late now just don't make any sudden movements and we won't have a problem."

I watched the guards glare at me as we approached the school.

Once inside the school James was waiting, I heard everyone gasp at the sight of me, they whispered many things, "It's a wolf," "It has a gun!" "Is it wearing a jacket?"

James cleared his throat with a cough, "Follow me to my office."

Everyone trembled with fear at the sight of me, I felt like a monster.

Once inside the office James looked at me then to Azoth, "What the hell are you doing bringing one of them here, I told you and your brother they stay away."

Azoth put his hand up, "Easy he's here get over it, we are here to keep the peace, me and Dexios figured it would help having one human and one animal to keep the peace so he came."

James looked disgusted at me, "Can it understand us?"

I responded to him, "Yes I can."

James was taken back, "I thought you and your brother were full of shit when you said they could talk, now they are wearing clothes and packing heat?"

Azoth piped up, "No not really, the goal for them is to talk, walk, and even dress like us, us humans in hopes of us one day all living together."

James shook his head, "Okay whatever, there has been no killings I think it's best you both leave and soon."

Azoth shook his head, "Every other time were here, you want us to stay, but now that a wolf is here you want us gone?"

"The people they will be uneasy," James said.

"Good maybe they should socialize with their furry neighbors," Azoth said.

James slammed his fists down on his table, "NO, I specifically said none of their kind come here now leave while we still have peace, and don't bring him back ever."

Azoth shook his head and turned to me, "Come on Dexios it's quite apparent we aren't welcome here."

James stared shocked at us, "What did you call him? Did you just say Dexios? You little shits, you both are werewolves spies for the animals."

"Shit time to go now," Azoth told me

James grabbed a radio and yelled into it, "Guards," I turned and lunged at his hand grabbing the radio shaking it out of his hand I crushed it in my jaws, "Bad move James," I told him before running out.

Outside of the school, we weaved around the guards that were still confused as to what was going on when I heard James yell over the radio, "Kill Azoth and the wolf they are werewolf spies, I repeat kill Azoth and the black wolf."

I turned to see Azoth switch forms to keep pace with me as we rounded a corner to avoid gunshots, We looked at the wall of soldiers blocking our escape to the forest so we went deeper into the city trying to loose them or escape to the other side back to the forest, our heightened hearing kept us one step ahead of getting shot but their radios kept them one step closer, as we ran out from the ally guards coming up from the rear and up the street from the left and the right, Looking for options I spotted a grocery store the back of it right up against the forest, I took off at a dead sprint Azoth in tow I didn't have time to think about doors so I jumped clean through the glass cutting my hind right leg landing I cried out in pain, "FUCK!"

Azoth's face said it all, "Come on we gotta go we can fix you up at home."

I clenched my teeth shut as I limped towards the back of the store, I could see the exit insight, "Run Dexios run," Azoth cried out from behind me when I heard him yelp, turning around I saw three guards pinning him down while a fourth James held a knife to Azoth's throat.

I growled, "Let him go, James, it doesn't have to go down like this."

Azoth cried out, "Dexios get out of he..."

His words were cut off by James plunging his knife through Azoth's heart, "Noooo!" I cried out taking a step back unable to believe what happened.

James coldly turned his head towards me, "Shoot that traitor."

I began running towards the door feeling tears run down my face as I approached, Gunshots rang out and bullets soared over my head, pissed I jumped doing a half barrel roll I triggered my change back to human form, Drawing my gun I let loose a full mag of bullets, I landed hard on my back I looked at the four men laying on the floor riddled with bullet holes, I holstered my empty gun feeling my right shoulder wince with pain I looked at it seeing blood pour out of a bullet hole, "Fuck," I whispered to myself slowly getting to my feet I looked at Azoth listening for his breath or a heartbeat... but there was nothing but the sounds of more guards coming, "I'm sorry my brother," I told him as I limped out the back of the store and into the forest, tears and blood flowing freely.

.

* * *

.

It was dark when I managed to stumble back to the zoo still bleeding out of my leg and shoulder wound, once in the zoo I collapsed and fell into darkness.

When I woke I was tied down to a stretcher in human form Abe was standing there watching me, "We had to tie you up you wouldn't quit thrashing they did their best to wrap you up but it looks like you stopped bleeding, what happened out there?"

I groaned feeling like I got hit by a car, "Our peace is no more they killed Azoth, now untie me."

Abe quickly done as he was told, "I'm sorry about your brother, he was good and deserved better, if there is anything I can do tell me."

"I need my things, bullets, and guns," I said feeling tears still fall from my face.

"What will you do?" He asked

I sat up slowly swinging my legs over the stretcher, "Leave."

"But this is your home, we will need your help with this war," Abe pleaded.

"No I lost my brother for your peace for your 'Zootopia' we are done I'm leaving," I said coldly.

"I see I will have someone stock your pack full of supplies and ammo it will be waiting at the exit for you," Abe said as he left.

I ran my hands through the hair on my head, "FUCK," I got up noticing I was in only my boxers, I looked around finding my clothes clean and folded on a table with my leather jacket clean and stitched up. Looking at my shoulder and leg there was no trace of a wound, slowly I got dressed and went to retrieve my things at the exit of the zoo.

Abe was true my pack was full of ammo and supplies, food, water bottles, and medical supplies. I fastened it to my back before I strapped my pistol and holster around my waist.

"Dexios," A voice rang out.

I turned to see Abe holding Azoth's shotgun, "He would want you to have it."

I shook my head, "No you will need all the guns you can get to fight the humans."

Abe sighed, "You know we lost him too, he was as much our family as yours, you don't have to go."

I shook my head, "You don't get it, I'm cursed neither human nor animal, I don't belong and had we never come here he might still be alive," With that I left on my own out into the world, a lone wolf searching for a purpose.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading, if you want more follow the story or review.**


	3. Lost at the end of the world

**Hey whats up readers? I know it's been awhile... If you want more review or hit the follow button, with that aside enjoy XD**

* * *

I sat in a dark bar in the corner watching everyone else go about their miserable life, I spent the first year or two walking in human form, passing by settlements of humans or animals occasionally having to kill one or the other, until I made it to 'The outpost' they called it a small town with only one building worth my while the bar, the barmaid wandered over to my table asking happily, "Is there anything I can get you?"

I shake my head at how happy she is, "How much for a glass of whiskey?"

"Well hun," She said, "That depends on how you want to pay we accept trades for useful supplies or ammo."

I reach in my backpack and pull out two full boxes of shotgun shells, "Make sure my glass doesn't go empty and no one talks to me."

She nodded grabbing the ammo and hurried to go get my drink bringing me a full bottle and a glass, I nodded as I poured myself a full glass and downed it feeling the alcohol burn my throat on the way down, I took a breath and refilled my glass, taking my time I watched the others in the bar, there were two barmaids the young one who served me and an older one and two guys travellers by the looks of them, the older lady announced, "You guys mind if I turn on the radio listen to the news."

I watched as she pulled out a battery radio and switched it on, I was mid drink when I heard my name come over the radio, "We are still looking for the bandit known as Dexios he and his brother attacked 'The School' killing four of the citizens, the guards managed to kill his brother, be on the lookout for a young white male about six feet tall brown hair and a leather jacket and his companion a black wolf reward for the head of either is twice your body weight in bullets." I finished my drink setting it down I could see them all still going about their own business, _'I guess in a shit world no one wants to play hero'_ I listen as the young barmaid tells the other girl, "It's a shame they don't offer rewards like that for finding missing people or killing gangs of bandits."

I open my bag and look in my food and water were all gone and I only had about 20 rounds of 9mm ammo left, I looked at the young waitress and waved her over, she smiled politely and asked, "Is everything okay I can turn the radio off if you want."

"No, it's not that," I said contemplating my next words, "Did I hear you have a missing person?"

I watched as she started to tear up, "Yea my brother, the bandits come here and take what they call protection tax, I didn't have any ammo or drugs so they took my little brother, said he would make a fine warrior."

She started crying, "I'm sorry to burden you with my problems," She wiped her tears away, "What did you want?"

"If someone found your brother and returned him could you pay them, food, water, and ammo?" I asked

"Hell if someone could do that, I would give them whatever they wanted for supplies, ammo, and give them free drinks for a week." She said.

"Deal do you know where the bandits are?" I asked.

"Wait what," She asked confused.

"I will do it, where are the bandits that took him?" I asked

"You will? I mean thank you, umm no I don't know where they took him." She replied looking visibly deflated.

"Whatever how long ago was he taken?" I questioned.

"A couple of days," She replied.

"Do you have any clothes of his? A shirt?" I asked.

She looked at me puzzled, "Yeah one sec."

I watched as she retrieved a small red t-shirt from behind the bar and made her way back over to me, "Here," She said handing it to me.

I nodded grabbing the shirt and tucking it into my bag, slowly I got up making sure to take my still half full bottle of whisky with me as I left, She grabbed my hand stopping me, "It's getting dark and you're drunk I don't think it's a good idea for you to go sleep here until morning then go."

I began laughing, "Have a bottle waiting for my return," I told her as I stepped out of the bar, I reached into my bag and pulled out the shirt, I inhaled deeply into it getting the little boys scent, I opened my eyes and stumbled off in the direction of the scent.

It was only about 5 km into the forest I came upon their encampment I finished drinking my bottle and staggered into the middle of their camp I asked, "What does a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" I spun around in circles watching as about five bandits made a circle around me. "This isn't the bar is it?"

A voice from behind me, "Naw mate you's a long way from the bar." I watched as their leader took a step towards me, "But for that nice jacket of yours I'll give you a bottle and directions back to the bar.

"Sounds like we got a deal mate, come get your jacket," I said dropping my empty bottle and slowly taking my jacket off careful to keep my pistol hidden by it, I watched as he slowly wandered over to me grabbing for my jacket, I let the jacket fall to the ground and punched him in the gut before drawing my gun and picking off the other four, holstering my gun and putting back on my jacket I looked at the leader of the bandits lying on the ground clutching his stomach, I grabbed his hair and hauled him to his feet, "Now I'm looking for the boy you took, where is he."

The bandit pointed to the big tent, "good," I said before snapping his neck, slowly I entered the tent gagged and tied up the boy sat in the corner shaking and crying, I reached for the cloth keeping him from talking only to have him freak out and pull away, "Easy not gonna hurt you, your sister hired me to bring you home I'm going to free you now okay?" I watched as the small boy no older than nine nodded, slowly I removed his restraints, "Better?" I asked and he nodded, "Good let's go."

Once we stepped outside the tent the boy looked at me wide eyed, "You killed them," I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I did," I responded coldly, "Now let's get you home."

The walk back was quiet and I could hear the boys heart race he was scared of me, and for good reason too, once the outpost was in view the boy took off running straight for the bar, "Lucy?"

"Ben?" I watch as they both run to each other and embrace in a big hug, I wander back to my booth at the bar and sat down, Lucy the barmaid runs over, "Thank you so much for bringing him back to me whatever you need just say the word."

"Whisky, water, food, and 9mm ammo," I tell her calmly.

"Yeah, sure thing one sec, Ben what do you say to the nice man who saved you?" She said as she hurried to retrieve my stuff.

"Thanks mister for saving me," The little boy said.

"Don't mention it," I said looking out the window, the sun just starting to come up.

Lucy came back with an armload of supplies, "I have more just one..."

I cut her off, "No, this is fine," I survey what she brought 1 bottle of whisky, 10 water bottles, 50 9mm bullets, and 20 cans of refried beans, I started loading it all in my backpack leaving the ammo out I reloaded my gun and spare magazines before putting them away.

"Are you sure there is nothing else I can get you?" She asked.

I shook my head and began drinking the whiskey right out of the bottle.

"It's morning and you are going to get drunk?" She blurted out.

"Yeah after what I've been through, that's the plan," I told her taking another swig.

"Hey everyone went through some shit doesn't mean you should piss your life away," She told me shaking her head.

I smiled, "My brother was killed before my eyes, before that my family died in an explosion, and I'm a wanted man."

"Wanted man by who?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Dexios."

She looked at me shocked, "The guy who killed the people in the city?"

"Yup five of em," I said taking another swig.

Lucy shook her head, "You must have had a reason why?"

"They chased me and my brother out of their city and shot him so I killed them and their leader James," I said.

Lucy paused a moment, "Fuck em, you're a hero, you are welcome here anytime, how long do you plan to stay I have a spare cot."

I nodded to her, "Thanks but, I'm leaving today."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"I have my reasons," I said looking off into the forest.

"Oh, well thank you again and if you find yourself in the area stop in," She said smiling.

I nodded as I got up grabbing my backpack before I left.

.

* * *

.

I sighed exhausted having walked for a month straight, "I need to find a bar or something." I walked another kilometer before coming across a settlement of animals I groaned as I changed forms, I could hardly keep my eyes open so I wandered in the first building I seen with an old neon sign, I felt relief as I sat down at the bar, "How much for whiskey?" I asked the female wolf tending the bar

I sighed hearing the door open and two wolves wander in, "Hey Triss two glasses, who the hell are you?" I watched as they sit on the stools beside me looking me up and down.

"Just here for a drink," I said.

"Triss, is this punk omega bugging you?" One of the male wolves asks the barkeep.

Warily Triss shakes her head and poured three glasses of whiskey, I nodded and grabbed my glass downing it, "Another," I said.

"Ammo or supplies first," The bartender said.

I sighed, "How many bullets a drink?"

"5 to 1," She said.

"Fine," I said reaching into my backpack I pulled out a handful of ammo and dropped it on the counter it was a mess of rifle and shotgun ammo, "Another."

Triss scowled at me as she took the ammo and poured me another glass, I downed it just as quick as the first, "Another."

She shook her head, "You might wanna take it slow."

I laugh at her, "And why's that? Don't tell me you care if a merc dies from alcohol poisoning."

"I just don't wanna clean up the mess," Triss says still glaring at me.

One of the male wolves turn to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Lookin for work and drinks," I tell him polishing off another glass.

"Work you say? So if I told you to kill John here you would?" Triss asked.

"Which ones John?" I ask drawing a knife and sticking it in the wood top of the bar.

"Whoa whoa whoa," One wolf says glaring at Triss, "What the hell."

I smile, "I take it your John?"

Triss began laughing, "Easy there, no one's paying you to kill him," I sighed putting my knife away.

"I'm not so easy to kill, I could have taken him," John the wolf mumbled to himself.

"Sorry Johnny boy, guess you won't find out if you could handle me, I don't kill for free," I said turning my attention back to my drink.

Suddenly the door swings inward and in come two kits a young wolf and a young cougar laughing and playing until they saw me, "A stranger," The little wolf cried out, "Mom, Who is he here?"

Triss shook her head, "It's okay boys, he's just here for a drink."

The two kits sat to my right, laughing, I suddenly feel a tap on my arm I look and see the cougar tapping my arm, "Where do you come from."

I shake my head, "Where I come from stories ain't free."

The cougar looks confused and looks to the barkeep Triss for an explanation, "The cheapskate means not from around here he wants to get paid for talking."

"But his stories are the greatest," _'great another wolf'_ slowly a gray wolf wandered up to me.

Triss pipes up, "You know him?"

I look at the gray wolf, "Yeah we've met."

The gray wolf sighs, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Yeah, so I hear. You slinging messages or something?" I ask.

"Zootopia needs warriors, since we lost our two best," The gray wolf said.

I laugh, "I can't believe you guys stuck with that name."

Triss shook her head, "How do you two know each other?"

"I gotta go but it's his story, ask him," The gray wolf turned to me, "If I don't see you before you leave, take care."

"You too," I say watching him leave.

Triss sighed, "What's it gonna cost to hear this story?"

I smiled, "A bottle of whiskey and a place to sleep."

"Fine," Triss grumbled grabbing a bottle and putting it on the table, "As for a place to sleep just aim for a booth."

"Alright what do you wanna know?" I ask.

The young wolf piped up, "You've been to Zootopia? Did you know Azoth and Dexios?"

I begin laughing, "And how do you know their names?"

One of the older wolves spoke up, "They were the warriors of Zootopia helped make peace with the humans and kept it longer than any could hope or expect until humans killed Azoth," The wolf spit on the ground, "Every wolf knows their names and most other animals two."

"Strange," I said.

"What's strange?" Triss asked.

"The humans have a different opinion of Dexios, Story goes he is a human who killed five humans, he's a wanted man and the black wolf is his companion," I say trying to hide a smile.

"You're a liar," John shouted at me, "Everyone knows he and his brother are wolves."

"Have you met them?" I asked, "No?" none of them talked, "I thought not."

The little cougar piped up, "And you have?"

I smiled taking a sip of whiskey, "I'm Dexios."

"Bull shit you lying pile of shit," John yelled.

"Why do you think that wolf knew me from Zootopia, Me and my brother helped build that place," I told them.

"No way," The other wolf growled.

"You really are Dexios aren't you?" Triss asked.

"The one and only at your service," I said.

Triss shook her head in disbelief, "Why did you leave Zootopia?"

"I lost my brother in the name of peace for them, I owe them nothing," I say taking another gulp.

"So what you wander the world alone, in a drunken stooper trying to kill yourself?" John asked.

"That's the goal," I said pissed at them _'what the hell do you all know about me'_ I could hear the little ones crying, "What's wrong kid?"

The little wolf looked up at me wiping tears away, "You were my hero," He said before running out with his cougar friend hot on his heels.

Triss shook her head, "You're a real piece of work ain't ya? Makin a kid that idolized you hate you in a matter of minutes, you're all he could talk about for weeks when that wolf showed up saying Zootopia needed us and spreading your heroic stories."

"Hey, Triss were gonna head out, let this tired old dog drink himself to death, you coming?" John asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go find my boy," She said following them out.

.

* * *

.

I awoke with my leather jacket wrapped around my head, sighing I unwrapped it and put it on squinting from the sunlight peeking through the windows.

"How you feeling Dex?" A voice asked.

I sat up in the booth still in wolf form my head was spinning and hurt, "I've been worse."

"You don't remember me do you?" The gray wolf asked.

I sighed rubbing my eyes, "You're the gray wolf leader from Zootopia you never chose a name while I was there."

"Yeah well I go by Grey," He said.

"How creative," I looked around for my whiskey.

"Looking for something?" Grey held my half full bottle of whiskey in his paw.

"Yeah give me," I say reaching out to grab it.

"No," He said throwing it at the wall smashing it to bits, "You are better than this, alpha up, you're acting like a pup."

I snarl at him, "You owe me a drink."

"Yeah well drinks on me next time you're in Zootopia," Grey said.

"I ain't going back ever," I said.

"We need your help, It's a long hard road back to home, we will have women and pups an easy target for bandits," He said.

"No can do I'm going the other way," I told him.

"For what?" He asked, "How much supplies do you have? Winter is coming have you planned for it?"

"No one lives forever, right?" I said smiling.

"How the mighty has fallen, for Azoth's memory and who you used to be I won't tell Abe or anyone I ran into you," Grey said shaking his head.

I groan my head still hurting, "Are you done tormenting me?"

"I just came to ask you to come home brother," He says.

I snarl bearing my fangs, "You are not my brother he died for you all."

"I see... Well, they are only taking the important things so you will have loads of alcohol to drown your sorrow, or kill yourself," I watched as he slowly got up and wandered to the door, "Good by my friend, may the moonlight shine on you again one day." And with that, he was gone. I stood there blinking, "The moonlight..." I whispered to myself shaking my head as I thought about Azoth's belief in the moon.

I managed to stumble my way to the bar reaching around it I hauled a bottle back over the counter, _'Don't lose yourself to grief,'_ Azoth's voice rang through my head, Looking down at the bottle in my hand I watch as my tears slowly dampen the bottle, "FUCK," I yell throwing the bottle at the window shattering both to pieces, the sunlight blinding me and making my head throb, holding my head in one paw I fished in my leather jacket for my sunglasses flipping them on, I thought of my human family and of Azoth as I looked out the window I could see them there waving at me, Shaking my head I mumbled, "Until we are reunited in the moonlight," I watched them fade and turn into the settlers walking away.

I sighed standing up on my hind legs fastening my backpack and looking at myself in the mirror, my fur was matted and stained with blood, my shirt and pants stained and shredded the only thing still whole was my jacket, I groaned dropping to all fours and headed out of the bar into the blinding light. It took a moment to adjust to the light and sensation of my head splitting open, groaning I began following the animals heading towards Zootopia.

It wasn't hard to catch up with them I was able to catch them walking I stayed back observing they walked on all fours pulling luggage and a wooden cart of supplies, they were mainly wolves John, Triss, her kid, Grey, and the other wolf and it looked like a cougar family the lil cat I met last night at the bar and what must be his mother and father, his father looked injured and slowing the group down, "Pitty," I mumbled to myself, "At this rate it will take months to get back," I looked up at the sun that was beginning to fall then back at them they had stopped and were setting up camp, so I circled around finding a good vantage point a hill overlooking the camp, I sat down and watched the treeline for any trouble.

I stood watch all night nothing happened I smiled relieved as they slowly packed up camp, it was another long excruciating day of walking at a slow pace, I spent most of my time watching the two young ones play together marveling that with a war raging on they seem so unaffected, I watched as they wandered off into the forest chasing each other, when I heard them scream, running I made it there first they two cubs were huddled together cowering from a thug holding a gun, "Hey," I yelled at the thug, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The thug turned his attention to me.

He laughed, "A dog wearing people clothes I've seen it all."

"You two get back to the others," I growled, "I'll handle him."

I watched as the young ones scrambled away the rogue bandit smiling, "You will handle me? I have a gun."

I laughed standing up on my two hind legs, "So do I."

The bandit laughed as I struggled to keep my balance, "Can you even grab your gun with those paws?

I fumbled reaching for my pistol causing me to drop back down to all fours the bandit throwing his head back laughing, "Dumb mut trying to play cowboy, can't even use that gun."

I slowly take a couple steps forward closing the distance between us, "You forget, I don't need a gun," I jump ripping his throat out and knocking him down, I spit his flesh out as I listened to his final breath gurgle out of his lungs I shook my head turning around I saw all the male wolves standing there.

Grey bowed his head causing the other two to follow suit, "So you decided to come after all?"

I nodded back, "Good thing I did."

Triss caught up to them her son in tow, "I owe you a big thanks for savi.."

I cut her off, "It's fine you all should go back to the wagon and keep moving."

Grey tilted his head, "You aren't coming?"

"I'll catch up," I said.

I waited until they left, I was still standing over my kill I shook my head fighting the urge to eat him as I licked the still warm blood from my lips, I stayed locked there looking at the blood run from his throat staining the grass, I dipped my head down letting my tongue hang centimeters away, I could practically taste the sweet taste of his blood as I felt drool fall from my maw making stomach growl, "No," I whispered to myself before chasing after the others.

.

* * *

.

I walked silently at the front of the group focused on all the sounds and smells searching for danger, Grey caught up and walked quietly just behind me, occasionally I would turn back and see everyone perk up, looking up it was getting late and the injured cougar looked tired, "Make camp here," I told Grey.

"Yes Alpha," He said.

I paused looking at him, "What did you say?"

He turned his head away, "I called you Alpha, I'm sorry old habit dies hard."

"It's fine Grey," I said walking towards high ground.

.

* * *

.

Upon my hill, I sat there watching. my body and mind tired, I sighed struggling to keep my eyes open...

 ***Snap*** I remained still slowly opening my eyes I was still sitting up it was dark even darker with my sunglasses on, "Were you sleeping?"

I looked it was Triss, "Just resting my eyes a little."

"Why are you up here all alone?" She asked.

"Watching for danger," I responded.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't a bandit then, or you'd be screwed," She laughed.

"You should go back to camp," I told her.

"I came to bring you back, you need proper food and rest," She said.

"Don't worry about me," I said exhausted.

"Come on you can barely sit up come eat and rest," She said.

"No, I'm fi..." I was cut off.

"I know those guy's think you're the Alpha so don't make me kick your ass and make you omega, because I wasn't asking I was telling you, go eat," She said standing ready to pounce.

I sighed, "Okay, lead the way."

She smiled turning around, "Very wise of you."

I shook my head and followed.

Everyone was gathered around a fire eating and laughing until they saw me everything went quiet as I took a spot by the fire, I looked around at everyone I was the only one wearing clothes, _'nothing like being the weird outsider'_ I ran a paw up to my face I was still wearing sunglasses I took them off and managed to get them back into my jacket pocket.

Triss finally broke the silence as she dropped a bowl of kibbles in front of me, "Man you look like shit and smell worse you need a bath."

Everyone laughed I just shook my head and took a bite of kibbles the injured male cougar spoke up, "Hey Dexios is it? Why do you wear those rag things are you cold?"

I chuckled, "The pockets come in handy and they protect me somewhat, I never caught your name."

The cougar shook his head, "I'm Connor, this is my wife Beth, and son Blake."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you,"

Grey laughed, "Well besides them you know me, Triss, John, the ones you don't know are Triss' son Alec and the other wolf, Jake."

I finished my mouthful of kibbles, "Thanks for the food."

Triss laughed, "Least we could do after you saved our two young ones."

I finished my kibble and got up to leave, "Where are you going?" Grey asked.

"To rest," I said.

"Don't trust us?" Grey replied.

"I'm just more of a lone wolf," I told them.

Connor the male cougar piped up, "Not if you're traveling with us."

Triss laughed, "You best just lay down and get comfy."

I sighed unslinging my backpack, gun, and holster.

"Why don't you get out of those rags we can find you new ones along the way," Triss told me.

I sighed standing up on my hind legs I shook off my jacket letting it fall to the ground, next the shirt and pants I struggled with the button and zipper but when I got them off I threw them in the fire before grabbing my jacket I turned to see everyone staring at me, "What?"

Grey spoke up, "You are covered in blood, your fur is matted, and you stink like death, how are you still alive?"

"Just one of the perks of being me I guess," I said falling to all fours putting my jacket in my mouth.

I found a spot that was comfy and threw my jacket over my head covering it from any light.

.

* * *

.

I felt gentle nips on my ear, I groaned and twitched, The bites got a little rougher, "What are you doing?"

"You don't like it," Triss asked, I felt a shiver run up my spine and my body tense she began laughing, "I'm just messing with you, we are gonna start packing up."

I sat up shaking my jacket off my head my heart still racing, the sunlight burning my eyes, I grabbed my shades and put them on before putting my jacket on, "Okay I'll get my stuff." I had to stuff my holster and belt into my backpack but the gun fits nicely in my jacket, all set to go I looked around everyone else was just about ready.

.

* * *

.

"Kinda lonely up here ain't it?" I turned to see Triss walking beside me.

"Mhmmm it's peaceful," I mumble.

"Mind if I walk with you then?" She asked.

I sigh looking up at the sun it was only noon, "If you want."

"Why do you always chose to be alone?" She asked.

"Stright to the point, Eh?" I said, "It's who I am."

"That's not an answer," She flicked her tail annoyed.

"Why are you here with me your husband would." I was cut off

She laughed, "No he left when Alec my son was born," she hit me with her tail, "I'm single if that's what you were wondering."

I swallowed hard, "What? Why, uh why would you think that?"

I felt her lean up against me she was so warm I felt a smile cross my face as she whispered in my ear, "You enjoyed my wake up call didn't you?"

I shook my head and sidestepped causing her to stumble, "I'm sorry but, I'm not like you."

She looked at me confused, "You look like a wolf to me, Do you not like me? Are you gay? I heard when the bomb hit it changed us, so it's okay I think Grey likes you."

I shake my head, "What? No, I'm not gay, It's complicated."

I felt her bite my ear playfully, "Full moon tonight might be our last with the war and all, enjoy life while you can." She nipped the underside of my neck gently before going back to the group. I kept walking in a daze, _'Azoth what the hell do I have myself in now, I wish you were here I could use your help.'_

.

* * *

.

Finally we stopped to set up camp, So I decided to venture off just a little ways away there was a creek running, stepping into the running water I watched as mud and blood flowed off my dirty paws, slowly my reflection became visible, my fur was a mess matted and crusted with blood, even my face stained red with the blood of the bandit the other day, I sighed, "I'm surprised they aren't scared of me," slowly I took my jacket off and flung it to dry land before wandering deeper into the creek, I found a nice spot where I could sit and the water was only shoulder height, the running water cleansed my fur of blood and cooled my sore muscles, "What are you doing?" I turned to see Alec standing there.

I cleared my throat, "Just enjoying the cold water."

I heard splashing and turned to watch him wade into the water and join me, "It is cold."I laughed dipping my head under the water just to shake and spray him with the droplets, "HEY!" He cried out jumping into me pushing me back under the water.

I surfaced with him clung to my back, "Are you boy's having fun?" Triss asked from the edge of the water, "Come on it's time to eat."

"Oh but mom," Alec protested.

"No buts back to camp," She stated.

I followed the little one out of the water shaking dry the best I could before putting my jacket back on I watched as Alec disappeared towards camp Triss then turned to me, "Thank you."

I stared at her tilting my head confused, "For what?"

"For putting up with him, you're his hero, you're all he can talk about," She told me.

I smiled at her, "He's a good kid."

I watched as she wandered over and sniffed me, "Well you don't look any better, but you smell a bit better."

I laughed shaking more water from my fur spraying her, "Shall we?"

She nips my ear playfully, "Right here? It's a little dirty and with dinner, we will have to be quick"

I feel my jaw hang loosely as I stare at her in shock, "WHAT!? I meant go back for dinner."

"Loosen up I was kidding, mostly," She hip checks me laughing, "Let's go eat."

.

* * *

.

After the meal I excused myself, naturally they asked why and where I was going, I sighed, "There's something I need to do," I walked as far from them as I could finding a peaceful spot, an empty meadow kissed with the full moon's light, I looked up at the moon, "I'm sorry, I should have done this earlier but it was hard," I struggled with the lump in my throat trying to find air, "In the light of the full moon may the darkness in me fade, as I embrace my true form in your pure light guide me from sin and keep me from harm so that I may one day run with my fallen brother Azoth, under your light may those you have taken hear my voice and know I have not forgotten, for we will be reunited one day soon."

I felt the full moon wash over me and heard a faint howl on the wind, I closed my eyes turning my maw skyward, loosing a long drawn out howl, I heard someone join in beside me opening my eyes I saw Azoth sitting beside me smiling in his wolf form, "Hey pup I heard your howl."

I felt tears flow from my eyes, "Azoth? How?" I creaked.

"By the moonlight have I truly taught you nothing?" He said laughing.

"Azoth I'm sorry you died because of me I." He cut me off.

"We all die I don't hold you accountable," He sighed looking up at the moon, "I don't have much more time."

"No you can't leave me again," I cried out.

"I'm not I will always be with you brother, even when you can't see me, every full moon you howl I will answer," He told me.

"So I will see you next full moon?" I asked my tail wagging.

"No, not unless the moon allows it," He said.

"Oh, before you go what do I do?" I asked tears still falling from my eyes.

He laughed, "Live for both of us, and enjoy life, Oh and Triss is one hot chick."

I smiled at him laughing as my vision blurred over with tears when I wiped them away I saw him fade into mist, "Goodbye Azoth, my brother."

"Bye pup," He said smiling.

I threw my head back once again howling at the moon listening to his faint howl in reply I smiled looking at the moon, "Thank you."

.

* * *

.

The walk back to the camp seemed short and I could feel the joy and fire in my belly return I could hear them howl and laugh as they danced around the fire, smiling I walked over and sat down watching, Grey spotted me and laughed, "Are you going to join in?" I smiled getting up and howling they all joined in even the cougars joined in.

We howled and laughed into the morning finally we began winding down as the moon began it's decent, we all stood there panting, trying to catch our breath, my whole body was still buzzing with adrenaline as I tried to find a comfy spot to sleep, I let out a long breath as I rolled over unable to sleep, I open my eyes shocked when I felt someone push their way up against me, "Shhhh just go to sleep," Triss told me, I smiled and nipped her ear gently before wrapping my paw around her pulling her closer into my embrace, she slowly tucked her head under mine as we spooned.

.

* * *

.

I felt the sun on my face and readjusted still holding Triss in my embrace I smiled as I felt her soft breaths lead by faint whimpers I kissed the top of her head causing her to fidgeted in my arms, "Is it morning already?" She asked softly.

I bit her ear playfully, "Yeah we should start packing up."

She groaned in protest, "But this is so peaceful and warm."

I hugged her tighter, "We stay like this any longer and they will start to wonder about us."

"Mhmmmm," She mumbled closing her eyes again, "Let them wonder."

I kissed the top of her head before getting up, I looked around only Grey was up smiling at me, I shook my head and put on my sunglasses, before finding a nice spot to piss.

After a quick breakfast and packing up I took lead, Grey casually caught up to me, "Good morning Grey."

"Isn't it tho," Grey said chuckling to himself.

I glanced sideways at him, "What is it?"

"Come on it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you still wreak of her scent," He said laughing.

"I uh, um," I said panicked.

"Easy, she's good for you I haven't seen you so full of life, but don't break her heart or we will break you," He warned.

I laughed, "Ya she's something else."

Grey shook his head at me, "Then what the hell are you doing up here?"

"Thanks if you need someone to swap you out just howl," I said wagging my tail, before circling back to the group.

I smiled spotting Triss and Alec and wandered over to them, "Hey," I said smiling.

They both smiled at me and greeted me, we walked a little ways in silence until Alec broke the silence, "Hey Dexios can I wear your glasses."

I laughed handing them over, and watched as he put them on and smiled, "They suit you, why don't you hold on to them for me."

Alec's eyes light up excited, "Really thank you I'm gonna go show Blake."

Triss and I laughed as we watched him run off to show his friend, "So what were you and Grey talking about."

I smiled at her, "Alpha stuff."

"Pfft right okay then," She laughed, "Do you get off on being such a mystery?"

"You've heard the stories they are mostly true," I said with a smug grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't trip on that massive ego you got there."

I laughed, "I'll try."

"Will you at least tell me where you were from, did you have a pack or family?" She pleaded.

I sighed, "I lived in the forest near Zootopia, I had no pack just my family it was me, Azoth, Jane my sister, and my parents. When the bombs hit my parents and sister died, my brother and I came across Grey and some others they took us in... a little while later my brother was killed, I left Zootopia and went town to town looking for work and booze, and that about sums it up."

She leaned up against me and snuggled her head under my neck briefly, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay life happens, what about yourself?" I asked.

"Oh well," She paused, "A lot of it's a blur before the bombs hit... all I know was Alec was my pup and his father was gone or dead I don't know..." She trailed off trying to remember before the bombs, "That's all I can remember before we changed, me and my pack, John and Jake found that old town, I took the bar keep they protected the town then the cougars joined us, and it wasn't long until Grey showed up, and then some cocky wolf stumbled into my bar claiming to be the famous Dexios."

I laughed, "I think I've proven that I can walk the walk."

"Yes the Alpha, Dexios himself, killed hundreds of humans without flinching but scared of one lil she-wolf," She giggled.

"Well I just couldn't live with myself if you beat me, what would everyone think," I laugh.

"So you think I could beat you?" She growled lowly and stopped walking.

"No, I don't," I stated calmly stopping as well.

"Care to test that," She challenged.

I sighed sitting down, "I have no desire to fight you."

"Come on get up, prove that you are the legend," She growled playfully.

"Fine," I groaned shaking off my jacket and backpack before I took a stance.

She was determined to strike first, she lunged at me teeth snapping shut hitting nothing but air as I effortlessly jumped to the side, "You will have to do better than that."

She charged at me snarling I began laughing as I side stepped last second leaving one paw outstretched I tripped her, quickly I pinned her down on her back and gently kissed her neck, "Still think you can beat me?"

"No fair," She writhed trying to get free.

I nipped her chin, "I," I nipped just below her chin, "Didn't hear," I nipped her neck gently causing her to shudder, "You submit."

She stopped struggling, "I submit."

I smiled leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Suddenly we were interrupted, "Hey" Grey yelled, "Do you want us to wait?"

I glared at him for ruining the mood, sighing I let Triss go, "Guess we should catch up... so I can kill him."

Triss laughed, "Cockblocked by a beta that's too funny."

I watched as Triss put on my jacket as I threw on my backpack she stepped in front of me and walked seductively in front of me saying her tail and ass, I almost tripped over my own paws trying to follow her.

Grey was laughing when I caught up to him, I growled low, "Asshole."

He began laughing harder, "Sorry just couldn't resist, I mean shit, I knew you liked her but damn you don't mess around."

"We were just wrestling," I told him.

"What with your tounges?" He asked barely holding in a laugh.

"...I'm going to scope out ahead see if there are any animal settlements," I told him.

"Way to change the subject Alpha," Grey teased.

"Fuck off," I growled before heading out.

.

* * *

.

It felt good to run after walking for so long, I weaved my way between trees heading towards the smell of food cooking on a fire, I made my way into their camp looking around the meat on the fire smelled irresistible, _'Who would leave meat cooking'_ my eyes widened _'It's a trap'_ I reached for my gun, but my paw hit nothing but air, "Shit." Triss has my jacket and gun.

"Shit is right little doggy," A voice boomed from behind me.

I turned around and there stood three bandits holding guns and smiling, "What's in the backpack?" One asked.

I slowly took off the bag, "See for yourself."

I kept the bag in my mouth and slowly stepped forwards closing the gap between me and them I tossed the bag as hard as I could towards them before lunging at the closest ripping out his throat I quickly spit out his throat and ran towards the others, narrowly missing a gunshot, this time I went full force headbutting the guy in the nuts sending him backwards onto his ass and causing him to drop his pistol, quickly I managed to grab it and stand up on my hind legs, I held it there aimed at the last bandit who looked shocked at his comrades on the ground, "Drop your gun," I growled at him.

"No fuckin way," He said aiming his gun at me.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

I felt his shot graze my left shoulder ripping my flesh open, I yelled as I watched him stumble backward blood pouring out of his chest, I stumbled forwards on two legs, shooting him in the head to make sure he was dead.

I became aware of the bandit I nutted trying to escape, I shook my head dropping the gun and ran after him, jumping I grabbed his shoulders and smashed his head into the ground with an audible crack, I watched as his blood poured out of his nose, I turned him over grabbing his throat in my paw and ripping it out the warm blood staining my paw the smell making my mouth water, I groaned in pain looking at my shoulder that was now bleeding profusely, "Fuck." I growled I quickly grabbed my backpack and began limping back to camp.

.

* * *

.

Grey spotted me as I emerged from the forest, it was getting dark and they had set up camp for the night, his face struck with concern as he ran over to me, "Hey are you okay you're bleeding."

I wince as I continue limping towards camp, "Yeah I ran into some thugs."

"Shit," Grey mumbled.

I sat down by the fire and licked my wound, the bleeding had slowed down a little I was already beginning to heal.

"Dexios oh my! Are you okay?" Triss asked running over to my side still wearing my jacket.

"It looks worse than it is I'm fine," I reassured her.

"What the hell were you thinking going alone? We were worried sick you never even told us you were leaving" She growled.

"I uh... I'm sorry" I sighed feeling guilty closing my eyes I let my head droop.

I felt her nuzzle my neck, "Don't do it again."

I nuzzled her back, "Okay I won't."

Grey coughed, "Should we bandage you up?"

I looked at everyone staring at us _'so much for keeping us a secret'_ I shook my head, "No it's slowing down it's fine."

Grey shook his head, "That's the second time I've seen you shot, ever think that luck of yours will run out?"

I laughed, "I've been shot and shot at more than you would think and I'm still here."

Triss looked at me, "What?"

I swallowed hard, "I went town to town killing bandits they normally pack heat."

Grey rolled his eyes, "So do you so what happened."

"I wandered into the camp it was quiet but there was food cooking on the fire I knew then it was a trap, I reached for my gun but it was in my jacket here... so I took care of them the old fashion way and got clipped in the process," I told them.

"Dex," Triss sighed, "You shouldn't have gone alone."

Grey nodded, "She has a point our packs stronger as one."

I stood up clearing my throat, "Grey a word?" I said walking out of earshot of everyone with a slight limp.

When we were far enough away Grey spoke up, "Alpha?"

I sighed hearing my title, "Grey you know I'm not a wolf you've seen me transform... That's why I go alone you guys can't keep up with me, plus if things get tense I can always shift to human and shoot better."

I watched as Grey looked down letting his ears drop, "I'm sorry Alph-, I mean Dexios."

I shook my head, "What I mean is I can't ask any of you to go with me if one of you die it would be on me, I."

Grey cut me off, "If we die it's on us, not you, you may not have been born a wolf but to them," He jerked his head towards camp, "You are, I will keep your secret to the grave but you do things like us no more of this lone wolf crap, you are our Alpha now act like it."

I stared shocked at Grey, "Yeah... Okay, I will... So does that make you my Beta?"

I see Grey perk up as his tail begins to wag, "I would be honored to be your second in command."

I smiled, "Well it's settled then from now on those who wish to go with me can."

Grey let out an excited bark, "Let's go tell the others!"

I laughed and followed Grey back.

.

* * *

.

Once back to the group I cleared my throat, "Grey and I talked when I go on scouting trips any who wish can join, don't feel obligated to tho."

Alec ran up to me, "Can I come."

I looked to Triss, "It's not up to me, ask your mom."

"Mom," Alec cried out, "Can I go scouting with Dexios?"

Triss sighed, "I don't see why not."

I looked shocked _'Are you fucking crazy?'_ I wanted to yell at her until Grey stepped in, "I guess that means I should go too and keep you two out of trouble." He nodded at me, I sighed, ' _I understand'_

I nodded back before turning to Triss, "I'll need my jacket back then."

I watched as she began pouting as she reluctantly took my jacket off and gave it back to me, I marveled at just how naked I felt without it before slipping it on the weight of it making me feel whole again, I slid my paw in the pocket and felt my gun sitting there ready I pulled it out unloading it, "Grey how good are you on two legs?"

"What?" He asked confused.

I laughed and stood up on my two hind legs stumbling a little, "Two legs."

"Why?" Grey asked.

"To use this," I told him raising my paw and showing my gun.

Grey got up on his hind legs falling rather quickly on his ass, I began laughing before walking slowly over to him and offering him a paw, "here." He grabbed my paw and I pulled him up on two legs, still holding him I told him, "Take it easy find your balance," he wobbled back and forth swinging his arms to keep balanced I let go of him and took a step back he was shaky but could stand, "That's good."

Grey shook his head careful not to lose balance, "I feel ridiculous."

I laughed, "Yeah but you need to learn to shoot, here." I said passing him the unloaded pistol.

He fumbled with his paws to keep a grasp on the gun, I quickly readjusted and corrected his grasp, "Okay you got it?"

"Yeah, I think," He said warily.

"Okay so put the mag in the bottom," I said passing him a full mag, He took it examining it before putting it in the gun, "Good now to load it pull the top all the way back then let go." He did as told and chambered a round, "Now take stance aim and when you are ready to pull the trigger, It will be loud just warning."

I watched as he looked still uncertain but he took a stance and aimed, "What am I trying to hit?"

"One sec," I retrieved an empty water bottle from my backpack and put in on a stump 20 yards from Grey quick. Back with everyone else I watched as Grey once again took aim shaking from fear or standing on two legs for so long. ***Bang*** I looked at the water bottle ...miss.

Grey shook his head, "It is loud!."

I laughed, "Shut up and shoot the bottle."

Shot after shot missed it's target until the gun was empty, he looked at me, "How did I do?"

I laughed, "Well you sure killed the grass, but I think you missed the water bottle."

"Hey It's too far away," He said dropping back down to all fours.

I shook my head, "Give it here," I said grabbing the empty pistol, I quickly dropped the empty mag and put in a full one, quickly racking the slide back loading the gun before taking aim, ***Bang*** I watched as the water bottle flew backwards, "Still think it's too far away?"

Grey rolled his eyes, "Show off."

I put the gun back in my pocket before dropping back to all fours, "We should catch some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

I took a spot near the fire Triss came over and nestled down with me, I smiled wrapping my arms around her kissing the top of her head gently as I whispered, "In the light of the full moon may the darkness in me fade."

Triss fidgeted a little, "What does it mean."

I smiled grabbing her paw in mine, "It's my belief, same as my brothers."

"Belief?" She asked.

I laughed lightly, "We ask the moon to guide us, to keep us from sin, so that one day we can join our fallen in paradise."

"Paradise? What's it like?" She asked.

I felt my brows furrow, "Azoth once told me every day you can hunt, lounge in the sun, swim, or play, and every night is a full moon."

"It sounds amazing!" I could feel her tail wag.

"Next full moon we will recite the whole thing," I told her closing my eyes.

.

* * *

.

I woke up a few hours before first light, it was quiet everyone was sleeping and the fire was smoldering just on the verge of going out, I nipped Triss' ear gently causing her to squirm, I smiled nipping just below her ear on her neck, she groaned, "What time is it?"

I pulled her tighter into my embrace, "Just before sunrise, but it's time for us to set out."

She mumbled, "You boys be careful, and bring my son back safe okay?"

I kissed her, "Will do."

.

* * *

.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and filled my mags with ammo and made sure my gun was full and loaded before I walked over to Alec, he was laying there fast asleep still wearing my sunglasses, I chuckled to myself before giving him a nudge, "Hey time to go bud." I watched him slowly get up trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "You don't have to come you know."

"I want to tho," He yawned.

"Good I'll get Grey you say by to your mom," I told him.

Grey was fast asleep on his back snoring with his tongue out, "Oh you are so lucky I pawned my phone away or that would be my background."

Grey rolled over and began getting up, "Huh, What?"

I laughed, "Time to go."

.

* * *

.

We walked to the camp of bandits I killed the day before, as we approached the camp Grey looked at me worried, "Alpha?"

I sniffed the air, "It's okay they are dead grab what you need or things we can trade."

I began filling my backpack with ammo, canned food, and a set of clothes that would fit me, Grey began rummaging through items same with Alec, Grey sighed, "This feels wrong."

"It's survival what do you think they would do in our position? I may not like it but we need guns and supplies so load up," I reassured him.

Once we grabbed all the valuables we set out towards a settlement it didn't smell too far off.

.

* * *

.

We stayed on the edge of the settlement hidden in the forest, I shook my head it was "the outpost" the human settlement I helped not long ago I turned to Grey, "Are you feeling lucky?"

Grey stammered, "Wha- Are you fucking crazy?! It's a human settlement."

"I take that as a no?" I asked.

"Um," Grey mumbled, "Is it safe?"

I laughed, "No... But they will trade with us, refuse us... or kill us." They both looked at me shocked, "Okay you two stay here I will go trade with them."

"No," Grey said forcefully, "We will do this together, Alec stay close."

"Follow my lead... And don't speak," I told them slowly making my way to the bar, I watched as everyone gasped seeing us some ran, I sighed keeping my pace we made it to the bar with no shots fired, I walked up to the bartender it was Lucy the girl I helped, other than her there were two male mercs by the looks of them, I cleared my throat and she turned around and looked as tho she wanted to scream.

She took a step back, "Please I don't want trouble."

"Easy," I said taking a seat at the bar Grey and Alec following my lead, "Just here to trade and maybe a drink and food, then we will leave in peace."

She was shaking, "I heard rumors that you could talk but..."

"I know it's a lot, will you do business with us?" I asked looking at the mercenaries walking towards us my hand went into my pocket and wrapped around my pistol as I watched them.

The two merc now stood right beside me, "Lucy you want us to handle these dogs?"

I laughed standing up on my hind legs looking them in the eyes, "You two wanna fight that's fine by me, two on one we leave them out of it," I said pointing at Grey and Alec.

Lucy piped up, "No fighting, guys... wolves? Just calm down."

I sat back down ignoring the two men, "Sorry ma'am I'm a proud creature by nature."

The two men scowled as they returned to their seats, Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry what can I get you guys-wolves?"

I laughed, "You can call us guys, I'll have a whiskey and a burger."

Grey cleared his throat, "I'll have the same?"

Alec piped up, "Me too."

Lucy the barkeep looked at me wide eyed, "It's okay the kid drinks? And how do you want your burgers?"

I smiled, "Cooked and plain, he can try it but bring him some water would ya?"

We watched her disappear to go cook and so Grey turned to me, "Whats a burger?"

I chuckled, "Meat between bread," I heard the door swing open and The bar keeps little brother Ben walked in he stopped when he spotted us.

"Sis?" He cried out.

Lucy came out, "Yeah Ben?"

"What are wolves doing here?" He asked.

"It's fine they are just after food and supplies then they are gone," She reassured him, "Mind watching the bar I need to cook food."

Ben nodded as he rounded the bar and stood staring at us, after a minute or so of awkward silence the boy asked, "I heard animals could talk it that true?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes we can."

The kid's eyes widened, "No way... Where are you from or going? Wait you don't kill and eat people... Do you?"

I laughed, "We don't eat humans and only kill in self-defence as for where we are going... we are going home."

"I know that jacket," The kid said eyeing me up.

' _Fuck'_ I thought to myself, "Mhmm is that so..."

"Yeah the guy who saved me wore it," The kid glared at me, "What did you do to him?"

I sighed, "I didn't kill anyone for it if that's what your asking."

We were interrupted by the waitress coming back with our burgers and drinks, I smiled taking a sip of whiskey enjoying the burning sensation it gave my throat, I turned to see Alec take a sip and cough, "Ah that's disgusting and it burns." I smiled at him before taking a bite out of my plain burger it was a delicious change from dog kibbles.

Lucy tussled Bens' hair, "I hope you didn't bother our guests too much."

I swallowed my mouthful, "Not at all."

Lucy looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry but I gotta ask, why did you come to a human settlement? I mean with the war and all people are more likely to shoot you than help you."

I took another drink quick, "Didn't know till it was too late and figured what the hell, worst you could do was shoot at us."

"Yeah but you put your pup in danger," She retorted.

I coughed, "What? No, he's not mine."

Grey laughed, "Aint my pup."

"Where's your mom pup?" The waitress asked Alec.

Alec looked at her innocently, "Back at camp."

Lucy put her hands on her hips unimpressed, "And she let you go to a human settlement with these two?"

I cleared my throat, "Hey he's alive and very much unharmed."

She glared at me, "I wasn't talking to you."

Alec raised his voice, "Hey! I decided to follow my Alpha on my own."

The human girl looked taken back, "Your Alpha?"

"Yes," I said calmly, "I told my pack those who wish may accompany on my scouting trip may tag along."

"So you're the Alpha then?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yes that is my rank."

"I guess I should apologize for being rude to you," She mumbled.

I put my paw up, "It's fine you didn't know and nor are you from my pack."

I finished my burger and whiskey, "Shall we trade?"

"Sure what do you want?"

After trading we took our loot and headed back towards camp, I managed to get Alec a children's size leather jacket that he wore proudly other than that I traded ammo and guns we didn't need for some pistols for Grey and the others and 9mm ammo for myself.

* * *

 **XD Alright I hope you all enjoyed, If you did tell me what you think.**


	4. Sins under the full moon

**... If you are reading this review because odds are if you are four chapters deep I have done something right and feedback/reviews = more chapters and better writing okay, I guess I should inform you this chapter does nothing to further the plot and contains sexual acts, well here is the next chapter. XD**

.

* * *

.

I sighed looking up at the sky, "Full moon," I tell myself feeling anxious, it has been about a month since we traded with the humans, Grey has excelled at standing on two feet as well as shooting and the others have made good progress. I watch the sun slowly fall behind the mountains, the sky is illuminated with a brilliant orange I smile enjoying the last rays of warmth from the sun.

"Hey, Dex!" I snap out of my trance looking back at Grey, "We gonna stop or keep walking all day?"

I look back at the sun but it has disappeared, "Let's set up camp," I tell him.

It doesn't take us long to set up a fire and eat quick, everyone is buzzing with energy from the full moon Triss who is sitting beside me asks, "Are you going to teach us the paradise thing?"

I look around everyone looks at us confused, Grey tilts his head, "What?"

I fidget a little as I clear my throat, "It was Azoth's and mine belief," They continue staring intently at me so I continue, "We recite the same words asking the moon to guide us and one day reunites us in paradise."

Grey's tail sways as he asks, "Can we go to paradise?"

' _... I don't know if just an average wolf can Azoth was a werewolf same as me'_ I smile not wanting to break their hopes, "I don't see why not," I look to the sky it was almost time, "Listen closely and repete after me, In the light of the full moon may the darkness in me fade, as I embrace my true form in your pure light guide me from sin and keep me from harm so that I may one day run with my fallen brothers and sisters, under your light may those you have taken hear my voice and know I have not forgotten, for we will be reunited one day soon."

I feel the hair on my neck stand up as they finish repeting the verse, I slowly close my eyes and tilt my head to the sky, my howl cries out in the quiet night, when my lungs were empty I can hear Azoth answer my call with his own howl from paradise, I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me, "Call out see if they answer you."

I listen to their howls fill the sky Triss frowns, "I didn't hear anything."

Everyone else pipes up, "Me nither."

Grey looks at me confused, "Have you ever heard anything?"

I look up at the moon, "Yes..."

Triss pipes up, "What have you heard?"

I turn to her and smile, "Only what the moon lets me."

She shoulders me and pouts, "Fine don't tell."

I laugh and nudge her back, "We are close to Zootopia only a couple more days maybe a week tops."

I feel Triss nip my ear before nuzzling up to me, I feel a smile spread across my face, as I stare into the flames of the fire, I felt at peace for the first time in along time, I no longer carried the weight of the dead and I was hopefull for the living, "Everything okay Dex?" Triss asked in a hushed whisper.

I nodded, "Yeah," I mumble, looking at everyone else holwing and celebrating, making it this far and being so close to Zootopia was quite the feat Triss bites my ear a little hard causing me to flinch out of my deep thoughts, I turn to her grining, "So you want to play rough?" I turn to nibble Triss back catching air.

I blink at her confused, she giggles, "You want it," She leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on my maw, "Come get it," She whispers before running into the woods.

I sit there blinking, still dazed I hear someone laughing at my side I turn to see Grey grinning goofily at me, "Well what are you waiting for?" I blink at him still processing what happened, "Dex go after her before I do."

I slowly get to my feet, feeling my heart pounding, It takes all my concentration to find Triss' scent as I head off into the woods.

I begin wandering aimlessly in the woods unable to focus, I look around smelling her scent, I frown not able to track her, I try to calm my mind but its a mess of emotions, desire, all for Triss, I hear a twig snap, but it was too late I turn to see her crash into my side toppling me over, before I can recover she pins me down I stop struggling and smile at her, she growly softly nipping my neck, "Do you submit?" She asks.

I laugh, "Not a chance."

Triss growls before biting my shoulder hard almost drawing blood, "And now?" I shake my head using my strength to roll over and pin her on her back she looks up at me pouting, "Hey no fair." I lean in to kiss her but instead lightly bite her bottom lip causing her to quiver.

I pull lightly and let go moving my maw beside her ear, "Don't move," I wisper to her as I begin kissing down her chin, her neck, I feel her struggle to not move, I smile moving lower to her belly I lightly nip her hip causing her to moan and fidget, I continue kissing down her hip slowly making her squirm more, I stop, "Want me to stop?"

She growls, "You fucking stop I'll kill you."I laugh and kiss her wet pussy causing her to moan, "I don't know what you are doing but don't stop," she tells me.

I slowly lick her we pussy, she moans, "Oh fuck," I continue licking slowly teasing her, I stop to lick my nose I smile placing my nose on her clit and start to rub in small circles, "Oh shit Dex," She moans taking a sharp breath, "Where did you lear..." I dart my toung inside her dripping wet pussy cutting her off, "I want you in me now!" she begins to get up.

I shake my head and gently push her back down I take a step forward and straddle her she looks at me confused I kiss her quickly before lowering myself down on her I grab my hard wet dick in one paw and gently stick the tip in her warm wet pussy, I slowly begin thrusting as she runs her paws through the fur on the back of my neck she grips my fur in her paws and moans, "Harder Alpha."

I slam my dick in hard making her cry out in pleasure as she leans her head back I begin pumping faster and harder, she takes a short shallow breath, "Oh fuck I'm close." I can feel her vagina pulse tightening up I groan close to climax as well I feel the knot on my dick slip inside her making her cry out as she orgasms I grunt and cum inside her stuck by the knot we stay there panting.

* * *

 **XD well back to writing the actual story**


	5. The white wolf

**XD Okay so I decided to make this a shorter chapter mainly because I'm guessing the next one will be longer than normal plus I found a good spot to end at ;)**

.

* * *

.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I set my eyes on Zootopia, "It's changed so much," I mumbled to myself, the zoo was boarded up and animals with guns stood guard at the entrance, I looked back at my group it was a long hard trip to get here, Grey stood at my side.

"You did it Alpha," He told me, "Home sweet home."

I laughed, "Yeah, not quite how I remembered it."

Alec came running up, "Is that it?! Is that Zootopia?" He asked frantically.

I smiled at him, "The one and only."

The tiger that was guarding the front spotted us, "Grey? Is that you? Who goes there."

Grey looked at me I nodded taking a couple steps forwards, "My name Is Dexios, I helped Grey and the other mammals make it here," I said standing proud.

I watched him grab a radio and speak into it, "Sir, Dexios is home, along with Grey and newcomers."

We slowly made our way to the guard that bowed deeply at me, "Sir, please go in he's waiting."

I nodded back, "Thanks," I turned to my group, "I need to go talk with an old friend I will catch up with you all later, Grey, show them their new home." I heard them howl and holler as I turned and wandered into the entrance/building, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust and there stood Abe smiling with his arms open I stood up on two legs and embraced him.

"It's good to see you again my friend," He told me as we broke the embrace.

I smiled, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back."

Abe shook his head, "What's important is you are home, but, um I do have news for you... many of the original Zootopians have died protecting us, and a strange wolf showed up yesterday, all they told me was to send you to them when you got here that was all."

"I'm sorry for your loss I should have been here," I told him even tho I was more intrigued by the mysterious wolf.

Abe sighed, "It was a shame, but, enough of that, this is a happy time you are back, come we speak to the white wolf then celebrate."

I followed Abe deeper into the main building until we made it to a small room, I sighed reaching for the doorknob when it swung open and there stood a pure white she-wolf, "Dexios come in, Abe you have new guests to attend to."

I stepped inside the small room confused, "How do you know me?"

She laughed letting the door drift shut as she circled me examining me, "A fine warrior, great leader, but not too bright... maybe I chose wrong."

I growled, "Just who the hell are you?"

She stopped shaking one claw at me, "After all I've done for you Atticus, you treat me this way."

I felt my breath get caught in my throat, "How do you know that name," I wheeze.

She laughs, "Isn't it obvious?," I stare at her blankly, "My name is Luna."

I stare at her dumbstruck, "...uh?"

She shook her head, "Has Azoth taught you nothing? Who do you think told him to turn you?"

I stared at her baffled, "So you are the fortuneteller?"

She laughed, "Ah, of course, that prick would call me that, no I am not a fortuneteller, I am the moons messenger."

I sit down confused, "So why didn't you warn me about my family they didn't need to die," I snarled.

She sighed, "There are rules, I watch over the werewolves, not the humans."

"Then what about Azoth?" I growled.

"I can only intervene if necessary, and that's why I'm here, your kind is on the brink of extinction, It's why you were chosen, James wasn't the only one that knew you were a werewolf the general found out, he is in charge of the town now, every human gets locked up until full moon if they turn they die... other settlements are following the same procedure if this keeps up you will be the only of your kind left."

I put a paw up to my head, "How can I save them?"

"I can't tell you that but your fate will forever be intertwined with Zootopias," She told me.

I shook my head at her as she started to turn into mist, "No I need your help, wait."

"Lead your people to victory," She said before disappearing completely.

"FUCK," I yelled, "I still had more questions..."

.

* * *

.

I stayed frozen there for what felt like ages, "Why me?" I whispered, "Why make my life living hell and kill everyone I care about? And then ask me to save the monsters you made me into?"

There was a knock on the door, "Dex you coming to eat?" I shook my head and gave no reply, Triss opened the door and walked in, "Hey, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, "Mhmmm," I felt my words get stuck in my throat.

"What is it?" She asked nuzzling my head into her chest as she stroked the back of my head.

I sighed, "I... I need help," It wasn't easy to admit.

"What did that she-wolf tell you," She asked concerned.

I shook my head, "She was a messenger, for the moon," I laughed, "If you can believe it, she told me I was chosen to lead my people to victory."

Triss kissed me, "I will fight with you, my Alpha."

I felt my heart tear _'But you are not one of my people...'_ It was an ugly thought but I had to do something _'I can use the animals to save the werewolves, they are going to war anyways.'_ I shuddered at how cold hearted it was, "Thanks, Triss... I need to speak with Grey and Abe."

She looked at me confused, "Oh okay..."

I gave her a kiss, "I will catch up with you in a bit, I promise."

I left her embrace and went to track down Grey and abe.

.

* * *

.

I found them getting ready to sit down for the feast Abe waved me over, "Come my comrade sit with us," Abe told me.

I walked up to them, "Abe, Grey we need to talk in private."

Grey nodded and Abe sighed, "Can it wait until after the feast?"

I shook my head, "No, It can't."

With that we wandered off to an abandoned room in the main building, Abe turned to me, "So what is problem?"

I sighed, "You know the wolf who asked for me?"

Abe nodded, "Yes where is she?"

"She's gone but that's not important," I told them, "You both know what I am, A werewolf, well... She came to tell me the people are slaughtering my kind in droves, she said I was chosen to lead my people to victory, I hate myself for asking this of you Abe, it's not in my nature to ask for help and you know I will do whatever it takes to do everything with my own two paws so I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, is Zootopia ready to fight?"

Abe didn't even hesitate, "We are ready, you say when and where."

I stared at him shocked, "You do understand that many animals will die fighting to save complete strangers..."

Abe chuckled, "Yes we will die, die fighting beside our friend, our brother,"

Grey spoke up, "Our Alpha."

Abe smiled, "You are one of us, we protect our own, you say the werewolves need us, we will save them and keep their secret."

I shook my head, "I don't know what to say thank you doesn't quite cover it."

Grey raised a paw to quiet me, "We knew it was coming to an all out war to end it anyways, this just means we speed up our plans."

Abe nodded, "He is right, the humans have been readying themselves as have we, They have a lot more people and guns tho."

I ran a paw through the fur on my head as I thought, "How many predators do we have in fighting condition?"

Abe thought a moment, "Maybe a thousand."

I smile, "Good."

Grey looks at me confused, "What's your plan?"

I look up at the light illuminating the room then to the switch at the wall, "I will show you," I told him as I flick the lights off.

Abe sighs, "I can't see anything."

I watch Grey's eyes glow being a wolf me and him can see everything, Grey looks at me and shakes his head, "You're brilliant, Abe the predators can see in the dark."

I flick the lights back on, "Exactly, we do a night raid to cripple them while they are blind and come morning we sweep and destroy those left."

Abe scratched his chin, "That's crazy enough to work, tho most of the casualties will be predators."

I sigh, "I know but if we do two waves predator first and send the pray shortly after it will double our forces and minimize the casualties."

"Good," Abe mumbled, "We will prepare for battle."

I nod, "Thank you both again."

They nod at me and Abe speaks up, "Come we will be late for your feast."

I smile and follow them back to the feast.

.

* * *

.

Just looking around I would say our numbers were three thousand strong, "I hope it's enough," I whisper.

Triss and Alec wander over to me as we take our seat at the head of the big feast laid out before us Abe stood up beside me and yelled out, "Listen up Zootopia, we feast tonight for two reasons one Dexios and Grey have come home and brought new friends with them," The entire zoo erupts into howls and Abe tries to regain control, "Quiet please," He urges, "Dexios has something to say."

I glare at him quickly before standing up, "Thank you, Abe," I shoot him another quick look before turning back to the mammals before me, "Unfortunately the time has come, we are going to end this war in one battle us or them, from there we may start a new."

The crowd talked amongst themselves for a short time until a bear way at the back stood up, "Well it's about fucking time we show those two leggers who's boss."

I raise my paw to the sky and shout, "For Zootopia!"

The crowd rallies and starts chanting, "For Zootopia!"

I turn to Abe who is smiling, "They will follow you, and so will we."

I take my seat beside Triss again and she nuzzles my neck and whispers in my ear, "Just want to make sure those skank bitches know you're mine."

I laugh taking off my leather jacket, "In that case, you better hold onto this for me," I tell her helping her into my jacket, she gives me a kiss and giggles, "So those omegas know you are mine," I tell her.

"And don't you forget it," She says nipping my ear.

I hear Abe clear his throat and turn to see him staring at me and Triss, "Who is this lovely wolf Dex?" He asks.

I smile, "Abe this is Triss and her son Alec, Alec, Triss, this is Abe the ruler of Zootopia."

Abe smiles and nods, "It is nice to meet you two."

Triss and Alec nod in response, "Thanks, you as well."

Abe looks at me and Triss still leaning against each other, "So how long have you two been...well...um you know."

I laugh, "You mean together? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Well... two or so full moons."

Abe smiled, "How did you two meet?"

Triss laughed, "The first time I saw him he stumbled into my bar barely awake, he wreaked of whiskey, blood, and mud, his fur matted, crusted with blood."

"So love at first sight?" He asked.

Triss shook her head, "No, he was a poor excuse of a wolf a cast out an omega."

Abe looked at me confused, "What happened after you left here?"

I sighed, "I lived town to town taking jobs for supplies, lots of killing, lots of drinking."

"What brought you back?" He asked.

I gave Triss a kiss, "Her, Grey, Alec, my pack, my new family."

Abe shook his head, "I still don't understand why she would choose you."

"Ouch Abe," I complained.

Triss giggled, "On the second day of our voyage he saved my son and his friend from a thug."

"Oh, the hero wins the heart of the fair maiden how poetic," Abe chimes.

"Have you been reading Shakespeare?" I asked chuckling, "Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright," I quote.

Abe looks at me confused, "Who?"

Triss gives me a kiss, "Awww, that's beautiful... wait you can read?"

"Um, yeah," I mumble.

"How did you learn," She asked.

' _Shit, Think, Think, THINK!'_ "I found a book... A human book it had pictures of things with weird symbols above them," I lied.

"Oh cool," Triss wagged her tail, "Can I read the book."

I looked away from her and let my ears fall back, "No I traded the book for a drink a long time ago."

Triss looked disappointed at the ground, "Oh," She sighed.

I nuzzle her neck, "I'm sure I can find that book for you." Her tail begins to wag.

.

* * *

.

The feast was considerably better than expected I was thinking that we would be eating dog kibbles but instead, they had human food, salads, beans, sandwich meat, and buns. Once we had finished eating Abe turned to me, "Tomorrow we will start preparing, tell us what you need."

"Well," I began, "We will need guns, ammo, we also need to scout out their base, we need to find and destroy their generators, I will lead a small group to do that before the battle when the lights go dark it's your signal to attack, we need to focus on combat, stealth, and night vision."

Abe looked at me shocked, "You really know what you are doing."

I laughed, "Well we won't know that until the battle is successful."

Grey circled around Abe and confronted me, "Alpha if you are leading a scouting group I wish to go with you as well as fight beside you in the battle."

"If you are up to it, it won't be easy we run the most risk of getting shot," I tell him.

"I understand the risk," He tells me.

"Good you're in." I tell him before turning to Abe, "Abe I need one more skilled fighter that can see in the dark for the scouting/recon mission."

Abe scratches his chin before yelling, "Kit! You here?"

I watch as a black panther approaches us, "Yes Abe?"

Abe smiles, "I want you to meet Dexios and Grey."

We exchange pleasantries.

I then turn to the black panther, "Kit, I asked Abe who he would recommend accompanying Grey and myself on a recon mission, are you up to the task?"

Kit snorted, "Ha I'm sure I can keep up with two wolves what do you need?"

I shook my head, "We will see tomorrow if you can keep up, we need to find their generators and monitor their movements for a weak spot."

Kit smiled, "Sounds fun, I will see if you truly are the legend tomorrow then."

I nod, "Tomorrow then."

Abe watches the panther leave before turning to me, "He is a little cocky but he is one of our best, I am sorry if he has insulted you."

I laugh, "Abe I've been gone quite some time I need to earn their respect back, to them I am just a story, but I intend to change that. How much time will you need to train your troops, Abe?"

"Most have taken up arms and practiced but we are not fighters like you and your brother were," He admits.

"That's okay I can make due," I tell him, I turn to Grey, "You should get some sleep we have a late night tomorrow."

Grey nods and wanders off, Abe waves to Grey, "I suppose I should let you catch some winks too?"

I nod, "Thanks, Abe see ya in the morning."

I yawn as I go and cuddle up with Triss Giving her a kiss goodnight.

.

* * *

.

I awake just before dawn I enjoy the warmth of Triss still cuddled up to me, I give her a little nudge and a kiss, "I have to go I will be back late tonight or early tomorrow."

"Mhmmmm," She groans, "You be careful."

I smile as I get up and see she took my jacket off I pick it up and drape it over her like a blanket before going in search of Kit and Grey, I track Kit's scent to a tree when I hear, "Lookin for me?"

I look up to see him lounging on a thick branch, "Yea time to go." I watch as he drops down off the tree and lands without making a sound, "Good let's get Grey."

I find Grey in a dog pile of wolves, I sigh shaking my head, "Grey get out of there."

I hear him grumble and emerge, a couple she-wolves groan, "Don't go Grey come back to bed."

He turns back to them, "Don't worry ladies I will be back soon."

He turns to us, "Good morning gents."

"Sounds like a good night," I tell him.

Kit laughs and Grey grins goofily, "What a wolfs got needs."

As we walked towards the exit of Zootopia I turned to Grey, "I never took you for a player."

Grey laughed, "I think most of them just wanted to use me to get closer to you," He looks at me with a huge grin, "Which is fine by me."

Kit laughs, "Maybe you are too exhausted to go on this mission?"

Grey shakes his head, "Nope all good here."

I shake my head, "Well shall we?"

Kit nods and Grey looks at me, "No jacket, no gun?"

"Don't need em," I tell him he gives me a look of concern, "I have have fangs and claws."

"Okay then," Grey says.

.

* * *

.

It was a short run to the human city, as we slowed our approach to a cautious walk Kit turned to me, "Is it true you've killed thousands of humans?"

I laugh, "Well... um, to be honest, I lost count after 150."

"What really?" Kit asked shocked.

I chuckled dryly, "I went town to town killing bandits for drink and food, they normally had 5 -15 in a gang."

"Whatever its just a story anyways," He huffs.

I fight the urge to growl at him _'Punk ass cat'_ Instead I clear my throat, "Abe vouched for you? Have you ran any missions? How's your combat practice going?"

The panther turns to me I can see he didn't like that, "I... uh, use to do supply runs solo since no one can keep up with me," He boasts, "Also have dealt with quite a few bandits."

"Mhmmm," I mumble as I spot the city through the trees and slow gown scanning the trees for a threat the others follow suit and take a low stance, we walk to the break in the trees I sit down and look around.

"Well?" Grey asks.

I sigh, "Their main base is the school," I point with my paw, "They will have one or two generators there," I scan the building around it quick and the forest behind it, "Two ways to get to it, One we approach from the forest and risk them gunning us down before we make it, or we go through the city the tight buildings and streets would provide cover but also make us easy to trap..."

"Damn so we are fucked?" Grey asks.

I shake my head, "I have an idea but we need to do something crazy."

Grey and Kit both ask, "What?"

"We attack a patrol," I watch them stare at me blankly.

"Are you crazy?" Kit asks.

I laugh, "Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Okay," Kit shakes his head, "I still don't get why?"

"Well," I mumble, "If we get one of their radios we can call in a fake attack and request aid."

"Yes," Grey states, "But won't they expect us to flank them and take the building?"

"Yes but if we are reporting multiple attacks at the same time they will think the threat is from all around, so before we radio the first attack we get to the school call it in, once we knock out the generators their radios will die same as their lights," I tell them.

"I still don't see how we get to the school," Grey says.

I smile, "I do," I point to a patrolman in full combat gear little to no skin is exposed, "We steal their clothing for a bit it will be dark so we just stroll in casually."

"That will never work!" Kit shouts.

"Yes, it will," I reassure them, "Do me a favor hide quickly."

They both look at me confused but run off to different hiding spots, I step back into the shadows and watch the guard on patrol, "Ahhhhhh," I yell and see his head snap up looking for the source of the voice, "Savage animal attack HELP I CANT WALK."

I watch as he runs towards me so I crouch under a bush, he runs into the forest and spins around not finding anyone he has his back turned to me as he calls out, "Where are you?"

I crawl out of the bush and stand up right behind him, "Right here," I say before snapping his neck I let his body hit the ground, I slowly start removing his gear and put it all on it fits but my tail is stuck down my pant leg and is very uncomfortable, I struggle with the gloves but they eventually slide on I notice a red handkerchief and tie it around my snout just below my sunglasses and helmet.

"Okay Grey, Kit come out," I shout.

They take one look at me and growl, "What did you do with Dex?"

I laugh, "I am Dex but my tail feels like it's going to break off."

They stare at me shocked, "I didn't think that would actually work," Kit says.

I flip off my helmet letting it drop to the ground and run a paw through my fur letting my ears perk back up, "It's uncomfortable but we have time to alter it," I wiggle out of the pants quick letting my tail move freely, "We need two more army uniforms like this and we need to hide the bodies." Grey and Kit nod, "I will redress up and call two of them in you two break their necks we can't have blood on the clothing or it will look suspicious."

I get all done up again and spin so they can have a good look at me, "Well?" I ask

"Just don't get too close to them or you will blow it," Grey tells me.

I shake my head, "Well you two get ready I will go talk to them."

I stumble out of the bushes tripping over my combat boots I catch sight of two soldiers wearing the same combat gear as me, I give them a wave, "Hey can you give me a hand I got some punk traveler unconscious over here," I yell through my bandana covering my mouth.

I watch as they approach clutching their guns, "Whats going on soldier?" They ask me.

I wander a little ways into the forest, "This kid he's unconscious looks like an animal attack, he's still breathing tho," I lied.

They spotted the guy I killed on the ground not moving so they ran over to help, I stayed back and watched as Kit pounced out of the tree dispatching one of the guards, Grey snuck up from behind and snapped the other guys neck, I wandered over to join them, "Good, now hide the bodies and suit up."

I slipped out of the black combat boots and tied the laces together and slung them over my shoulder, next I hiked my pants down so my tail was hanging out it might of looked goofy as all hell but it felt good, one of the guards had rope so we tied the bodies up in the trees so no one would find them, we now had the gear, radios, and guns.

We wandered around getting closer to the school but staying in the cover of the forest by the time we get to our destination it is starting to get dark, so we sat there and watched they had guards running spotlights up in building trying to spot any intruders, "I bet they have snipers up there with those lights."

Grey grunted, "What do we do about them?"

I sighed, "Well... if the snipers have no light they can't shoot, we should hit the generators then take out snipers just in case."

Kit sighed, "So how do we get out of the building with the generators?"

I took a deep breath _'If we hit the generators they will be all over us shit...'_ "I have a plan," I lied, "Don't worry."

Kit scowled at me, "I would like to know before hand."

I grinned at him, "I will tell you before we go in."

Grey fidgeted in his gear, "Can we get back to Zootopia, I can't stand these damn clothes."

I took one last glance around the enemies encampment before turning to them, "Yeah I think we got everything."

.

* * *

.

The walk back was slow with all our gear weighing us down and restricting our movement on all fours, by the time we made it back to Zootopia the sun was just peaking over the top of the mountains, "Hey!" a young buck standing guard yelled, "Who goes there?"

I removed the helmet, glasses, and bandana, "Dexios, Grey, and Kit."

The young buck stood by the entrance confused, "What are you wearing?"

I laughed, "Don't worry about it."

Once inside the zoo I noticed everyone was up training, I stopped dead in my tracks shocked, Abe walked up to me and laughed, "You like?"

I shook my head still baffled, "Yeah this is great!"

Abe looked me over, "I see you brought rags back, why?"

I looked down at my army uniform, "All part of the plan, we need to alter them some tho... you know anyone?"

Abe smiled, "Yeah I know just the animal, come on."

I looked back at Grey and Kit and motioned to follow.

.

* * *

.

Abe took us to a decent sized office and inside a bunch of mice were scurrying around once they caught sight of us they stopped on of them ran up to Abe, "Abe," He squeaked, "What can I do you for?"

Abe chuckled and put a paw on my shoulder, "They need some alterations to their clothes."

The mouse ran up my pant leg, and climbed up my back to my head, "I see," he said, "What do you need wolf?"

I looked over my shoulder at the little creature, "The boots are the main problem, my tail needs to be concealed comfortably in my pants, and the gloves could use some altering."

The mouse tilted his head, "You wanna look like a two legged?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You and those two?" The mouse asked pointing at Grey and Kit.

I nodded, "Yes."

The mouse yelled at all the others, "Get their measurements and get to work." I froze as a heard of mice ran at me climbing everywhere I shivered uncomfortably, and was relieved when they all jumped off, "Good now leave the clothes here and let us work."

I quickly undressed thankful to be free again I stretched before grabbing the gear they didn't need, the other two did the same, "Alright we will let you all work," No one acknowledged my words they were too busy working I shrugged before leaving.

.

* * *

.

I wandered around until I found Triss who was still in my jacket and Alec in his watching some of the animals spar, I wandered over to them yawning, "Hey you two."

They both turned to me smiling, "Hey Dexios," Alec said, "Look they are training." I watched him point to the animal's training.

Triss wrapped her arms around me kissing me passionately, "Glad to see your okay, everything work out?"

I smiled kissing her back quick, "Yea just need the guys to brush up on some training."

Triss raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

I looked at the animals sparring in front of us, I noticed they were fighting on two legs mimicking human fighting style, "Hmmm," I said moving towards the fight, "let's see how I do."

Alec's head snapped around to look at me, "You're gonna fight?"

I laughed, "Yeah why not."

Alec looked at me grinning stupidly I smiled and ruffled the fur on his head before walking up to the ongoing match it was a wolf and a tiger, I watched the fight they weren't holding back the wolf landed a hard blow to the cheek of the cat, dazing him the wolf smiled and swiftly kicked the tigers stomach sending the feline sprawling backwards, the small crowd of combatants and other mammals erupted in cheers and howls I slowly stepped my way into the center of the circle, everything went quiet and I could hear faint whispers, "It's Dexios." "Is he gonna fight." I stand in front of the wolf that won the match, "That was a good fight," I told him.

The wolf still panting nodded, "Thanks, so," He wheezed, "You my next opponent?"

I laughed, "You look a little winded so..."

A voice cut me off, "NO! He fights me!"

I turn to see a familiar black panther making his way towards me, "Kit," I shake my head, "Didn't think you could stand on two feet."

The crowd roared with laughter Kit growled lowly, "I'm the undefeated champ of the ring here why do you think Abe made me babysit you wolves."

I laughed, "Alright let's do this what are the rules?"

"No clawing, biting, ball shots, and we fight on two legs, got it?" He asked smugly.

I smirked, "Yeah I think I got it, kid."

I hear him growl lowly at me, "Don't call me kid, you tired old dog."

I grinned, "You wanted to know if the legends were true?" I asked getting up on two legs I spun around to see that just about everyone was gathered around, "Well here's your chance."

Kit slowly rose to his two hind legs and took a staggered stance, I mimicked the stance and took a deep breath as I watched my opponent he was tall and fit I felt a smile spread across my face at the deafening silence we stood locked in place trying to gauge each other, suddenly Kit stepped forward closing the small gap between us and swung his right paw at my head, I leaned back just evading his attack as his arm swung past me I gave him a push and sidestepped causing him to stumble to the side.

I watched as he calmly turned back around to face me and once again took up stance, I could see in his eyes he was pissed but he knew better than to attack in anger I smiled waving one paw for him to advance, He took shuffled half steps so he wouldn't risk losing his footing, he stepped with his right but swung fast with his left at my stomach I blocked it with my right arm before throwing a left punch at his jaw he was faster than I expected and spun to the right avoiding my punch while spinning he went for a kick to my midsection, I caught his foot inches from connecting in both my paws I gave it a firm shove away from me and watched as he slowly let it return to the ground, "Well you know what you're doing I'll give you that," I told him.

"Wish I could say the same for you," He said smugly.

' _Oh, you cocky little shit'_ "I guess I will stop going so easy on you kid."

I had to block a series of quick attacks with my heightened werewolf speed I was able to ward off his blows I managed to push him back stopping his assault, He stood there panting, I smiled I didn't really want to punch the poor kid but I had to end the fight to save face, "You tired already? Kid?"

"Fuck off," He panted before taking another swing at me catching me off guard his left paw connected with my cheek, I shook off the hit just in time to see his next punch I caught his paw with my right and moved so I was right behind him in one swift move I held his one arm and twisted it behind his back and quickly I swept his legs making him fall on his stomach I knelt down still pinning his arm behind his back, "Do you submit?"

I heard him mumble, "Yes..."

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"I submit," He groaned.

The crowd cheered and I let go of his wrist and offered him a paw up which he took surprisingly he smiled at me, "Man I heard the stories you were fast but damn, where did you learn to fight like that?"

As I pulled him up I told him, "My brother taught me, he is... was way better than me..."

Kit looked down at his feet, "Oh, I'm sorry I..."

I shook my head, "It's fine," I paused spitting some blood on the ground, "That was a good punch."

He chuckled, "I'm surprised you were still standing after it let alone quick enough to catch my other punch."

Grey wandered up to me, "That was one hell of a fight Alpha!"

"Sure was," I mumbled, feeling my stomach growl, I took a deep breath in through my nose, and felt my heart begin to race as I find a sweet aroma, I look around sniffing and find a deer in the crowd still cheering I watch him hobble around on crutches his leg all bandaged up and soaked in blood, I inhale again feeling my mouth begin to water as I can practically taste his sweet blood in my mouth, I start to take slow steps towards him as I drowned out the crowd all I could hear was his heartbeat, It was calm and slow I chuckle to myself _'He has no idea he's being hunted.'_

"DEX!" I feel someone tug my fur, and I snap out of it and turn to see Triss looking at me concerned, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask giving her a big smile.

"Because I said your name like a hundred times and you ignored me... Where were you going?" She asked with her ears drooping behind her head.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry... I just kinda zoned out... I, uh" I looked back to where the crippled deer was but he was gone, "I need to go eat it was a long night." Triss looked at me confused as I left her standing there.

.

* * *

.

I managed to find some dog kibbles in one of the supply closets, I happily began devouring it, I was about half done when I stopped, my stomach hurt once again the dog food just wasn't satisfying, I left my mess there and went in search of better food.

Grey spotted me and ran over, "Hey Alpha what's going on?"

I stared at him blankly, "I'm fine just trying to find some decent grub I'm starving."

"Oh... I could go get you some kibbles," He mumbled.

I shook my head, "Naw not in the mood for that."

Grey looked around, "I could see if Abe has anything better to eat."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you do that."

I watched as he headed off in search of food, I quickly made a dart for the exit, there was a bobcat keeping watch he turned to look at me, "Where are you going?"

"Out, I will be back later... it's a secret mission tell no one you saw me, got it?" I lied.

"Yes Alpha," He shouted.

.

* * *

.

I walked for hours it was starting to get late the sun was still barely illuminating the sky as I stumbled deeper into the woods, the hunger was almost unbearable, it felt as tho someone stabbed my stomach with a knife and twisted it, I could feel myself starting to lose control when I heard Azoth's voice, "Never change out of hunger... when we do something snaps in us."

I looked up at the sky, "What the fuck do I do then, kill my friends? Or do you want me to abandon my last shred of humanity?"

I tried to remember the last time I actually ate fresh meat, it probably was before the bomb, I groaned from the hunger pains as I continued to walk in the woods, I was too scared to try and track anything that I would loose control and kill whatever or whoever was unfortunate enough to be out here, I heard a voice my ears found the source and my body automatically began stalking off towards the voices.

I came upon a camp of humans a male and female in their 20's they looked like innocent travelers they were cooking dinner, my nose betrayed me and took in the heavenly aroma, they were cooking venison, I could feel the drool fall out of the sides of my mouth, "You two freeze!" A soldier emerged from the tree line, "State your business here!"

They both froze and the guy mumbled, "We are just trying to survive, you know find a safe place from the animals."

The guard pointed his gun at them, "We lost three guards around here... you know anything about that?"

The girl shook her head, "Please," She cried, "We don't know anything, we just want to eat and be on our way we don't want any trouble."

The guard shook his head, "Eating deer, are we? You two aren't werewolves are ya?"

I inhaled their scents, but was disappointed to find they were all only humans, the guy spoke, "A What?! We are just normal humans like you."

The guard began laughing, "I don't believe you."

The guard cocked his gun and took aim, I ran as fast as I could at him, "HEY!" I yelled as I leaped at him making him turn slightly as I crashed into him sending him to the ground, I looked at the two humans, "Run you idiots!" They both took off in a frenzy and I turned my focus back to the guard I quickly pinned him down and wrestled his rifle out of his hands, I watched as he reached for his sidearm, I quickly lunged and bit his arm shaking it I heard it break causing him to cry out in pain, quickly I ripped out his throat with my paws and claws, his body spasmed and his neck bubbled with blood for a while but soon everything was quiet, I looked down at my blood covered paws and without thinking I began licking them clean, the blood was still warm and tasted sweet, my stomach turned wanting more, I was still standing over my kill looking at his throat still spilling blood out, I began licking my lips, I lowered my head and licked blood from his still warm body, I felt a cold sensation rush through my body as my vision began to fade my eyes losing focus, I shook my head but it was too late everything was going dark... "Dexios..." A familiar voice cried out.

.

* * *

.

 **Alright, so thanks for reading, and those who have reviewed you all rock... so stay tuned in to see what happened to Dexios... more importantly, who found him. Who do you think found him**? XD


	6. The end of the beginning

**How can we simply blink and lose all concept of time in an instant and when we open our eyes we realize we are lost, trying to find out how much time has passed... Uh, well I should probably get back on topic... I must apologize for my lack of writing I am sorry to those who have been waiting but well, if you read that which is written above life happens, I also apologize for how this chapter jumps around or if it's confusing, I don't know... I wasn't sober for most of the writing of it, and I doubt I will re-write it... Thank you for the support and reviews and without further delay, (maybe) the story. XD**

.

* * *

.

My body felt weightless and the coldness was gone, "...Am I dead?" I asked.

I heard a familiar laugh, "No not yet."

I opened my eyes it was night time the moon was illuminating the green meadow I looked up confused, "It's a full moon?"

Once again I heard him laugh, "It always is in paradise."

I turned to see Azoth in his wolf for sitting there looking at me, "But you said I wasn't dead..."

"You aren't, but the moon thought we needed to talk," Azoth said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I was out in the forest trying to find something to eat when I came across a camp... Oh by the moon no I didn't kill them did I?" I ran a paw through my fur.

Azoth shook his head, "No you actually saved the two campers by killing a guard."

I took a deep breath, "Oh good, Wait I didn't eat him did I?"

Azoth sighed, "No you just had a taste of his blood that's all."

I looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Azoth let out a long breath, "It's nothing that can't be fixed, there are rules."

I looked at him and tilted my head, "Rules?"

"Yes, so just listen," He took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay so to get into paradise you have to be a werewolf but not just that, you need to follow some rules, you know how in our verse we ask the moon 'in your pure light guide me from sin' well, uh, damn," he cursed, "this isn't easy to explain I need to follow the rules, there are things I can tell you and things I can't so... um," Azoth fidgeted where he sat, "You need to be pure in a way and eating humans taints you, okay, but killing and in your case drinking some blood is a gray area, so you are still good, I know you are hungry but eating humans will make you lose yourself and damn you from paradise." I watched him struggle to explain this, "You need to find another way try bugs or animals that are still savage." My vision started to blur again.

I looked at Azoth in a panic, "Wait there are still things I need to know."

As my vision faded to black I heard him whisper, "Rules are rules, I've told you all I can."

.

* * *

.

I slowly drifted back to consciousness I kept my eyes closed, someone was petting my head softly it felt amazing, as I lay on my side with my head in their lap, I could feel the sun beating down on my fur, I no longer felt hungry, "Oh Dexios, what are we going to do with you?"

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young lady with pure white hair holding my head in her lap gently stroking my fur, "Luna?" I asked.

"Yes, my young warrior?" She giggled.

"What happened?" I asked her still not moving from her embrace.

She continued to stroke my fur as she spoke, "The moon made me intervene before you started to eat the human, you don't have to worry about the hunger for now my brave warrior but after your fight with the humans start looking for meat alternatives the fresher the better."

"Why are you a human now?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Do you not like being groomed?" she stopped petting me

"No, that's not what I meant," I replied.

She laughed and continued running her hand through my fur, "I know what you meant, I have many forms they allow me to walk this earth unnoticed."

I smiled as she continued petting me, "Why do you help me and not the other werewolves?"

She hesitated momentarily, "I can only help those who ask the moon for help."

"Oh," I mumbled, "How many are there?"

She let out a sigh, "You are the only one left alive or uncaptured... that is why we chose you," She paused taking a breath, "We could see the outcome of the human war and the events that lead to this war and the extinction of werewolves your future was death by the bomb that hit your house, had we not had Azoth turn you that is, unfortunately we must follow rules too, I am sorry we could not save your family and I'm sorry we could not intervene and save Azoth."

I sighed, "It's okay I understand... are there any rules I am bound by?"

"That would depend," She told me, "If you want to go to paradise you must follow some rules, but if you do not wish for life after death do as you please, kill anything that moves and eat everything especially humans."

"Why does it matter if I eat humans?" I asked.

She fidgeted slightly, "It's the law of nature, nothing hunts humans for their meat, including wolves, so it's not the wolf way for you to eat them, you can kill in the name of self-defence tho."

I was still so confused, "Wait so what about all the other animals like deer or a moose they can talk and walk like a human?"

She laughed and shook her head, "But they are still your natural prey so you can do as you wish there," She stopped petting me and looked up at the sky for a moment, "Times up." I looked at her _'No don't go'_ I wanted to tell her that but from her reaction I'm sure my face said it all, She gave me a kiss on my forehead and it seemed to clear my mind of all my doubts and worries, "Good luck in your battle my brave wolf," She whispered to me.

I stood and bowed my head low as a sign of respect as I watched her disappear into thin air, once she was gone I looked around, "Fuck," I exclaimed, "Triss and Grey are gunna be pissed..." I shook my body out and stretch before heading back towards Zootopia.

.

* * *

.

It was a long walk and it didn't help I was not looking forward to what was waiting for me once I arrived. I stared at the zoo and the guard positioned outside, I took a deep breath and walked right past him and inside, once through the door I saw both Grey and Triss glaring at me.

Triss snarled at me, "You've got a lot of explaining to do mister."

Grey shot me a dirty look, "We will talk later."

I watched him leave before turning my attention back to Triss, "I'm sorry."

"That's it?! And an I'm sorry, no no no you aren't getting off that easy," She fumed.

I sighed, "Triss," _'I'm a werewolf'_ I wanted to tell her, I was tired of telling her lies, I looked down at my paws, "Being back here," I sighed, "It brought back a lot of memories of me and my brother, I... It was too much, I had to go for a walk... I ran into some trouble and by the time I dealt with them it was morning."

I watched, hating myself, as Triss' facial expression went from pissed to feeling guilty for calling me out, she wandered over and nuzzled me, "I'm sorry Dexios," She pleaded, "I didn't know."

I nuzzled her back feeling my guts wrench from betraying her, "It's okay."

"Mhmmm," she mumbled taking a deep inhale of my fur, "Whats that smell? It's so good."

I panicked, "It's Luna flowers, I kind of slept on some last night," I chuckled lightly.

"Mmmmmm," She moaned, "You're lucky you smell so good, else I would still be mad at you."

I smiled kissing her, "I'm sorry but I need to go find Grey."

She pouted, "Oh... well hurry back."

I smiled and nodded to her before going in search of Grey.

.

* * *

.

I followed Grey's scent to an isolated room without knocking I entered, he sat there and watched me enter, I took a seat across from him, he sighed, "Alright what happened, I want the real story, not the bullshit one you gave Triss."

I stared at him wide-eyed, "Okay," I gave him all the details of what went on last night as well as this morning.

Once I was finished he simply stated, "Oh I see."

I stared at him in silence for a while before breaking it, "Is that it?" I asked.

"Hey," He responded, "I'm still trying to process everything, I mean I knew you weren't just a wolf but your hunger, can you control it?"

I shook my head, "I don't know... It's like I said, Azoth told me to try bugs or savage animals."

Grey sighed, "How long until you need fresh meat?"

I scratched my head, "I don't know, Luna told me I won't need to worry about that until after the battle."

"Does Triss know?" He asked, "About Luna?"

I felt my breath get caught in my throat, "Um, no... But nothing happened."

Grey shook his head laughing, "Right and that's why you smell of Lunar flowers."

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it and tilted my head confused, "Wait those are actual flowers?"

"Way to change the subject, but yes they are," He informed me.

He was still staring at me like a little school girl waiting for some juicy gossip, I rolled my eyes, "Grey, nothing happened, she was just petting me."

He tilted his head, "What was she like?"

"Oh... um, this time she was in human form, pure white hair like moonlight and she smelled of those Lunar flowers," I told him.

Grey began wagging his tail, "Do you think I will ever meet her?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so bud."

"Why?" He asked flustered, "Is she only into werewolves?"

I laughed, "Grey I don't think that matters, she's not even a wolf."

"So? You aren't a real wolf but yet Triss loves you!" he responded.

I let my ears fall back hurt by his words hurt by the truth, _'What am I doing with her it won't last she will age and die and I will be stuck young'_ My mood turned sour _' I should have asked Luna if I could turn wolves into werewolves, that way we could be togeth...'_ I sighed, _'I'm sure for everything there is a price for me it was my family and those I care about, could I really live knowing I passed this curse onto her, let her watch her son grow old and die...'_ I sighed.

Grey shook his head, "Hey Dexios, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, It's just."

I cut him off, "No it's fine and it was the truth... one day I will have to deal with it."

Grey looked at me, "What will you tell her when that day comes?"

I sighed, "I don't know... maybe the truth?"

He looked at me shocked, "But that could ruin your relationship, and she loves you, and you lo."

I cut him off, "I know!... I know, but look at all the lies I have to tell her, they will catch up to me someday, and I'm sure she has her suspicions about me," I shook my head as I chuckled dryly, I could see that Grey was concerned for Triss and I, "But that's something to worry about down the road, we have a war to win."

Grey let out a long breath, "Yeah what do you think will happen after? I mean what will you do?"

"Hmmm," I scratched behind my ear, "I don't know my purpose was this war... I, um, I don't think my fate is to survive it, to be honest," I shook the thought from my head, "But when we win, I don't know, there will still be smaller battles to fight at different settlements."

Grey looked at me shaking his head, "So when we survive this, that's it? You're gone? What about me? What about Triss and Alec? "

I stood there torn, "I don't know once again we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah?" Grey glared at me, "I doubt that we will all cross that bridge, don't know if there's enough room on the other side for all of us anyways." I was frozen in place unable to speak as he turned and walked away.

.

* * *

.

I wandered around trying to clear my head as I avoided everyone I was in no mood to talk, I managed to find my way onto the roof of one of the buildings, I spent the remainder of the day up there simply enjoying being alone with my thoughts, I found myself dwelling on my relationship with Triss

 _'Why can't I just be a plain wolf, or why can't you and me just be two plain humans in a normal world? Why did the humans even start this civil war?'_ My mind kept racing as I lay there on my back looking up at the stars in the calm night sky.

.

* * *

.

I slowly opened my eyes I was in a grassy meadow, I looked around confused until I found two bodies torn to shreds I took a step closer and saw that it was the two human travelers I saved from the human guard, My eyes widened with shock, "What could do such a thing?" I looked down at my blood crusted paws in horror, "NO! No, no, no, no, I couldn't have, Luna stopped me, I left back to Zootopia."

I scanned the area searching for water to wash the blood off, I could hear a stream running so I ran for it.

Before I could start washing the blood off I heard a voice cry out behind me, "Dexios!?" I turned to see Triss standing there, "I..." She mumbled horrified at the sight of me, "I had to see..." She sobbed, "Grey said you were a monster, but eating those humans..."

"No," I stated, "I didn't eat or kill them I saved them from a guard last night..."

"Oh? You mean the night you went savage? Take a look at yourself," She said still shaking at the sight of me.

I slowly turned around and looked at my reflection in the stream I was drenched in blood and chunks of flesh were crusted to the fur around my mouth, I froze mortified by what I had done, "No," I croaked, I turned around to see Grey standing there holding Triss as she sobbed into his chest.

He shot me a cold stare, "Come on Triss we should go before this monster eats us too."

"NO! I'm not a monster!" I snarled, "Where do you think you're taking her? " I began running after them, when I caught up I jumped at Grey growling low, Grey calmly turned and shot two rounds in my chest...

.

* * *

.

I jolted awake panicked, it was still night time, I looked around panting I was still on the building in Zootopia, I let my head slowly fall back to the cold roof, I sighed letting out a breath, "You okay?" a voice ask.

"For everything, here's a price," I mumbled ignoring the voice.

"Dex? You okay?" They asked again.

I snapped out of it looking I saw Kit sitting behind me staring at me, "Who? Me? I'm fine."

He shook his head, "Right," He said moving so he was sitting beside me, "You know, you don't act like any wolf I've met before."

I sat up and sighed, "Yeah? And how do wolves act?"

"Well Grey is in a dog pile of bitches, Triss is curled up in your jacket with her son and the rest of your pack close by her, and you are up here alone," He said.

I yawned, "Needed a quiet place to think."

"Some dream you were having?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hmmmm? I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Then why were you yelling, 'I'm not a monster?'" He asked I cringed a little, "Ah Ha, I saw that what's going on? I know you and Grey aren't telling me everything."

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

Kit stared blankly at me, "No it's something, and I think I have a right to know considering I'm putting my life on the line for your plan."

I laughed, "If I told you, you would freak out and probably puss out on the night op."

"Try me!" He challenged.

I rubbed my tired eyes as I let out a sigh, "Fuck it," I mumbled tired, I leaned closer to him, "I'm not a wolf," I whispered.

He stared at me dumbfounded, "Are you a fucking idiot? Of course, you're a wolf."

I laughed, "Ah... well you asked, and I told you."

I saw the gears turning in his head, "Wait... so, hypothetically speaking if you aren't a wolf... what are you?"

"For everything, there is a price," I said lying back down and staring up at the moon.

"What? What price?" He asked confused.

"It's a warning, nothing is ever free there is always a price, and for me, it was my family," I told him, "With that do you still want to know?"

"What's the price of me knowing?" He asked.

"You tell anyone, I kill you, and beyond that, I have no clue," I told him.

I smiled watching him contemplate my words, "I still want to know," He stated.

"I am what the moon made me," I exclaimed.

He stared at me confused, "What?"

I sighed, "The moon saw this war coming, so I was chosen to be its warrior at the price of my family and later my brother's life, and now I think I'm losing my last shred of humanity."

"Wait," He shook his head still confused, "Your humanity? What are you babbling about."

 _'Fuck I'm tired,'_ I thought before I spoke, "I was once a human," I paused, "Before the bombs changed the animals I was bitten by a werewolf..."

"Bullshit," He said.

Without missing a beat I changed forms, "Is it?" I watched him back pedal away from me shocked, I changed back into my wolf form and stared at him, "Told you that you would freak out."

He was staring at me wide-eyed and with disbelief, "What! No, I'm not freaking out..."

I sighed getting up, "I understand if you don't want to run night op with me."

I turned and began heading for the edge of the roof, "Wait," He told me, "I will still fight with you but, ...what's it like? Being a human or a werewolf?"

I turned back to him and laughed, "Humans aren't all that different from us, as for being a werewolf... when I was turned everything was amplified, right now I can hear Triss, her slow heartbeat sharp shallow breaths, she's not sleeping well, I can tune a lot of it out but for the first while it was so much to take in."

"What you can hear her heart beat from here?" He asked.

"Yes, If I chose to focus I could hear everything going on here," I told him.

"Then why don't you? What if someone was going to attack us? You could warn us in advance," He rambled on.

"Do you ever have trouble sleeping with all the noises going on around here?" I asked him.

"...Well yes, it gets loud at times," He admitted.

"Now imagine not only your hearing increased ten times but everything, eyes, colors become more vibrant, you can track faster movements, vision, night and day greatly improved, strength, speed, endurance, it's all enhanced and its a lot to handle all at once, so I suppress a lot of it to keep things bearable," I told him.

"That sounds awesome!" He replied.

"Yeah some of it's nice," I had to admit, "But I'm not sure it was worth the price, this curse," I sighed.

"Curse? How could something so amazing be a curse?" He asked.

"I am fated to watch those I love die, I can fight to save you all... but I cannot stop time, as you all age I don't I am forever frozen," I told him.

"Wait... you don't age? And you think that's a curse?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No I don't age, but there is more to it than just that, the hunger, it's ..." I sighed, "Forget it..."

I approached the ledge it was two stories up I looked down at the ground, "Dexios?" Kit asked concerned, "You okay?"

I gave him my best fake smile, "Just tired," I took the plunge off the ledge and landed low on all fours, I slowly made my way to Triss, I stood there simply looking at her, she was so beautiful in the moon's light especially in my jacket, I listened to her shallow breaths, "Guess I'm not the only one not sleeping well," I mumbled to myself as I laid down beside her, she instantly readjusted putting her head on my chest and her breathing became more peaceful, I smiled as I gave her a little kiss on her forehead before I slowly began stroking the fur on her head.

.

* * *

.

I found myself stuck in a cage, I looked around I was in wolf form, I was in the city there were other wolves and humans all caged up, someone began laughing behind me, I turned to see James standing next to my cage, "Didn't expect to see me did you, Dexios," He spat the words out as tho my name was poison.

"No," I shook my head in disbelief, "No, I killed you, you are dead."

James laughed, "Yes I died, so did your brother, and next is your bitch and her mut she calls a child," He pointed over to a cage Triss and Alec were locked in bruised, cut, and bleeding.

"Touch them and I will kill you again," I snarled.

James continued to laugh as he slowly walked towards them, "This is just payback for killing me."

I began thrashing around trying to break out of the cage, I began punching the door with my bare knuckles with each punch I could feel my knuckles begin to split apart and bleed, "Dexios!" Triss cried out.

I looked up to see James holding a pitchfork aimed at her neck, "No," I yelled punching the door with all I had, I could feel the bones in my paws begin to break with each hit.

"Dexios stop it, you will only hurt yourself more," Triss cried, "It's okay, Dexios, remember, I love you."

I felt tears flow from my eyes as I stood there watching helplessly as the pitchfork plunged towards her neck I closed my eyes and heard her cry out in pain one last time, my name, "Dexios..."

.

* * *

.

"DEXIOS!" Someone screamed, I opened my eyes groggily, it took a while for my eyes to readjust to the light, I put a paw up shielding my eyes from the burning sunlight.

"Huh?" I grumbled.

"You were thrashing in your sleep, and whining like you were in pain," My eyes finally focused and I saw Triss standing there scared, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine it was just a drea," My words got stuck in my throat as I noticed claw marks on her arm they were fresh and bleeding, "Triss?" I croaked, "Did, I? Did I do that?"

"You were sleeping, I'm okay," She told me.

I got up shaking my head, I began examining her injured arm, "Triss, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She insisted, "Just a scratch," She paused, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled getting up I saw a bunch of mammals gathered watching, I felt my heart begin to race, "I..." I couldn't breathe, I shook my head before catching a glimpse of a white wolf off in the distance, "Luna," I whispered under my breath, I turned to Triss, "I'm sorry I will explain when I get back." I began running after Luna.

I finally caught up to Luna in one of the abandoned offices at the zoo, "What did you do to me?" I demanded.

She turned to me and chuckled softly, "You done it to yourself."

"What?" I asked confused.

Luna let out a ***Tisk*** "The effects of human blood you idiot, your dreams or rather nightmares they will pass with time, you are lucky I was able to suppress your hunger for human blood, it's an addiction for werewolves, but everything has a p."

"I know," I snarled, "Everything has a price."

Luna sighed, "Just be quiet and listen, the dreams will get worse before they get better, it's a sign that the human blood is leaving your system, you are lucky you only had a little... some snap after consuming human blood and some die..."

"Wait so? I could die?" I asked horrified.

"Well, yes and no, you can let the dreams break you and possibly commit suicide or you can live through it," Luna said letting her head and ears drop, "I'm sorry Dexios, I am but I can no longer help you until the human blood is out of your system and you walk in the moon's light once more..." her words trailed off and she slowly disappeared.

"Well... shit," I mumbled as I made my way back out of the building.

I found Grey and Kit outside waiting for me, Grey cleared his throat, "Dexios, what did Luna have to say? Was it about your dreams?"

I look at him confused, "How do you know?"

Grey lets his ears fall back, "Kit and Triss told me..."

I sighed, "Well I guess since you both know... Yes, she was here about my dreams, its blood sickness," I took a breath, "It's from consuming human blood, she also said that she can't help us anymore until I am clean and I walk in the moon's light once more."

Kit looked at me confused, "Wait... what? Who's Luna...?"

I chuckled, "Kid you have a lot to learn about this world, in short Luna is the messenger of the moon, she's the reason I'm here she made Azoth turn me, she also said my life is forever entwined with Zootopia."

"So that was what you were babbling about last night," Kit said.

"Yeah," I scratched my head, "It was probably pretty confusing."

Grey spoke up, "So what do we do about this?"

"Well," I took a breath, "We continue our fight, it will take time for the effects to wear off, Grey do you know how the troop training is going?"

Grey cleared his throat, "We are as ready as we will ever be our numbers have stopped increasing but the humans are still getting more and more people so the longer we wait the harder the fight."

I nodded, "Okay keep it quiet but make sure we are ready to go at a moment's notice, Kit, can you go check on our disguises? If everything is good to go we start our night op tomorrow night so spend your time with those you love, meet me when it's time,"

Kit looked at us still processing everything, "Is it a good idea to go to war that soon."

"Every day we wait my dreams will get worse, if I'm too tired to fight we're fucked so sooner the better, now if you will excuse me I'm going to spend possibly my last two days with Triss and Alec." I left both of them standing there as I went to go find Triss and Alec.

.

* * *

.

I found Triss sitting alone under a tree holding a book, I smiled sitting down next to her, "What are you doing?"

She turned to me, "I thought if you learned to read so could I."

I looked at the book she was reading it was a Dr. Sues book I chuckled a little, "And how is that going?"

"Well... the pictures are fun and this book is colorful, are all books this colorful?" She asked.

I laughed, "Just the ones for kids."

"What, you mean this is a kids book?" She pouted.

I leaned back against the tree, "Come here I will read it to you."

She chuckled and climbed into my lap resting the back of her head against my shoulder I smiled kissing her head before I grabbed the book, and began, "One fish two fish red fish blue fish..."

We spent the better part of the day just reading the same book over and over until Triss could actually read it or memorized it, I didn't care it was so peaceful holding her in my arms and reading to her, she finally got tired of the book so I intertwined my paw with hers and looked at the claw marks on her arm, "How's your arm doing Triss?" I asked kissing the wound gently.

She giggled, "Much better now."

"Good," I said holding her tightly I slowly closed my eyes just enjoying the peace, "What's Alec up to?"

"He's going to a school here, they are trying to teach the young ones," She said.

"Well how about that," I said.

"What will we do after the war?" She asked.

I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, "What do you want to do?"

Triss didn't even hesitate, "Wouldn't it be great to settle down here for good? Help build this into a city like those humans make, who knows maybe even raise a few pups of our own?"

"..." I was at a loss for words, _'part of me wanted to stay here with Triss and be a part of that life, but I knew it wouldn't work out nor last... right? Can I even have pups?'_ "Sounds, peaceful," I told her trying to calm my racing heart.

"Dex?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"I, um, I'm..." She trailed off.

"What's up?" I asked, _'Oh shit you're pregnant.'_

"Well It's, I'm... In love with you," She finally spat out.

 _'Oh thank the moon,'_ "I love you too Triss," I held her tighter in my arms.

"Tomorrows the day? Right?" She asked her body tensing up.

"Tomorrow night it begins," I told her with a sigh.

.

* * *

.

 **This part will in no way further the plot feel free to skip, XD (The story does go on below tho... so keep reading)**

.

* * *

.

Triss got up on two legs and took my paw, "Well come on then."

I smiled getting up on two legs, "He Triss, I have an idea."

I quickly took lead walking through the abandoned rooms in the zoo until I found it, it was an old crank recoredplayer, I smiled giving it a few cranks, It started to play an old song I was unfamiliar with, I turned to Triss whose eyes were light up with wonder, I smiled taking her hand in mine, "Follow my lead," I said as I began two stepping with her.

It took her some time to get the rhythm down but her face was plastered with joy, "Where did you learn this?"

I smiled at her, "Ask me that tomorrow." I said dipping her and kissing her deeply, she ran her paws through the fur on my neck and held on tight until I slowly brought her back up.

She seductively took off my jacket and walked away swinging her hips and tail, I bit my lip watching her sway as she put my jacket down, I could feel my dick get hard, she turned around and looked at my hard dick and smiled as she slowly crept forward towards me her tail swaying out behind her, she slowly put a claw on my chest and began making small circles teasing my fur I shivered at the feeling, she smiled deviously as she drug her claw gently down my chest towards my stomach, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I opened my eyes when I felt a tongue lick my stomach, I looked down and watched her gingerly grab the skin around my dick and pull it back revealing my full length, she slowly licked the tip making me shudder then she stopped, I heard her giggle, "Now have you been a good boy Alpha?"

Oh you fucking tease, "You know you like it when I'm bad."

This time she licked from the base of my cock to the tip, her warm wet tongue sending electricity through my body, "Mhmmm," She moaned.

Slowly she stuck just the tip of my hard dick in her mouth and began sucking, I struggled to fight the urge to thrust, as she began sticking the rest of my length in her mouth, Her mouth was so warm and wet I felt my dick pulse and pleasure wash over me as she began working her way up and down, I placed my paws on the back of her head and held on to her fur as her head bobbed up and down getting quicker and quicker, I slowly gave into my urge and began thrusting gently shoving my dick all the way in her mouth making her gag, but that didn't stop her, she began sucking faster, "Oh, Fuck! I'm close." I got ready to try and pull out but she just kept sucking I grunted and climaxed, filling her mouth with my pleasure she began swallowing as my dick pulsed still squirting in her mouth, I stood there panting in pure bliss, as she began licking my dick clean, "By the moon, Triss," I huffed, "Where did you learn that?"

She got up licking her lips, "I just wanted to try something, I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Fuck, you can try that again any time you want," I leaned forwards and kissed her deeply.

.

* * *

.

I was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall across from where Triss was sleeping soundly on the floor using my jacket as a blanket I smiled at how peaceful her sleep was as the morning sun began peeking in through a window, "Soon I will rest," I whispered, I didn't even try to sleep last night I knew that a nightmare would be waiting for me, I sighed getting up and wandered out into the main part of the zoo.

I was shocked to see everyone still sleeping, _'I guess tonight is going to be a long night'_ I sighed walking over to a fire that was still smoldering, I smiled finding a coffee pot, after stoking up the fire I began to make myself a cup of coffee, it didn't take long for the coffee to brew I grinned smelling the familiar scent as I poured myself a cup, and began drinking the black drink as I once again wandered around Zootopia, my mind was still racing thinking about how I could make a life with Triss work, I began to feel hope that the battle to come was more than a one way ticket, no matter what I thought of the problem was still that I would never age.

It was almost noon when everyone slowly began waking up and imediatly they started preparing for the fight tonight, it wasn't long until I felt a familiar embrace Triss was hugging me from behind, "Good morning beautiful," I greeted her.

"Morning to you too stud," She giggled.

I turned and kissed her cheek, "Where's Alec? It's almost time," I told her.

She sighed, "I don't know where he is, but why you? Can't someone else do the dangerous job?"

I turned around to face her, "No I know where the generators will be, and I know their bases layout, me and my brother were the peacekeepers so we had to go there time to time."

"I don't want you to go tho," She pouted.

"I know," I gave her a big smile, "But when I come back maybe we can start building our own house here, how about that?"

"But," She began tearing up, "You might not come back."

"Triss," I paused feeling a lump in my throat, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I..." I was cut off.

I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to see Kit and Grey standing in their combat gear/disguise, "It's time Alpha," Grey told me holding out my gear.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked.

I wrapped her up in a big hug, "I love you Triss."

"I know that I love you too," she said.

I gave her one last kiss before letting go, "I have to go."

She smiled wiping tears from her eyes, "I know, be careful my Alpha."

I smiled, "I will be," I turned and began putting on my combat gear, the pants were modified to allow my tail to hang down my pant leg freely, the boots now cinched down on my paws and ankles allowing me to take a step without them falling off, and the gloves now fit my paws perfectly, I quickly finished fastening my pistol to my belt and slung the rifle over my shoulder, I nodded at the guys and we began to make our way out, all the mammals were standing ready with guns in paw, I saw abe standing at the exit, we stopped in front of him.

"My friends," He spoke out loud for all to hear, "On behalf of everyone here at Zootopia we thank you, we ask you now to lead us to glory and freedom, Dexios, Grey, may the moon go with you, and kit, I wish you luck, history will remember this day, history will remember your names." We all just simply nodded in acknowledgment as we continued to head out.

It was beginning to get dark as we approached the half way mark, Grey fanialy broke the scilence, "Dex, were you going to tell Triss about, well, you know?"

I sighed adjusting the rifle straped to my back, "Yeah, I was gunna, but it doesn't matter."

Kit spoke up, "If worse comes to worse should we tell her?"

I shook my head, "No."

Grey looked away from me, "Oh, I see,"

I glanced sideways at him, "If something happens to me, you will take care of her and Alec right?"

"Alpha?" Grey looked at me shocked.

"There is a good chance none of us will make it back," Kit pointed out.

"I know," I mumbled.

Grey finally piped up, "Dexios, by the moon I will take care of Triss and Alec as tho they were my own."

I put a paw on his shoulder, "Thank you buddy."

"What about you Kit? Any final wishes?" I asked.

Kit shook his head, "No, I have nothing and no one."

I looked at the poor kid, "How old are you Kit?"

He looked at me paniced, "Im four."

 _'He really is just a kid,'_ "Hmmm," I mumbled, "What about you Grey?"

Grey scratched his head, "About five, I guess, why what does it matter?"

"Just making conversation," I told them.

I sighed, _'It was becoming clear, I was old for a wolf even if it didn't show, I knew that I would be forced to face the reality of never living a normal life'_

Grey spoke breaking me free from my thoughts, "How old are you Dexios?"

I pondered for a moment, "Uh depending on how many years went be around 21 ish."

"What!?" Kit stared at me shocked, "How?"

I chucled lightly, "Werewolf, remember, for a human I'm a young adult, much the way others see you two probably, but I guess I'm an old man as a wolf."

"More like dead, as a wolf," Grey said shaking his head, "We live to as old as thirteen in some cases."

"Well good at least I can say I have lived a full life then," I said dryly.

.

* * *

.

We were approaching our destination it was now completely dark, as the edge of the city became visible through the edge of the forest, I turned to my companions they were still fully disguised and ready, "Well gents shall we start this party? Abe will be here shortly with the first wave of our troops."

Kit nodded and Grey spoke up, "We will follow your lead Alpha."

I readjusted my rifle holding at the ready, "In the light of the full moon may the darkness in me fade," I began looking up at the sky seeing only a faint sliver of the moon, as I continued Grey and Kit joined in "as I embrace my true form in your pure light guide me from sin and keep me from harm so that I may one day run with my fallen brothers, under your light may those you have taken hear my voice and know I have not forgotten, for we will be reunited soon."

The words felt hollow, I had a feeling that even tho I was fighting for the moon if I died I would not be welcome in paradise because of the human blood in my system still, I took a deep breath and began walking out of the forest, we were slowly approaching one of the guarded entrances into the city there were two guards, they didn't notice us, I grabbed my radio turning it on I spoke, "Hey east post you got your ears on?"

"Yeah why?" Was my response.

"We are approaching your position," I responded.

"Copy that, we will keep our eyes out for ya," Came the response.

Grey and Kit looked at me surprised, I put a didget on my paw up to my mouth, "Play it cool and don't say my name, don't speak unless you two have to." They both nodded as we made our way up to the guards.

"Hey," they called out raising a hand.

I raised one of my gloved paws in returne keeping a little distance between us, "Evening gents."

The one guard shook his head, "The hell are you guys doing out this late?"

I responded, "Theres a girl..."

The two guards chuckled, "When isn't there."

"Haha," I chuckled, "Yeah she works the bar at 'The Outpost'"

"Didn't bring her or any of her booze back by chance?" One of them asked.

I chuckled, "What so you could get a buzz and hit on my girl? Not likely."

He shook his head still chuckling, "Well next time bring us back a bottle would ya?"

"Sure thing," I said as we continued our way in leaving the two guards behind.

Once we were out of hearing distance of the guards Grey turned to me, "What was that about?"

I shook my head, "Would it not have been suspicious if we just wandered in and didn't talk and were in a hurry to get to the school."

"They could of seen us tho, these disguises aren't the best," Grey said.

I sighed, "You are right," I switched to human form removing the bandana from around my face, "Hey? Do you have any rope?" I asked.

Grey rummaged around and grabbed some out of his backpack, "Yeah," He said handing it to me, "Why do you need it?"

"You will see in a muinute," We were still on the outskirts of the city so I decided to enter an empty hotel, we made our way up to one of the top rooms.

"What are we doing up here?" Grey asked.

I walked over to the window and looked out, "Tactical advantage, see that roof I said pointing out we are going to climb over there."

I slowly backed up as Grey was looking out the window, I quickly put Kit in a sleeper hold until he quietly passed out next I moved onto Grey I put him in a loose sleeper hold, Grey struggled, "Why, We were like brothers..."

"I'm sorry but I won't have both of your blood on my hands, stay here until the fighting's over," I tightened my hold causing Grey to passout, I sighed as I tied up my two unconscious friends before heading to the door, I looked back one last time, "I will miss you all..." I whispered before disappearing out the door I continued making my way to the school, to their generators.

It didn't take me long to make it to the school the guards outside watched me carefully as I approached, I took a deep breath before entering the school, once inside I looked around It had changed alot the once sick, injured, and scared people were now all in cages, I felt sorry for them, I inhaled deeply searching for any of my kin but they were all just humans, I became aware of the blood that was crusted on the floor, werewolf blood, I could smell their fear it soured the air, I struggled to shake it off and continue, I could feel my body shake with rage I could feel the wolf in my clawing to get out of my skin.

I found myself standing infront of the library, I casualy walked in and wandered from table to table looking at the books spread out on them until one caught my eye, I smiled picking it up, it was a simple kids book that helped them learn to read but more than that, it was the book I had promised to get Triss, I picked it up and put it in one of my pockets, I knew what I must do, I began searching for what I needed, a pencil, paper, and another specific book, once I found them I prepared my final goodbye to Triss. It took me quite awhile to write the right words down but once I was satisfied I wrapped the two books up for her and pinned the note to the package before sliding it back in my pack.

I was able to find it relatively easy with my heightened hearing, to my suprise there was no guards watching it, I grabbed my knife and cut the fuel line on it after I found a jerry can of gas and began pouring it around, quickly I lit a match and threw it ignighting the whole room in a glorius fire, quickly I rurned running down the hall, "FIRE!" I yelled feigning panic, "HELP."

I watched as people came running towards me in a panic, "WHAT?! WHERE?!

"There," I said pointing to where I came from.

They quickly scrambled gone to get water, I was able to slip away unnoticed and hunt for the last generator.

It took me awhile to make my way through the sheer chaos and find the last generator, but once I did I steped inside, I saw the general standing beside the generator, "Dexios," He beamed, "I thought you would come back here one day." I watched as he raised his pistol and pointed it at me.

I raised my rifle and took aim at him, "Well what can I say, I missed you."

The general grunted, "You're still just a punk kid."

I removed my helmet and changed forms to my wolf, "No I'm not a kid."

"Whatever mut, there is a special place in hell for you," He spat.

I grinned, "I don't suppose you will surrender?"

"HA," He blurted out, "Like fucking hell I'm being taken as your prisoner, we might as well shoot eachother right here and now."

I sighed, "Shall we then?"

I used my heightened speed to dive to the right while in the air I shot, ***Bang* *Bang*** The gunshots rang out in the room as I fell hard on the ground I watched as the general slumped to the floor with a hole in his head, ***Cough*** I felt a pain in my stomach, I placed my paw just below the left part of my ribcage, I could feel the hot sticky fluid I looked down at my paw, "Well... shit... this is going to ruin my whole day," I chuckled causing me to cough a few times. I winced in pain as I got to my feet and lit this room on fire in the same way I torched the other one, I slowly began staggering down the hallway that was now pitch black, my wolf eyes had no problem seeing, I clutched my side in pain causing me to stagger, "Fuck," I wheezed leaning against the wall I struggled to catch my breath, I started to hear gunshots, "I guess the fighting started,"

"Hey!," I heard a voice yell, "You okay over there?"

I turned it was a human stumbling around in the dark, "Just fuckin peachy thanks, we are under attack," **_*Cough* *Cough*_** "You should get out while you can..."

"I can't leave you," The stupid humanstated.

"It's fine, I've been shot, I won't be conscious much longer," I managed to say.

"Then let me help you," He insisted making his way closer. I forced myself to turn back to a human, causing me to cry out in immense pain, "You okay?"

"...Really?" I asked, "Pain is a normal symptom of a fucking gunshot wound."

He finaly made it to me, "Come on let's get you somewhere safe."

I groaned swatting away his hand for help, "I want to try and hold on to what dignity I have left."

"Fine suit yourself," He said, "Hey... do you have a flashlight?"

I flicked a button on my rifle and turned the light, I got a good look at the young kid he might of been fifteen he sheiled his eyes from the light, "Whoa you got hit pretty bad man..."

"Just shut up and walk," I snapped.

"Okay fine... Hey whats your name?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" I asked shaking my head, as we continued towards the exit fleeing the burning building.

"Well I'm Kaiden," the young teen said, after a moment of scilence he spoke again, "So grumpy dude... how did you get shot?"

"I told you to be quiet." I told him again.

"I know but I want to know what you were doing in here, and how you got shot," He asked again.

I grinned to myself, "Fine," I began, "I was in here to free my kin, I started the first fire at the first generator and when I made it to the second the general guy was there waiting so I shot him and he shot me, now you are up to speed... I can kill you now or later your choice?"

Kaiden turned to me horrified, "What? How could you betray us, why?"

I shook my head and laughed until I began coughing, I wiped my mouth and noticed blood, "Because I'm a werewolf and you humans have been killing my people here."

I could see him shake as he spoke again, "So we killed some of you, you kill some of us, two wrongs don't make a right."

"We tried to have peace with your kind, and James," I spat blood on the floor, "The bastard killed my brother, then the general starts hunting down my kin, she wolves, young pups, they were innocent."

"Wait a...a sec," He stammered, "You're Dexios, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Are you really going to kill me?" He asked shaking.

"You know both who and what I am, so yes I will have to deal with that," I said shoving the rifle into the back of the kid.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, "It's your lucky day kid, RUN," I yelled turning around I shot at the soldier sneaking up behind me, I managed to catch him by suprise and kill him with three rounds to the chest, I flicked off the light on my rifle and let my enhanced human eyes adjust, I began walking towards the exit rifle up and at the ready ***Bang*** "Shit," I mumbled rounding the corner I watched as Kaiden slumped to the floor blood flowing out of his chest I glared at the two human soldiers that killed him, I took aim with my rifle and opened fire, they managed to return fire and got my right thigh good, I cried out in pain, "AH you mother fuckers," I continued my way forward limping the best I could I began coughing from my wounded side and the smoke building up as I made it to the door out, I managed to stumble out I looked around, I was surrounded by human soldiers they all pointed their guns at me I began raising mine as well when ***Bang*** the impact of the bullet ripping through my left shoulder knocked me on my ass causing me to drop my rifle somewhere, "Fuck," I wheezed as I sat up resting my back against the wall of the school, I watched as a human walked towards me gun aimed right at my head.

"Any last words you scum?" He asked kicking my foot.

I winced still in pain, "May the moon forgive what I've done and allow me passage to paradise, and may the moon watch over those I leave behind."

"Who the hell are you?" The guard asked tilting his head slightly.

"I am Dexios," I stated proudly before I drew my sidearm and shot him in the head, before I began emptying my magazine at the other guards, panic broke out as some others began shooting at the humans when the dust finaly settled, I was still holding my empty gun shaking, I couldn't figure out why I was shaking be it bloodloss, fear, adrenalein, or the possibility of me dieing, I felt my arm go limp along with the rest of my body, I could hear the commotion of mammals shouting, I lazily looked to find the source it was a wolf running towards me.

"DEXIOS? Is that you?" He shouted paniced.

I looked at him smiling weakly as blood dripped from my mouth, "Hey bud, it's good to see you're still alive." I let my head fall back down, my body was weak and exhausted.

"DEX, stay with me," Grey shook me gently, "MEDIC, Hey think of Triss she will never forgive you if you die on her."

I shook my head lightly, "Look at me... I'm already dead," I coughed weakly, "Werewolves turn back to humans when they are about to die." I lied.

"Not an option Alpha, I am still pissed about you tying me and Kit up and knocking us out," I watched as he began to cry, "So how am I supposed to kick your ass to get back at you if you die on me?"

"GREY?" I heard Kit yell before running over to us, "Dexios... No..." He fell to his knees beside me.

"Hey, Kid," I said barely audible, "You two do me a favor, leave me here."

"No you are coming with us back to Zootopia," Kit insisted trying to pick me up.

"Grey... Take this... for Triss," I held out the goodbye package I made for her.

Grey shook his head grabbing my final gift, "You never planned on making it out of here alive did you?"

I shook my head, "No," I let out a long breath, "I will die here, where my brother died

"No," Kit said his eyes beginning to water.

"Look at that sunrise," I said staring off in the distance the sun was just coming up over the mountain couloring the sky a beautiful orange as well as revealing last night's gruesome battle.

I took a breath and closed my eyes, I could feel that my worst gunshot wound just below my ribcage was beginning to heal, so I just lay there limp and not moving, "Dexios no," Kit cried out again clawing at my body trying to get to me.

"Kit," Grey was trying to contain the frantic feline, "KIT! He's gone we should honor his last wishes and let his body rest here with his broter."

"How can you say that?!" Kit shouted back, "After all he's done for us."

Grey snapped, "He's done a hell of a lot more for me I knew him when he first came to Zootopia, I was the one who actually brought him there and brought him home the second time, so don't you dare think this is easy for me, he was my Alpha, my friend, he was like an older brother to me, someone I alwased looked up to... I will miss you my friend." Slowly I could hear them walk away.

.

* * *

 **I was me, by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

 **.**

I fought to hold back the tears, _'I will miss you too my friends,'_ I stayed put not moving for what seemed like an eternity, I could hear the battle begin to die down, I could feel the heat from the school still burning down getting closer to me, I sighed slowly opening my eyes there wasn't anyone living around me so I began stealing clothes from the dead, I was able to salvage a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and some brown hiking boots, I went back inside the burning building and retrieved a jerry can of gas as well as the body of the kid, Kaiden, I began putting my clothes on him and dousing him in gas, I looked down at the body, "Once again who I was is dead..." I mumbled lighting a match, "And from the fire may I rise one last time," I said droping the match sending the body up in flames, I stood there letting my body soak up the scent of smoke letting it mask my own scent.

Once the flames died out I gazed at the charred body one last time, "May the animals now control their own lives, free from humans and werewolves," I sighed thinking of Triss and Alec I began making my way back towards Zootopia, I had to see them one last time, _'to make sure they are okay'_ I told myself as I took the long way avoiding any other beings.

.

* * *

.

It took me a day to make my way there, I was now fully healed, at least physically, I could see the backside of the zoo through the trees, it was sickeningly silent, I began running worried something was wrong, as I rounded the corner I saw everyone gathered outside, I stayed hidden as I watched curiously, I heard Abe begin to talk, "We have won this war that plagued our Zootopia, but that is not why we are here," Abe took a minute to compose himself, "As I'm sure you've heard the rumors are true, Dexios, has been killed in action, He... He knocked out those sent with him and tied them up saving their lives, after that he took out the generators causing us to gain the advantage and take the city, may his sacrifice be remembered by all and to make sure it is, we will be building a statue to remember him by and honor those we lost to get to where we are now," I watched as Abe pulled out a photo, "I took this the day he and his brother came to us, I don't think he even knew that I had it... I meant to give it to him... I will step down now if anyone has anything to say about Dexios please share," I watched as Abe wandered away grief-stricken.

I slouched shoving my hands deeper in my hoodies pockets, "Damn, never thought I would watch my own funeral."

A voice spoke up, "I was one of the few people who knew Dexios when he first came here," Grey struggled to fight back tears, "Uh, I am up here today to say goodbye to my oldest friend and read something at the request of another," I watched as he pulled out the book I gave Triss as well as the note I left her, Grey cleared his throat, "'My dearest Triss, I am sorry, It was never my intention to leave you, but unfortunately if you are reading this, it means I never made it back, I made you a promise once to find you the book I learned to read with, enclosed is that book and another I hope once you read it you will understand, I just want you to know that I love you now and forever, may we meet again in paradise, yours truly, Dexios." Grey took a pause before holding up the book, "It's Dr. Susse, Oh the places you will go." I listened as he read the book aloud, I felt tears run down my face.

Once everyone had left I wandered over, and looked at the reminisce of my life here, it wasn't much just my leather jacket and the picture of Azoth and me, I looked around cautiously before taking both and leaving, as I felt the familiar weight of my jacket on, I saw Luna materialize beside me, I wanted to be angry with her, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, she pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "You are doing the right thing."

I held onto her tightly, "What do I do now that I'm done here?"

She laughed, "You are just getting started here."

I broke away from her confused, "What do you mean? I fought the battle we won that was it."

She shook her head, "No, that was just a stone in the lake causing a ripple, in time you will understand, your actions today will mean the extinction of humanity but allow the animals to have a chance at life, I can't wait for you to see this place in about 200 years."

"WHAT?! Two hundred fucking years, why?" I asked shocked and confused.

She giggled, "I guess you will find out why in two hundred years my brave warrior..." I watched as she disappeared.

"Now I know why Azoth dislikes you," I mumbled as the realization hit me this wasn't the end of my story but rather a crappy beginning, I stood frozen in place, "What do I do now?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Allright so this chapter was actually a little shorter than I expected... but I feel like I should clarify that this is NOT the end of this story, it will progress slowly making it's way to the current time and date that Zootopia actually takes place in, or maybe there will be a big time jump and just some flashbacks I don't really know, but if you have an idea I would love to hear it, also tell me what you think so far any feedback is much appreciated, also I will try to put out at least a chapter a month, but honestly life is pretty busy so if you want more fuel my fire with your reviews, muh hahahahah, XD**


	7. The hunters and the hunted

**Okay, so as always you all rock thanks for the support and reviews big shout out to The Lone Captain for the writing advice I hope I was able to improve upon the parts that need it. XD**

 **I once asked my father what the most dangerous thing in the world is, be it man or animal, He laughed at me and told me, "purpose... for a man without purpose has nothing to lose," I contemplated this for a while before I responded, "but a man with nothing to lose has everything to gain," my dad ruffled my hair and said, "your loss is his gain**."

.

* * *

.

I found myself at 'The Outpost,' It has only been a couple of days since I left my old life and Zootopia behind, I sighed as I sat in a dark corner both with an untouched glass of whiskey in front of me, I sat there watching it for the past hour, recalling the last time I had a drink. I shook my head, it was here when I was getting Grey, Triss, Alec and the rest to Zootopia, I sighed telling myself that it would get easier with time.

"Something wrong with the whiskey?" A familiar voice asked it was Lucy.

I shook my head, "No I imagine it's just fine..."

"Then what is it Dex?" She asked.

I flinched at the name, "Nothing good," I grumbled.

I felt her place a hand on my elbow, "Are you in trouble? Do you need help."

I stared at her confused, "Why do you care?"

She gently rubbed my arm, "Well you did save my lil bro... and this town to boot."

"Mhmmm, how is the kid?" I mumbled.

"I haven't heard from him in a while, He went to 'The School' do you know of it?"

I shook my head chuckling, "Yeah I came from there, poor sods."

"What happened," Lucy asked.

"A battle, the animals won..." I trailed off.

"That's terrible... What about my brother?!" She asked in a panic.

"He is probably dead, they left no one alive," I responded finally taking a sip from my drink.

She shook her head at me, "You're fuckin kidding." I watched her think for a moment, "So if you're not doing anything important, could you take me there?"

' _By the moon am I doomed to lead the damned from one hellhole to the next, what is it with me and damsels in distress,'_ "No," I responded.

"What? Why not?" She whined.

"Because I don't fight for others especially those I barely know," I said finishing my drink before I getting up, "Now if you will excuse me I have to go and enjoy my life alone somewhere."

She moved out of my way and let me pass, "Yeah? And how that going for you?"

"Fan fucking tasticly, thank for reminding me," I responded as I began walking away.

.

* * *

.

I walked for a good hour or two still pissed from the conversation back at the bar. When I finally stopped I took a deep breath and began running my hands through my hair, I froze in place, my eyes widening, there's a human, I instinctively reached for where I had my gun holstered... nothing shit, I looked around for where the scent was strongest as I debated changing forms, I shook my head and sighed, "I told you no, now fuck off."

"What?" she cried out, "How did you even know I was following you."

I watched as she came out of the bush, "You're lucky, out here we shoot first and ask questions later, I could have killed you."

Lucy sighed, "Yeah with what gun?"

I laughed, "I don't need a gun to kill you."

"Okay whatever tough guy," She mocked me.

"You should go back, you will only get killed out here..." I insisted.

"Hey I'm tougher than I look," She told me.

I closed the short gap between us and swept her legs out from underneath her knocking her to the ground, "... It looks that way."

"Hey, I wasn't ready," She complained as she picked herself back up.

I laughed, "A bandit won't wait for you to draw a gun or prepare for a battle he will simply attack you."

I watched in shock as she pulled out a handgun and pointed it at me with her hands shaking, "Help me... or... or I will shoot you."

I grinned, "You best make sure that thing is loaded and the bullet hits its mark because if the first shot doesn't kill me, I will kill you."

"What?!" She asked still shaking.

"If you are going to shoot me then do it or go home," I said calmly, "Cock the gun, pull the slide back." She did as she was told, "Good now pull the trigger." I closed my eye and spread my arms out.

"No..." She mumbled.

"Pity..." I said as I turned around and began walking away, "Now go back before it gets dark."

"Wait," She cried out, I turned around to see her head down she was still shaking, "Do you really care so little for your life?"

"All my family was killed by a bomb except me and my brother, I had to watch my brother die later, I have lost everyone, and to top it I have lost count of how many people I have killed, so yeah death is an escape from my curse," I told her.

I watched as a tear fell from her face, "I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Yeah," I said scratching my head, "Well I don't need your pity so sod off."

She looked at me shocked as more tears fell from her eyes, "How can you do that... just cast people away."

I ran my hand down the side of my face, "Because you people are annoying now leave."

"No," She protested.

"Look, lady, you are starting to piss me off, for your saf."

 ***Bang***

I felt a bullet graze my right shoulder before I knew it my body was reacting, I lost control causing me to change forms and drop down to all fours. The momentum of my fall caused my hood flip up over my face, I turned and began running zig-zagged towards the shooter, it was an old man shaking so bad he couldn't reload his gun fast enough, I jumped going for his throat, I ended his life in one fell swoop, I spat out as much human blood as I could before I slowly stood up on two legs. I tried to change back but I couldn't, my tail was hidden down my pants, I had a hoodie, my jacket, and boots on so I quickly stuck my paws in my jacket pockets concealing my changed form.

"Dex?" Lucy's shaky voice asked from behind me.

"You see hesitation and staying in the open almost got us killed, now leave me," I requested.

"But you were shot, you need medical attention," She sobbed as she started walking closer.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Stay back," I bent over quick and began examining the rifle and bullet that shot me, "Silver," I whispered to myself.

"What?" She asked still confused, she was now standing right behind me trying to examine my shoulder, "I need to stitch you up take off your jacket, hoodie and turn around."

I chuckled lightly, "Promise not to scream or faint by what you see?"

"Blood doesn't make me woozy so yeah I promise, now be a man and turn around," She teased.

"Fine," I shrugged before I turned around and lowered my hood.

She let out a huge scream and began backpedaling away from me, "What the hell are you?!"

"Hey you promised you wouldn't scream... just can't trust humans," I teased.

"You're not a human... wait what happened," She asked.

"Well aren't you observant," I laughed.

"You're that wolf that came in the bar awhile back... aren't you?" She inquired.

I smiled, "Yeah that was me."

"You're a werewolf..." She exclaimed.

"The bullet was silver, I can't turn back until it wears off," I said ignoring her groundbreaking discovery of my kind.

"Do you..." I watched as she struggled to find the right words, "You're not going to eat me right?"

I laughed, "No I don't imagine you would taste very good."

"Okay good... Do you want me to stitch you up?" She asked warily.

"No point I will be all healed in an hour or so," I sighed seeing the old man had nothing of value other than a rifle, an empty backpack, and a strange glowing medallion, I grabbed it and it began glowing brighter I observed the strange markings on it but I didn't recognize them, "Strange," I turned to Lucy, "Does this mean anything to you?" I passed her the medallion.

"Some mercs came in wearing ones identical... but they weren't glowing this bright," She took a moment turning it over in her hands, "What do you think it means?"

"I've got a good idea what it is... don't suppose you know where they were heading?" I inquired scratching behind my ear.

"'The School'" She stated, "So what is this?"

"It's a werewolf tracker, they are werewolf hunters," I let out a long drawn breath as I set off towards the school.

"Wait where are you going? Can I come?" She asked timidly.

I turned to around and looked her in the eyes, "I won't stop you from following me, but we need to get two things out of the way, first if you pose any threat to me I will kill you, and second I was the one who lead the animals in attacking 'The School.'" I was abruptly cut off.

"You bastard how could you?!" She shouted.

"Well let me explain," I watched her scowl at me as she reluctantly nodded, "Okay," I began, "As you discovered I am a werewolf, and I'm not the only one, my brother and I were originally peacekeepers between the humans and animals that lived there, that was until James found out we were werewolves. He killed my brother so I killed him..." I sighed taking a moment, "Time went on and the general began hunting down werewolves and killing them, he killed young pups that were innocent, so I had to intervene. I allied myself with the animals and we took out a common enemy, I am sorry if your brother was there and if he was caught in the crossfire."

She stayed quiet pondering my words for quite some time, "I... I understand why you did it... and maybe given time I can forgive you... I will go with you to look for my brother."

"Okay," I nodded, "One last thing I am not responsible for what happens to you but If I tell you to run, hide, or be quiet it would be in your best interest to do it."

"I understand..." She mumbled.

I inspected the wound in my shoulder it was now all healed, I smiled the full moon is coming up, I took off my boots, pants, and hoodie putting them in the salvaged backpack before slinging it across my back.

.

* * *

.

We walked in silence for a few hours until curiosity got the better of her, "Why do you even bother wearing a jacket if you have fur?"

"It's the last thing I have to remember my family," I admitted.

"Oh... were they... well you know?" She asked.

I laughed, "No they were one hundred percent human."

"Then how are you a wolf thing?" She inquired.

"It's kind of a long story," I said trying to avoid telling it.

"It's kind of a long walk," She replied staring at me.

I sighed and began giving her a play by play of how I was human and turned just before the first bombs hit. Once I was finished reliving the past she stared at me in awe, "How are you still sane after all that, I mean we all went through shit but... damn."

I laughed, "It's not that bad, hell I had to attend my own funeral a couple of days ago."

"Wait what, why?" She stared at me confused.

I ran a paw through the fur on my head, "Well this story is a little longer it starts after the death of my brother Azoth, I left Zootopia and that is actually when I met you."

"So that explains why you were a pathetic wandering drunk," She exclaimed.

"Thanks for summing up my life for me... anyways..." I began telling her about me finding Triss and the others and continued the story until my funeral.

"Wow, so you are like into bestiality, you and that she-wolf?" She teased.

"What?!" I looked away and let my ears fall back, "I never even told you that we did it."

She giggled, "Yeah you just did," she punched my shoulder, "Hey it's okay, it's not that weird, you were both wolves I guess." I let my head fall in shame and kept quiet. After a moment or two of silence she piped up again, "I'm sorry... I can see that she meant a lot to you..." She let out a sigh, "I can't imagine it's easy, what you're going through, you had to leave your life behind... not to mention you might be the last of your kind."

"Yeah I'm well aware of that," I put my paws in my jacket pockets, "I never asked to be different, and now I'm an outcast..."

"I...I never meant," I could hear the regret in her voice, "I don't think you're an outcast, but... if the animals accepted you... why don't you go back to them?"

"... Do me a favor, stop pretending to care about me, I can hear your heart beat, you are frightened, and why shouldn't you be," I growled.

.

* * *

.

The walk seemed to take forever and it didn't help that there was a lot of tension now because of our chat. "Lucy," I broke the tension, "You know the animals are probably still occupying the city."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah I know."

"They won't be too kind to a human wandering around just days after the fight," I warned.

"Then what do you propose we do?" She asked.

"Well," I hummed, "If your brother survived he would have gone with the hunters, I still know his scent I will find it and we can follow it."

"So that's why you asked for his shirt way back when," She exclaimed.

"Yeah... I'm not too shabby at tracking," I stated humbly.

"Man I thought you were just a perv that liked lil boys..." She trailed off realizing what she said, "Um, sorry?"

I sighed, "Do you have a filter or do you just say what comes to mind?"

"Well," She rubbed the back of her neck, "At least I'm honest."

"Hmmm," I grumbled, "We are still half a day away, we should reach the city just as the sun comes up."

"No," She gasped, "It's just... I don't see well in the dark and I'm tired, could we maybe make camp and continue tomorrow?"

I sighed, "I can see fine you can follow me and don't worry about what goes bump in the dark I can protect you."

She looked at me pouting, "Please I'm hungry and cold..."

"Fine..." I rubbed my forehead as though I had a headache.

"Thank you," She beamed as she began setting up camp.

I watched in disbelief as she did her best to set up camp but she was so unprepared it wasn't even funny I had to start the fire and get firewood for her. All she had in her backpack was water, food, and her pistol. I shook my head as she cooked herself some beans in a can, "Hey do you want some?" She asked holding out another can.

I shook my head, "Wolves don't need to eat as often as humans."

I sat there with my back up against a tree and my hind paws resting in front of the fire absorbing its heat, I let out a yawn having not slept since before the battle, it was beginning to take its toll on me as I began drifting in and out of consciousness.

I began to notice Lucy's heart rate increase causing me to wake up, I remained where I was with my eyes closed and simply listened, from what I could tell she was right beside me, _'What are you up to?'_ I wondered. I got my answer as I felt a hand gingerly touch the fur on my chest, I remained still as she slowly began stroking the fur on my chest before moving to my head, once again she started to slowly pet me, soon she started scratching behind my ear, I had to admit it felt good but I couldn't resist catching her red handed, "Trying to see if my foot will start kicking if you find the right spot?" I opened my eyes and watched her fall on her ass with panic plastered across her face, "Now who's into bestiality?"

She turned beat red, "I thought you were asleep..."

I began laughing, "Wolves are light sleepers, I woke up when your heart rate increased."

"What but... can all wolves do that?" She feigned amazement.

"Way to try and change the subject... what were you doing?" I asked.

"I... Just... Oh come on who can honestly say they have ever felt a real wolf's fur," She replied.

"Fair enough," I repositioned and let my eyelids fall again.

"You're just going to go back to sleep?" She asked amused.

"What did you want?" I began looking around, the fire had long since died out and I could hear her teeth begin to chatter, I sighed, "Oh..." I scratched the back of my neck, "I understand now you are cold, I guess you can sleep over here with me just this once." She sprang up and made herself at home snuggling into me she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around me holding tightly onto my fur, "Not to shy are ya?"

"You're like a fluffy warm teddy bear," She said rubbing her face in my fur, I sighed wrapping my arms around her and closing my eyes again.

.

* * *

.

 ***Snap*** My eyes snapped open from the sound of a foot breaking a stick on the ground, "Don't move!" I stared at the guy, in a black and red plaid shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots on, as he made his way from beside me to in front of me, I sighed and held Lucy tighter, "Let the girl go beast," He spat aiming his gun at me and Lucy.

Lucy began to stir, "Whaaa..." She yawned lazily before snuggling into my embrace again, "Can't we just sleep for like five more minutes?"

"That is up to the human holding the gun and pointing it at us..." I informed her.

I watched as she slowly turned her head and looked at him, "Wha... What do you want with us?" She managed to stutter.

"You are free to leave girl, the beast won't hurt you anymore," He said motioning for her to leave.

She began to laugh, "He won't hurt me."

"I don't think you understand lady, he's not a puppy dog he's a werewolf..." The guy trailed off before turning his attention back to me, "By the hunters, you will pay for what you have done, traitor," He spat.

"The hunters," I hummed, "And what laws and or made up rules have I broke?"

"You killed my mentor, so I will avenge him," He said tightening the grip on his rifle.

I grabbed the medallion Lucy now had on and showed it to the kid, "This was his right?" I watched him nod, "He attacked me for no reason, I was in my human form trying to convince Lucy to go home, that's when he shot me with a silver bullet, I killed him in self-defense, by the moon I have broken no law."

"... by the moon," The hunter muttered, "...If I lower my gun will you come quietly? The elder will get to the bottom of this."

I looked at Lucy, "No can do, I kinda promised her I would help find her brother, besides how can I trust a human?"

"And you still can by the moon you have my word," The hunter pledged while lowering his gun.

Slowly I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulders Lucy stood there watching him warily I sighed, "Lead the way human."

"I have a name, beast, and it's Strider," The young hunter claimed.

I watched as he shook his head chuckling to himself, "Something funny there Strider?"

"Yeah," He replied.

Lucy piped up, "Care to share it?"

"It's just," He shook his head, "Out here in the middle of nowhere I run into an interspecies couple, guess that bomb really changed yalls mind."

I growled low, "We are not a couple."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked with a smug grin plastered on his face.

I simply continued following him in silence.

.

* * *

.

We spent the better part of the morning going in one huge circle, I began laughing, "Hey hunter, you lost?"

"Just shut up wolf," He snapped.

"Fine but if you tell me where your base is I can get us there," I bragged.

"Fine uber-tracker, we have our camp just this side of the city," He sighed in defeat.

I took lead letting them trail behind as I began making my way to the city.

.

* * *

.

I stopped walking when I caught a new humans scent, I paused finding where it came from, once I found the direction it was coming from I turned to the others, "Stay put I smell trouble," I started taking off my backpack and dropped to all fours. I followed the scent carefully I stuck to the shadows of the dense forest making me disappear with my jet black fur, I found the source of the scent, the human was up a tree on look out, I observed carefully and found a way up. I was able to climb right up behind her unnoticed, I watched curiously as she pulled out a glowing medallion, she had a rifle slung over her shoulder, a black leather jacket with a hood, matching black cargo pants, and black boots, She tucked the medallion back under her shirt and brought her rifle up to scan the scenery, "Come on where are you werewolf?" She muttered quietly to herself.

I reached out and tapped her shoulder, "Looking for me?" The look on her face was pure panic as she turned she lost her footing causing her to drop the rifle but was able to catch the branch just in time, I looked down at her tilting my head to the side, it was about a thirty-foot fall if she let go.

She struggled to climb back up to no avail, she stared up at me eyes full of hate, "Fucking werewolf."

She slowly let her one hand drop from the branch to her side, my eyes widened as she began drawing a pistol, I jumped over her and landed on a branch behind her, I spun around and launched myself back at her, I grabbed hold and ripped her off the branch, I held her in my arms and braced for the fast approaching ground as she screamed.

I hit the ground and managed to keep hold of her and pin her to the ground, she immediately began resisting a few shots from her gun buzzed by my head before I managed to wrestle it from her grip and throw it away, she took the opportunity to kick me off of her, when I recovered I noticed her holding a big hunting knife I sighed taking up a staggered fighting stance, I tilted my head to one side and felt it crack, she didn't hesitate, she closed the distance swinging the blade at my stomach I jumped back letting it fly by, she advanced and swung it back at me and I dodged in a similar fashion, next she flipped the blade in her hand and tried stabbing downwards at me I used my heightened speed to grab her wrist, she managed to toss the knife up and catch it with her free hand, she tried plunging the knife into my gut so I was forced to let her go and dodge the blow.

"You're quick for a human," I stated as I simply stood there no stance.

"Just... Shut up," She wheezed.

I sighed, "If I really wanted to kill you I would have done it up the tree," I scratched the back of my head, "I have things to do and I don't fight girls... so if you could go back to," I cleared my throat, "Your 'look out' duty, that would be swell."

She chuckled, "Suprised a monster like you has morals."

"Just go back to that guard duty you were doing soooooo good at," I yawned turning my back to leave.

"You would really turn your back to an enemy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go get Strider he can sort this shit out," I told her as I began making my way back.

"Wait," She cried out, "I'm going with you Strider and Jim should have been back last night."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah..."

"You know something don't you wolf," She inquired.

"Like I said Strider can sort this shit out," I stated as I continued back.

.

* * *

.

We made it back to the group Strider looked at me then to his fellow hunter and back, "The beast didn't kill you?"

She shook her head, "No but he almost gave me a heart attack," Strider began laughing and she punched his shoulder, "It's not funny he snuck up behind me like a hundred feet up a tree and tapped my shoulder, after that he tackled me to the ground."

I sighed, "It was only like twenty-five-ish feet up," I intervened.

"I'm rather impressed you could sneak up on her," Strider stated.

The female hunter looked around, "Where is Jim?"

Strider pointed at me, "He killed Jim..." Before he had time to say the rest she began charging me I simply sidestepped and pushed her to the ground last second, "It was Jim's fault he shot him first the wolf was just defending himself."

I rolled my eyes and offered her a paw up, she swatted my paw away and rose to her feet still glaring at me, "The elders can deal with you, wolf," She spat, "And what of the broad?" she asked gesturing at Lucy.

"She's looking for her little brother the werewolf is helping her," Strider informed her.

"Why?" she asked, "What's in it for you wolf?"

I shrugged, "Didn't really have anything better to do."

"Really?" She said putting her hands on her hips, "No poor old men to maul?"

I sighed, "I can't believe I was ever human... you all are a bunch of specist asshats."

The female hunter looked at me baffled, "... I guess it is kind of racist or specist..." She fidgeted, "We should probably get going, camps not far..."

We walked in silence for a while until the mystery women spoke up, "So..." She said glancing at me, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Jade." I nodded and continued in silence, she furrowed her brow and stared at me, "And you are?"

I sighed, "I haven't decided what name to go by yet."

Jade stopped walking, "What?"

I shook my head laughing, "I had a human name, but I am no longer human, I had a name when I was still with my old pack but they believe I'm dead... so it just makes sense to go by another name doesn't it?"

"No, I think that would be confusing as fuck," She replied shaking her head at me.

"But as for my name... I imagine you will have your answer when I meet your elders," I smiled smugly.

"Are all werewolves as smug and mysterious as you, after all, it's just a name," She retorted.

I smiled to myself enjoying the simple pleasure of this conversation, "Exactly," I stated, "It's just a name so why bother?"

She stared at me with a blank look on her face, "You enjoying this?"

I sighed, "Getting kinda bored."

"So you will tell me?" She asked again.

"Nope," I replied, "But it's because names are powerful to werewolves think about it if you know one of my names you will know approximately how old, how skilled I could be, and also the deeds I have done."

"Why does age matter if you don't age?" She asked confused.

"Really?" I asked its so obvious, "If I am one hundred years old I could have one hundred years of training on you and beat you in a fight."

"Oh... I see... how old are you?" She asked.

I smiled, "Well how old do I look?"

"..." She stared at me as tho I was an idiot, "I don't know you're a fucking wolf genius, change to a human and I can guess."

I chuckled to myself, "Not wearing any pants so I think I will pass."

"I'm Lucy," Lucy piped up, "Not that anyone cares."

Strider laughed, "S'okay Lucy I care."

Jade smiled and stared at Lucy, "Hey Lucy! Whats that guys name?"

Lucy shook her head, "Not a chance."

Jade sighed in defeat, "Can I at least know something about you, after all, you are the only werewolf I've seen, normally we only hear stories."

"Stories?" I perked up and stared at her, "What kind of stories?"

"Well of werewolves, what they are doing good or bad... you know you've probably heard them all," She responded.

"Hmmmm," I pondered intrigued, "Any new stories I might not have heard?"

"Well there were these two wolves who lived close to here," She began, "If you live here you probably know them, they were Azoth and Dexios."

I chuckled, "Yeah I know of them."

"Really?!" She looked at me wide-eyed, "Did you meet them? Are they still alive there were stories that they both died."

"Yeah I kinda met them I guess," I scratched the back of my neck, "Azoth died at the hands of a human named James, and last I heard Dexios was MIA in battle with the humans here."

"Damn... Can you prove any of that?... the elders won't be pleased." She said visibly deflated.

"Yeah I think I could, why would your elders care about the fate of my kind?" I asked engulfed in this new information.

"It was our mission here, stop the war and save Azoth and Dexios... But I guess we were too late," She let out a sigh.

"Hmmmm, and why did their lives matter?" I inquired.

"I don't know the elders wouldn't tell us..." Jade responded.

.

* * *

.

We arrived at the hunters camp it was small and only had about ten hunters maybe less, I felt a little anxious all the hunters stopped what they were doing and began following us silently, I took a breath trying to calm my nerves, "Elder, Strider has returned with ill news and with guests," Jade announced to a man with his back to us.

"Hmmm," The elder mumbled as he turned around to get a good look at us, I stared at him confused he looked no older than thirty but still had the title of elder he smiled at me and extended a hand to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, Dexios."

I smiled and shook his hand with my paw, "I wondered if you would know my name or not."

"The moons messenger speaks highly of you," He responded.

"As she should, I won a war for her but lost my brother Azoth in the process," I stated.

"I am sorry to hear that and you have our condolences for your loss," He paused looking at the crowd gathered, "Don't you all have anything better to do?" I watched as they all slowly began dispersing, "Not you two Jade and Strider." He paused a moment, "I assume the bad news is that Jim has passed on?"

Strider nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, he attacked Dexios and in self-defense Dexios killed him."

"I see... That is unfortunate, but no laws were broken so all is forgiven," The elder announced.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were Dexios," Jade asked me.

"Because I find it entertaining to see how people change when they learn one's secrets," I smiled.

"Oh..." She sighed.

"Am I not what you expected?" I asked.

"No... Well, it's just," She paused taking a breath, "The way I acted was unacceptable, I am sorry I tried to kill you."

I laughed, "Why that was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"... You really aren't mad?" She asked taken back.

"No, I snuck up on you, I think you acted appropriately and had you killed me I would have deserved it," I smiled at her.

"Are all wolves this strange, or just you?" Strider asked.

I shook my head, "If I ever meet another werewolf I will tell you, I kinda think I'm the last of a dying breed."

"You are right about that," The elder piped up.

I turned my attention to him, "Really?"

"Yes," He replied, "Unfortunately our time has come to an end as well, the humans will die off and that will make you the last human and the last werewolf so you carry the fate of us all."

"Oh... Damn," I let out a long drawn out breath, "Well shit just got real."

"I'm sorry," He said, "That's why the messenger gave us one last mission, protect you and Azoth for you two are humanity's last hope,"

"Damn... Well definitely didn't expect that when I woke up this morning..." I mumbled still in a daze, "I.. I need to speak with," I caught a glimpse of the white wolf, "Luna..."

.

* * *

.

I followed her off into the woods until we were out of earshot, "I'm sure you have questions, my brave warrior."

"Don't you mean your ignorant pawn?" I barked at her.

"What do you mean by that my wolf?" She cooed.

"I think I worked it out, I'm quite possibly the last werewolf the last one able to make more and here I am in a camp full of potential werewolves," I shook my head at her, "Was that your plan the whole time? Use me to simply make more?"

She sighed, "No it wasn't I wanted you and Azoth to find a pack and live a good life but things went south and I tried my best to find a place for you to fit in, but, you left both the humans and the animals behind to be alone. Then what do you do? You waged a war against the humans in these parts and now what? You are gonna run away from your last chance at a somewhat normal life?"

I ran my paws through my fur, "Yeah?!" I said pacing back and forth, "And why do you give a damn about me?"

"You are the last werewolf that believes in me and the moon, I feel everything you do, I know how hard it was for you to leave Triss, I felt a part of you die when your family and Azoth died, I felt everything you felt, all the hardship so yeah I'm trying to make your life better," She retorted.

"I... I didn't know," I sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"Now you do..." She said letting her ears and gaze fall.

I sighed walking over to her I wrapped her in a hug and held her tight, "I can't begin to imagine what you are going through on top of feeling what I'm going through."

She wrapped her arms around me and began crying, "You know all the years I have been alive and caring for your kind, no one has ever cared for me like you do." I blushed, "Oh don't be embarrassed I think it's sweet," She said squeezing me harder.

"It's kinda weird that you can feel my emotions," I replied.

"That's not the only thing I can feel right now," She said grinning deviously looking down at my crotch, my eyes widened and I let go of her taking a few steps back I let my ears fall ashamed, "Aww doesn't be ashamed, I think it was kind of flattering."

I turned away and closed my eyes trying to clear my head, I remembered back to when she was petting me before the battle, I smiled remembering the feeling of her fingers drawing circles on my chest, _'Wait what?!'_ My eyes snapped open and she was there in front of me in human form running her fingers through the fur on my chest, "Everything okay my brave warrior?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her, I paused hitting nothing but air.

I opened my eyes hearing her giggle, "Not so fast my big bad wolf."

"Damn," I said shaking my head, "That was, rather forward of me, but I can't believe you would fuck with me like that..."

She giggled, "Someone just a little sad that they didn't get to have sexy time with a goddess?"

I gave her the puppy dog stare and pouted a little as I nodded, "Uh huh."

"Well," she said as she turned back into her stunning wolf form and closed the distance between us, she licked my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Better luck next time my big brave warrior," I turned to see her smile at me as she began to disappear.

"Wait," I said grabbing her paw, she became whole again and stared at me shocked, "Don't go," I said holding her paw.

I could see she was a swirl of mixed emotions, "Why?"

"Well," I said letting go of her finally, "I'm the last of my kind, and well you are the only one of your kind, I just thought... you shouldn't be alone."

She laughed giving me a big hug, "Oh Dexios you sweet wolf," She paused to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You will stay then?" I asked tilting my head slightly, "At least for a while it's almost dinner time."

"I... I've never been invited to eat before," She stated in disbelief, "What about the humans?"

"It's fine you're with me, I will protect you," I vowed.

"That is thoughtful but trust me I don't need your protection," She took some time to contemplate the offer, "I will accompany you to dinner it would be rude for me to refuse."

I beamed as I offered her my elbow, "Shall we m'lady?"

She rolled her eyes, but took my arm and held on as we walked back to camp.

.

* * *

.

She let go of my arm and walked beside me as we made our way out of the forest and into the camp, she looked around often stopping to examine various objects, she smiled at me, "I don't normally get a chance to see these things, I'm normally in a rush."

I smiled back, "Am I able to ask what you do and why you rush?"

"Hmmm," she took a moment, "Well I have to look after all of the werewolves, believers in the moon or not I have to look out for them when I can... but now I have a lot more free time..."

"Oh, I see," I murmured.

She walked over to my side, "I should warn you to be on your guard you need to become stronger your enemy is doing the same."

"My enemy? I.. I thought I killed them all back at the school." I turned to her.

She shook her head, "One survived, and all the moon will tell me is that he is gathering his strength to build an army and destroy Zootopia."

"What must I do?" I asked.

"I can only do so much to help you restore balance I am bound by rules, so just heed my warning and remember this," She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "My visions can be of a few hours from now to a few thousand years, so if I warn you about something I expect you to be ready by then."

I nodded letting my ears perk up and search for anything out of place, "Thank you for the heads up Luna."

We slowly made our way back to where I left the elder and the others, they were around a bonfire laughing and telling tales, I smiled grabbing two chairs and put them beside the fire, Luna nodded and thanked me as she took a seat, I followed suit and noticed everyone fall silent at our reappearance, Strider spoke up first, "Wait who's she? I thought you were the last werewolf, Dexios? Elder?"

The elder chuckled, "She is our guest and that is all that matters," strider still looked at Luna with malcontent, "You know the saying treat a guest like a god or a goddess for you never know when you're in the company of one."

I chuckled understanding that he knew who she was, Strider shook his head oblivious, "Just wanted to know her name not get a riddle."

Luna laughed, "I am called Luna."

Strider and the rest of the group introduced themselves as some hunters brought us a plate of food, I smiled, it was steak and potatoes, I watched Luna stare at the meal in front of her she seemed distracted, her ears drooped down as well as her posture, I whispered to her, "Is everything okay Luna?"

She turned to me and nodded, "It's just, it's... been so long since I actually ate, I don't have a need to..."

"Luna," I turned to her, "Um, what are you really?"

Luna turned to me and smiled, "You are very curious, well... I am the messenger of the moon, but I wasn't always, I was once a human and once a werewolf."

"WAIT... What?!" I said losing all interest in my meal, "You have to elaborate on that now, please tell me your story."

She sighed looking around at all the human hunters who were all staring intently back at her, she cleared her throat, "Okay, as you all have heard, I am the messenger of the moon, the one who has guided your elders, and the werewolves for countless lifetimes, I wasn't always like this," She stated gesturing to herself, "Back in the Bronze age around 3000 BC. I was a human girl, humanity was advancing too rapidly some would say we were putting nature out of balance and that's why it happened... I was one of the original 100, we were turned by the moon not by being bitten. It's my belief we were meant to kill and slow down human expansion but we all had no clue what was going on so we tried to hide it, it was easy enough to do the forests were vast and the towns were small... Around the middle ages 476 AD. We had already started turning humans into werewolves, but the others were too greedy they wanted to much power, that's when I started asking the moon for help and guidance. War among us broke out and nearly wiped us all out, of the original 100, twenty-five survived including me and funnily enough Azoth."

"WHAT?! Azoth was an original? But he told me he was only about two hundred years.." I was abruptly cut off.

"He told you how old the name he was going by was not how old he actually was, anyway back to my story me and Azoth traveled far away from the others seeking a new place to call home. We wound up in North America and became some of the first settlers here... when I told him that the moon showed me where we had to be and that we had to help stop a war... that's when the little bugger started calling me a fortune teller," She wiped a tear from her eye, "I died during the civil war leaving Azoth alone to fend for himself, I went to paradise and the moon simply told me he needed a faithful messenger and poof I was back in the world of the living, and ever since that day I have been watching over all of you..."Luna fidgeted where she sat I could see she was uncomfortable with all of us and the questions didn't seem to help any.

.

* * *

.

The conversation died down as the moon rose high into the sky, I sighed looking up at it, "I guess it's about that time..."

Luna smiled and nodded, "So it would seem."

I left the fire and searched for a place away from humans, I ended up about a kilometer away I managed to find a comfy looking tree, I sat down with my back against the base of the tree and let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes I let my head rest against the tree, I suddenly felt a body fall into my lap, my eyes snapped open and I could see Luna grabbing my arms and wrapping them around her as she lay her head back on my shoulder, I held her tight, "I'm sorry," I told her, "I never knew you and Azoth were so close."

She nodded weakly, "Even after all this time I still miss him."

"Can't you just go to paradise and see him?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, I... I am stuck on this Earth..." She began to cry for her lost lover.

I kissed the top of her head gently, "Shhhhh," I let my head fall back against the tree, "... It's okay Luna."I began to run one of my paws through the fur on her head and she began to slow her sobs.

.

* * *

.

Luna had stopped crying by now and broke the silence, "Hey Dex... I have a gift for you..." she said smiling deviously.

I stared at her wary, "Okay... what is it."

"Close your eyes," I did as I was told, I felt her lips press up against mine, my whole body surged with electricity, then it seemed to rush out of my body making me go completely limp I was able to blink a few times before I faded into darkness...

.

* * *

.

I woke up and could feel the cool grass as I lay on my back, stared at the blue sky above me letting my eyes adjust, "Uhhh... what time is it," I mumbled still groggy.

"It's twelve," A male voice responded.

I turned to see who was talking to me but the sun was directly behind him and all I could make out was a shadowy blur, I turned away, "Who are you?" I could hear his response but I couldn't recognize the language he was speaking it sounded all jumbled up, "What was that?" I asked but got the same strange sounds.

I sighed, "Could you at least step out of the light so I can see you?"

I watched as the shadow moved around me in a circle but where ever he went the sun followed and obscured my view, "Hey man so like you've been coming here for some time now, me and," His voice changed and turned back to the strange dialect for a moment, "We thought you should become a member, we're non-profit so all proceeds will like totally help this place out, man."

I got the strangest sensation rush through my entire body and then poof I was out of my body I was watching myself lay on the grass in my wolf form with nothing on, I was about to speak up when my body on the grass spoke, "Yeah I will go find a job I guess..."

"Wait what, who are you two?" I asked but none of them acknowledged my question.

.

.

I felt my body jolt and my eyes snap open, it was morning, Luna was still in my arms but she was awake and staring at me, I caught my breath and asked her, "I thought my nightmares were over?"

She giggled, "They are, that was a vision, not a nightmare."

I stared at her dumbstruck, "Wait what? A vision of what? And when?" I paused for a moment, "Wait no... Does that happen every time you kiss someone?"

She rolled her eyes, "No I could have simply held your paw, but where is the fun in that."

"Wait so what was the vision about? And why did I see it," I asked now somewhat embarrassed.

"To be honest I don't have a clue, but I can tell you it's a possibility of your future, you wind up there and you finding a job must be a crucial part of it," She stated.

"... Wait you saw it too?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes... I did," She responded.

"But I don't understand it, I don't know where that place was, who they were, or what I was doing there... all I know is that it was twelve O'clock..." I looked up at the sun it was still rising, "It looks like we have a couple of hours to find it tho."

She began to laugh, I stared at her blankly, once she finally stopped laughing she shook her head and said, "Try a couple million hours."

I stared at her confused, "What?"

"Your vision by my guess was a couple hundred years from now, so don't worry," She said snuggling into me and closing her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me... the fuck do I do for a couple hundred years give or take..." I asked in disbelief.

"For now you can try being still and staying warm," She mumbled.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, "Fine but I still want to know what the hell is going on and what that vision was about."

"mhmmm," She moaned, "It was the moon communicating with you, there is something important that will happen there and you are a crucial part of it so buckle up and enjoy the long ride to get there."

"So that's it you are going back to sleep then?" I asked.

"Mhmmm, I haven't slept in, in over 200 years so yeah," She mumbled.

I sighed and let my eyelids sink back down.

.

* * *

.

 **Had to rewrite this one once or twice... Okay so does anyone else get like ¾ of the way through writing a chapter and then the other ¼ just doesn't seem to happen or fit for the longest time... yeah me neither... On that note this chapter is about ¼ short I will possibly attempt to rectify that in the next chapter... anyways thanks to everyone reading and a big thanks to those who reviewed it really fuels the creative fires. XD**


	8. Familiar Places, Familiar Smells

**Wow, it's been a while... huh? In case there are any return readers I have fixed the U-doma chapter and replaced it with this to any new readers just keep on reading. I don't know for how long I will actually continue writing this for but I thought it would be fun to make an honest attempt at finishing this story before I dive into my 100% original project that I'm working on ... well without further delay here is the actual chapter.**

 **.**

* * *

.

I awoke to Luna giving me a gentle nudge, "What?" I groaned.

"I had a vision you need to start preparing yourself," She told me.

"What am I preparing myself for," I said lazily stretching out with a yawn as I rose to my feet.

"I have shared too much with you already. If you want my help, go find that girls brother then we can start your training." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait... What? my training?" I asked tilting my head.

She chuckled as she disappeared into mist, "Oops did I let that slip, until next time my faithful warrior."

"Damn..." I murmured before heading back to the camp.

It was already noon when I arrived. Lucy, Strider, and Jade were eating lunch with the rest of camp, I walked up to Lucy, "Hey you about ready to head out?"

"Mhmmm?" She mumbled before swallowing her mouthful of food, "Good day to you too?"

Strider chuckles to himself, "Had a rough night did we wolf?"

Lucy sighed, "Is that where you went with here to do more bestiality stuff? You move on quick."

The elder shook his head, "That is no way you should talk about a goddess, especially after she graced us with her presence last night." The elder shook his head. "It's rude to keep a goddess waiting, Strider and Jade will accompany you two."

"Um, it's faster if I just take Lucy, no offence but I don't really." He cut me off

"Dexios you are young and foolish take, what is offered and be thankful that there are those willing to help you on your quest, and know this, you are not the only one Luna has spoken to." He eyed me, "After what she has shared with me I believe you need to take them with you."

I decided it was best to remain silent we were just finishing packing when the elder pulled me aside, "I assume she shared information about the enemy?" He paused a moment but before I could respond he waved his hands in front of me, "Bah, It doesn't matter you know that humans are a dying breed same as werewolves, as much as I hate to admit it the animals are the future of this world and if the enemy is allowed to gather his strength, he will crush them in one fell swoop. In truth, you were only a part of our mission here..." He trailed off looking at my travelling companions, "They don't know but we are going to face the threat head-on put an end to this before it starts."

"I will join you in the fight I can."

"No," He snapped.

"But how can you win? Luna told me I needed to train to take out the danger. Let me help you."

He let out a long sigh, "We know that we cant win Dexios, Luna told us that we will all die if we go through with this."

"Then why?" I croaked.

"Luna also told us how we would die if we didn't do this, do us a favour don't tell them that we are doing this I want them to survive if not for a little while longer." He put a pistol and sword in my hands and held them there, "Lead them Dexios, let them live the rest of their life believing that they will live forever, look out for them now." I nodded looking him in the eyes he smiled and winked, I stared dumbstruck as his eye turned to a wolfs.

"They cant follow me forever."

"Just take them to Zootopia then. Once I'm gone scratch my name off. May the light of the moon guide you brother." he blinked and his eyes turned back to human ones as he turned and left

I looked down examining the gun it was an exact duplicate to the one I had before, I examined the slide and noticed, 'May the light of the moon guide you.' etched into the metal I drew the sword it was stunning there were names scribed on the blade all but one had a scratch through them I read the names noticing Luna and Azoth both there scratched off the second to last name wasn't scratched Denethor and right below it, I found my name Dexios whole and intact... "Luna... I have questions to ask you when I get back." I returned to the group

"Hey what did the old man have to say?" Strider asked.

"Just wishing me luck and giving me a few gifts." I said as I slung the sword over my back and shoved the pistol into my jacket, "Well shall we?"

"Yeah, where to though?" Lucy asked.

I let out a sigh, "I have a plan but we need some supplies from the city, the city that is now overrun with animals defending it..."

"Care to enlighten us with your plan?" Jade replied.

"If Lucy's brother is still alive the animals might have taken him as a prisoner, they are animals but they aren't monsters," I stated.

"Wait then let's just go to Zootopia and nix the city," Lucy said.

"Because," I sighed, "There are some in Zootopia that I would rather not have know that I am still alive..."

"Oh..." Lucy went quiet for a moment, "So how do we get you in without being seen?"

"Mhmmm," I groaned scratching the back of my neck, " We will have to dye my fur and mask my scent."

They all broke out laughing I coughed interrupting them, "Unless one of you want to volunteer to go in there and ask questions."

they all grew quiet finding a sudden interest in the dirt or surrounding trees... "That's what I thought."

We began our descent into the city.

.

* * *

.

We wandered around guns at the ready as we came across a hair salon we wandered in surprisingly the place wasn't looted, "Any preference for colour Dex?" Lucy asked.

"... I don't care as long as it will come out after." I groaned already dreding this plan.

Lucy came out with an armful of dyes and dropped them on the counter before staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Well come on we need to give you a bath before we dye your fur, they still have some water and a tub that looks big enough." She replied.

Strider began laughing, "Ah this is too good I wish I had a camera, such a helpless wolf needs a hand to bathe himself."

Jade glared at him before stepping forward, "Why don't you stay here and keep a lookout while Lucy and I give him a hand."

I smirked at Strider as the girls went to the other room, "While I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." I gloated as I trailed after the girls.

I entered the room it was a rather big tub I sighed as I shrugged off my gear and jacket before stepping into the chilled water to my wolf skin it was a refreshing feeling, the girls started to giggle as they slowly began pouring water over me getting me all soaked before they began working in shampoo, "I never in a million years thought I would be giving a werewolf a bath." Jade stated as they worked.

I chuckled, "Yeah I've come to learn to never say never."

"So... Dex why are we going to this length?" Jade asked.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "Everyone there believes I died and it's for the better that it stays that way..."

Lucy giggled, "In truth, he has a girlfriend there that he doesn't want knowing he is still alive."

I let my ears fall flat as I lowered my gaze to my reflection in the tub, "She must have meant a lot to you huh?" Jade asked as she began scratching behind my ear.

I struggled to fight the urge to start kicking my foot, "Can we just get this finished."

"Oh please, you cant say that you aren't enjoying this," Jade said.

I let out a sigh before looking off into the distance.

it was quiet for a while until Jade spoke up, "I'm sorry it wasn't right for me to pry."

I shook my head, "It's fine you had the right to know why we are going through the trouble."

after more time Lucy and Jade stood up and nodded, "Alright now we just have to dry you off."

I got out of the tub standing on all fours dripping wet I waited until they approached with the towels to shake my fur dry soaking them they both shrieked causing me to laugh.

they both glared at me, "Sorry," I stated, "Instinct."

"Bull shit asshole," Jade glared at me.

Slowly they began drying me off then began brushing my fur, the feeling was great but still not as good as being petted by Luna. After they dyed my fur I wandered to the mirror and looked at myself, I was now a shimmering silver with hints of black underneath, I nodded "Not bad," We wandered back out Strider was sitting in a chair looking bored out of his mind, "About damn time now lets get this over with."

We grabbed our gear and made our way towards Zootopia. A few kilometres away I stopped taking off my gear and jacket before hanging them up high in a tree, "You guys should wait here I will only be a few hours tops."

"Not gonna happen," Jade said, "We are a team now we do this together."

I sighed, "Fine but leave your weapons here, don't talk unless necessary, don't say my name, just let me do the talking."

"What should we call you?" Lucy asked.

"Just call me Argentum," I replied.

"Silver... Classy," Strider retorted.

.

* * *

.

I took a deep breath as we approached the zoo, I marvelled at how much they were changing, they were demolishing buildings and expanding.

A guard raised his gun and pointed it at us, "State your business," The Bear demanded.

I nodded stepping forward, "My friends and I are just seeking sanctuary."

He eyed up the humans behind me. "Odd that a wolf is travelling with humans."

I nodded, "They saved my life from thugs after the bombs struck we have been travelling place to place until we heard of this place, they are helping me find my old pack we thought for sure they would come here."

"Mhmmm," The bear grumbled before talking into his radio, "I'm letting in a wolf and three humans check them for weapons on the way in." He gestured for us to proceed.

We walked into the main entrance of the zoo I noticed Kit was one of the guards checking us for guns, I avoided eye contact as we made it through the security without him noticing.

Once inside I saw that the place was a bustle of animals and strangely enough a few humans all working together, I stared shocked. I was overwhelmed by the familiar smell as I spun around looking until my eyes fell upon a bronze statue. I wandered over to it marvelling at it, it was me in my leather jacket and pistol standing on two legs in my wolf form Azoth right behind me holding his shotgun. I ran a paw over the plaque 'In memory of the brothers Azoth and Dexios may their deaths forever signal the start of our lives Dexios ? to 00/00/000 Azoth ? to ?'

"Damn," Lucy said putting a hand on my shoulder, "They sure thought highly of them to mark their calendar start on the day that Dexios died."

"Yeah," I scratched my neck, "I will go see what I can dig up you guys should be safe enough here on your own."

I beelined it to the first building I saw with a neon sign. I slumped down at the bar a cougar asked, "What can I get for yeah hun?"

"Whatever is strong enough to get me drunk," I replied.

"And how will you be paying dear?" She asked.

"I..." I coughed, "um."

"His drinks are on me," I turned to see Abe sitting beside me staring into my eyes, "Least I can do for an old friend."

"I don't know what you are talking about sir, but thanks for the drink," I replied downing it.

Abe sighed, "You best bring me a glass and leave us a bottle or two..."

The bartender did as she was told before leaving us alone, "Well? What have you been up to?" Abe asked as he downed his drink and poured us another round He pushed my glass over to me, "You can dye your fur and mask your scent but you cant change your eyes, When I saw the sorrow in your eyes when you saw the statue I knew it, you are."

"Argentum," I cut him off.

"Of course." We both took another drink before he spoke up, "I guess with your 'get up' you aren't staying long?"

I shook my head, "Just here looking for someone's kid a young boy named Ben."

"Yeah he is here I reckon survivor of our attack." He replied.

I sighed, "Let's just get it out of the way."

Abe looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"How are Triss, Grey, and Alec, I saw Kit is running security for you."

"Why don't you find out for yourself." He suggested.

"You know I cant," I downed another glass.

"If I tell you and keep your secret will you tell me why?" Abe asked.

I pushed the glass away and grabbed the bottle guzzling it, "So long as you take this to your grave."

"Triss and Grey are doing as good as can be expected, they miss you dearly but I hear they are expecting Triss to have a pup," Abe replied.

I swallowed hard, "That's good," I croaked, "They deserve to be happy."

Abe nodded, "You might be shocked to hear that Alec is actually searching for you he is convinced that you aren't dead, He is always going off that it wasn't bandits that stole your jacket and he believes you took the picture as well, we simply figured the wind and bandits swept them away."

I chuckled, "I couldn't leave them behind."

"But you could leave us behind? You could leave Triss?" He replied.

I let my ears fall back, "Abe you know what I am, I am the last of my kind and going to be," I looked around the room the bar was empty and the waitress was humming as she washed out glasses, "I'm the last werewolf and going to be the last human, I still can't control my hunger I still crave my preys flesh. Besides, how would you like to watch as everyone you care about age and die while you stay young."

Abe shook your head, "So that's your excuse for leaving? That you didn't want to one day attend our funeral so you made us attend yours instead you are a coward that never deserved Triss."

I grabbed the two bottles and left the bar, "Wait! Come back! I have something to tell you! The." I made it far enough away I could no longer hear him I found my way to a secluded roof overlooking the park with my statue in it as I continued drinking.

I watched Abe reunited Lucy and Ben in the park I mumbled to myself, "There you go, Luna, I have done my task." I finished off the first bottle and popped the top on the second.

The moon was just coming up as I finished my last bottle I watched as Triss stood at my statue sobbing, "Go to her." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see Luna standing there, "Go comfort her, have a good life."

I felt my heart long to go to her I turned and watched as Grey hugged her from behind trying to comfort her, "Looks l... Like sh." I hiccupped, "She's just fine without me." I shook my head, "Now fuck off and leave me alone." I threw the empty bottle at her." It simply went through her as she faded into mist. I stumbled off the building landing hard on my stomach I groaned as I stumbled my way out of town.

.

* * *

.

I retrieved my gear shoving my clothes and jacket into my backpack I set out returning to Azoths cave, where I passed out.

"Don't move." A voice ordered.

I groaned still drunk

"I said don't move or I will shoot."

I turned to see Alec standing there holding a gun, I noticed he was wearing my sunglasses and the jacket I gave him, "Easy," I groaned.

"What are you doing here," He barked, his paws clutching my old pistol.

I looked outside it was a stormy night, "Just was looking for a place to keep dry."

"I'm not buying it. How did you know about this place?" He insisted.

"Do you really mean to shoot a fellow wolf simply because he got lost?"

"Are you searching for him too?" Alec asked tilting his head.

"Searching for who?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Dexios..."

"Mhmmm, I heard he was killed pup."

"No," He said shaking his head, "His jacket went missing."

"Bandits maybe?"

"Then why would they take a picture of his brother and him?"

"Could have been the wind," I groaned as I grabbed a bottle from my backpack.

"Hey! What are you grabbing?" I watched as his grip tightened on his gun.

"Relax, I'm just grabbing a drink," I replied taking a drink of whisky.

A few moments passed and he lowered his gun, "First time you have had to point it at someone?"

His eye's widened, "How did you know?"

I chuckled, "If it wasn't you wouldn't have been shaking so much and you would have had a mag in it, good choice though it's a fine gun."

"Thanks," He replied sheepishly as he put a mag in it.

"Now chamber a round, always keep one in the chamber and a full mag in it," He nodded doing as he was told.

"How come you don't carry a gun on you out here then?"

"I do," I sighed, "It's in my backpack I didn't need it in Zootopia."

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I," I felt my stomach drop, "I have something to do," I replied laying on my back using my pack as a pillow.

"What do you need to do?"

"Why are you looking for Dexios? What do you hope to gain from finding him?" I asked.

His eyes light up, "So you believe that he is alive, I need to find him so he can teach me to be strong enough to protect those I care about."

"Mhmmm and what makes you think he wants to be found if he let everyone believe he died."

"I, um... Why are you looking for him."

I chuckled, "I'm not, He was just an old friend that's all."

"Does that mean you are like him?" He asked eyeing me up.

I froze for a second, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The only way you could have known him was if you knew him before the bomb, so you must be like him."

"Okay, If I am like him what am I," I asked faking a chuckle

"A Werehuman,"

"Is that what you meant earlier that you want to be like him?" I asked taking another drink as I laughed.

He nodded.

"Why," I shook my head, "He isn't a wolf or a human he is a monster."

"So I can protect those I care for."

"And Dex has done such a good job of that? His family died by a bomb, his brother from the humans, he did great saving them."

"He saved me, and my family... He helped us win the war saving Grey and Kit from a suicide mission when he took out the generators he saved countless more of us by blinding the humans."

I took a drink, "Do you even know what comes along with the curse?"

He shook his head, "No..."

"Yeah, you become stronger, faster, don't age, heal quicker, but you have a hunger for prey, the need to hunt, you could lose control and kill someone you care about. On top of that you would have to watch your family grow up and die of old age, Could you do that?"

"What do you eat then?"

"Pesky wolves that ask too many questions, now go home."

"No, not until I find him."

I finish the bottle, "And if you find him you will go home?"

"Well yes,"

"Will you keep his survival a secret?"

He contemplated it for some time, "Yes."

"Good you can go home then."

"What? No, I have to find him," he replied.

I stood up gesturing to myself, "I am Dexios."

"No, you have silver fur Dex is all black."

I mumble as I stumble out into the rain letting the dye wash away, "Had to dye my fur, happy? Now go home to Triss, she's worried about you, they all are."

"You, You really are alive, I... I cant go back."

"Oh come on why not?" I groaned stepping back into the dry cave.

"Why don't you go back I'm sure she misses you too."

"You know I'm not a wolf, she deserves a normal life with a normal wolf, I bring nothing but trouble."

"If you want me to go back you will have to drag me back there yourself,"

"Fine whatever, I need some sleep," I exclaimed as I settled down.

.

* * *

.

I woke up and looked over to see Alec was still fast asleep I grabbed my backpack and began heading out when I felt a rope around my ankle go tight.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

I looked back seeing the other end of the rope tied to his ankle, "You can't be serious that you want to come with me."

"You gave up being my alpha and being able to tell me what I can and can't do, so when I decide that I am going with you it means I am damn it."

"Oh, you are so Triss' kid." I groaned, "Get your shit I want to get as far away from here as possible."

I strapped my sword to my back, threw on my jacket and backpack before untieing the rope, I sighed waiting for Alec.

"So where are we going then?"

"Well, I am simply going to wander around passing the two hundred and sixty-ish years until something happens."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Luna showed me a vision that was some two hundred years in the future something happens and I am a big part of it."

"So then what do I do?"

I shrugged, "Go home, Die of old age, die from bandits, I don't know it's your choice."

"Then turn me,"

"No."

.

* * *

.

A month turned into a few years much to my disappointment Alec was still keeping pace with me and pestering me daily to change him. I did have to admit that I enjoyed his company. He was now a young adult amongst wolves. We set up camp in an abandoned gas station.

I heard a familiar voice, "Dexios." Alec and I turned to see Luna.

"What," I growled.

"We are going to need to start your training if you wish to be ready."

"And if I refuse?" She closed the distance between us.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You can try, that simply makes it all the more fun." She winked at me before turning to Alec, "The full moon is tomorrow you will need someone you can trust watching your back, it would be in your best interest to change this fine young warrior."

"Hear that Dex, Your beautiful goddess lady agrees with me."

I growled, "Last time this fortune teller told someone to change an innocent into a werewolf, bombs started to fall from the sky."

"And that would have happened regardless, and for the record, it did save your life."

"So if that's true," Alec pondered it a moment, "My life could be in danger."

Luna stroked the fur atop his head, "Dexios wouldn't be able to live with himself if you died because he did nothing."

"Start your training Dexios, teach him well, and start praying again Azoth is quite lonely these days." She vanished.

I shook my head, "The choice is yours, I was never given the choice. You can still go home, have a family, grow old. I lost my family, I have no one anymore."

"I understand but I have come too far to turn back beside if something is coming I wish to stand and fight."

"It will hurt, and I don't know what will happen if I do."

He chuckled nervously, "Well you always say you want to be alone so worst come to worst you get your wish."

"You know I never meant that."

"I know, now let's do this."

I grabbed a knife from my backpack and cut my paw letting my blood drip into a cup, I handed it to him, "Bottoms up."

He began choking down my blood, "Right or left?"

He stopped drinking, "What?"

"Right or left?"

"Right?"

"Good finish your drink go then come outside and look at the moon with your right paw on your heart."

I waited until he was about to put his paw to his heart before I bit into his right caf making sure to hold on and let my saliva go into the now open wound.

Alec fell over and screamed out, "What the fuck."

I finally let go, "It's done,"

"What the hell about gazing at the moon,"

"Did you really want me to straight up tell you I had to bite you?"

"Um... well no but damn did you have to bite so deep I'm gonna bleed out."

I watched as he sat up with his back against the wall, "The first time is the worst, you will black out early on if you are fortunate enough, if you have any sentimental attachment to your clothes I suggest you take them off now or rip them to shreds during the change." he whipped off his jacket and shades

I looked at his leg it was all healed, I walked over to him, "Remember you asked for this." I gave his newly healed leg a kick and watched him wince expecting pain.

"Whoa, it's all healed."

"Yeah, this close to a full moon it doesn't take long."

"Wait so how long until I ch." His words turned to screams of pain as he spasmed on the ground.

"Well, it starts about now."

"Fuck. You." He wheezed.

"Sware all you want it's not going to hurt any less."

I watched over him shrieking out in pain until he blacked out his body kept contorting though until he turned into a human I stared shocked at how similar to me he looked he was about six feet tall but he had green eyes, black hair and was white like me.

I watched as the human noticed me panicked and began running away.

"Shit right I'm a wolf," I went running after him.

I found him passed out in the grass I chuckled as I watched his form revert back to a wolf.

"What the fuck!" I heard him shout as he got up.

"Little overwhelming at first," He looked around disoriented, "Here put some clothes on." I tossed him his clothes.

"I, I'm still a wolf? What happened."

"You blacked out changed to a human took one look at me and bolted. I chased you down and found you passed out here."

"Fuck that hurt," He complained as he got dressed.

"Yeah well, you need to change again before the full moon."

"What?" He groaned. "Why?"

"Just trust me I know what I am doing," ' _... I think.'_

"Okay well when?"

I looked up, "If you want you can start anytime now,"

"How do I... You know."

"Close your eyes and meditate, try to find what it is to be human what a human looks like,"

I sat down and watched as he meditated for two hours finally triggering the shift he cried out in pain lasting about fifteen minutes slowly he stood up looking at his hands, "Hey I kept my clothes, fuck yeah."

I chuckled, "Yeah now take it slow if you want we can go back to the gas station there is a mirror there, how is your hunger?"

"I'm hungry but I mean I missed breakfast," He replied.

'Strange perhaps it's different going wolf to human...'

Once back Alec Looked at himself in the mirror before he asked me, "Hey I haven't seen your human form, can I?"

It was the first time I shifted in years I walked over to the mirror the face staring back seemed like a stranger even though nothing changed my hair was still short and I was cleanly shaven.

"I look like you," Alec stated.

I nodded, "Your human form was created by my genes, that's why my wolf form looked so much like Azoth and why we could pass as brothers." I smiled, "Well was it worth it?"

"It's strange not having a tail or fur," He itched at his clothes, "Why am I so itchy?"

"Because this is the first time anything has actually touched your skin."

"So are there really any benefits to this form?" He asked looking at his hands.

"Well, no, not really I mean you can grab things better."

"Wow, so humans are pretty useless." He sighs.

"Look around pup, all this was made by humans, we were once far superior and might still be with our tech and medicine."

"Yeah, I guess," He trailed off, "I'm sorry I forget that you were originally human."

I look at my human face in the mirror before changing back, "It's okay so do I" I walked away, "We should rest tomorrow night is going to be a big night, your first Fullmoon."

.

* * *

.

"Miss me?" A voice rang out.

"Huh?" I groaned getting up off the ground I began looking around, it was a vast field of green grass with a full moon in the night sky. I turned around to see Azoth in human form with a smug smile on his face. "Did. Did I die?"

He burst out laughing, "No, pup..." he smiled shaking his head, "Who did you think was going to train you? The fortune teller?"

"Azoth?" I swallowed hard, "Why didn't you tell me you and her were originals and that you two were."

He put a hand up stopping me, "Because I knew that you would ask dumb questions about what it was like. Luna died long ago, she couldn't do her job and still stay with me, I let her go, I thought it would be best for all our kind. I now see that I should have said fuck it and have been selfish keeping her all to myself."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I will do what I can to reunite you two."

He shook his head, "That's not possible, but thanks."

after some time I spoke up, "Hey? So if this is paradise how come I can only see you?"

"Hmmm, well... how do you know this isn't just a dream? I could simply be your subconscious memory of me."

"So how can I tell I you are actually real?"

"You can't."

I shook my head. "So paradise is a lie?"

"Perhaps paradise is simply a permanent dream that we can't wake up from, and we see those we knew but they are only subconscious representations of them, if you couldn't tell the difference what would it matter?"

"Dammit," I groan, "A yes and no would have worked."

He chuckled, "You honestly think you are smart enough to portray me? I'm real, I was just fucking with you."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm going to teach you every night and every day you will teach Alec."

"Okay," I replied, "Can we start tomorrow and just talk tonight?"

He chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I would like that, contrary to popular belief I kinda miss looking out for you."

I shake my head, "Yeah, the moon knows I could have used your help long before now... Do you know? all the stuff I've done?"

"Yeah, I do... Why did you leave her?"

"I... I had to I'm not a wolf." I replied.

"So?"

"She's moved on, she's with Grey now, they are better off without me."

He let out a sigh, "If that is what you think." He snapped his fingers and two glasses of whisky appeared he gave one to me before he took a drink, "Then you must be right."

I began drinking the amber liquid I stared fascinated that it didn't change how much was in the glass, "Bottomless whisky, Paradise rocks."

He laughed, "Yeah but I would give it all up to be back in the real world."

I took another drink, "Yeah? Why is that?"

"Don't get me wrong it's nice here, but after some time it doesn't feel real I don't feel hunger or thirst, I don't need to breathe, there is no fear of death, no panic driven excitement. You begin to miss the simple problems that made you mortal."

"Damn," I mumble, "I never thought about that.." I sighed, "Wait, how come Luna hasn't helped out Denethor he is a werewolf."

"Has she not?" He said looking up at the moon, "He was able to pass the sword on to you."

"So that was his wish? to give me a dumb sword?"

He shook his head, "No he wanted to rest after so long, he was tired. Before we die we must etch the name of our successor into the sword."

"So you and Luna?"

"Yes," He sighed, "Luna passed it to me, I did my best to keep our people safe but after losing her it seemed pointless. She told me you know."

"What?" I turned to him taking another drink, "What did she tell you?"

"That I would die shortly after the bombs fell."

"You knew!?" I was taken back, "Then why did you follow me?"

He chuckled, "I have been alive for nearly two thousand years, I have loved and cared for two people in that time."

"But still, I needed you," I shook my head, "I don't know what I am doing anymore, I.. I'm lost."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "You are doing fine, first you are still alive, second you are not alone, third I will always be right here, I told you that I would always help you no matter what."

"But what do I do... I'm just going through the motions here."

"Man the fuck up Atticus," I flinched hearing my real name, "Yes I died, I knew that I would. But, I would do it again tomorrow just to spend time with you. You think you don't know what to do? Fight damn it. Fight for what you believe in, Fight for your pack. Like it or not that kid is your responsibility." He let out a long sigh, "Be better than me... I gave up on humanity long ago, I turned my back on our kind shortly after Luna died, I wandered alone until you. You were meant to be a great leader think about it there were billions of people in the world Luna could have chose yet here you are..." He paused a moment, "Let me ask you a question... Do you think she chose wrong?"

"Yes..." I felt something connect with my cheek sending me to the ground.

"Get up!" He said as he began circling me.

I groaned on the ground, "No."

"Fine," He said before kicking my face sending me back down to the ground.

I lay there in pain looking up at the moon before I was hauled to my feet by my hair only to receive a flurry of punches sending me back to the ground. I turned to see myself in wolf form standing over me shaking his head, "You are pathetic." I groaned getting up I noticed that I was in my human form. I turned to Azoth confused. He simply shook his head and disappeared, "I thought better of you brother..."

I shouted out, "No, Wait!"

My wolf-self laughed, "He can sense you are weak so he abandoned you. Hell, you couldn't even save your family how can they expect the likes of you to protect anyone else?"

"Your wrong I couldn't." His fist connected with my gut cutting me off. I groaned in pain as I watched the wolf circle me winding up for the next strike I raised my arm barely able to block him.

He laughed, "It's cute you try, but it's over, maybe Alec will do better than you. We can see that you are just a tired old dog," He spun around me and wrapped me in a headlock choking me, "Just give in, let yourself fade away... dying is easy."

My vision started to blur I could feel my strength begin to fail me as my arms grew limp, "No..." I managed to wheeze out as I grabbed his arm, "If I die all of their deaths mean nothing." I heaved his arm off of me still holding it I spun around breaking it before tackling him to the ground I started feeding his face punch after punch. Suddenly I was hauled backwards.

"Easy there pup," I turned to see Azoth holding my shoulder I looked down as the wolf my other-self faded away.

"Why? What was the purpose of this?"

"Why didn't you accept death?" He asked.

"Because if I die your death, my families, the other werewolves were for nothing."

"Let me ask you again did Luna make the wrong choice in choosing you?"

"No, She chose right."

"Good," He said holding out another glass of whisky, "Now sit and we can talk for real."

I grabbed the drink and drank it deeply, "Why did Luna tell me to change Alec?"

He laughed, "You haven't figured it out?" He took a drink and turned to me, "We have been trying to keep you alive and part of that is making sure you are not alone."

"Wait... so Triss?" I asked.

He nodded, "More than her. The School and Zootopia were Luna's first attempt at finding you a group of people to look out for. Next was... whats her name? Lucy? Yeah her and Triss... We tried to get you to fight for love... We didn't want you to be alone... trust me, if I had a nickel for everytime I almost committed suicide I could have built a paradise on Earth." He sighed, "I know you cant go back, but you can still move forward, Be to Alec what I was to you." he raised his glass

"I will," we clinked glasses before drinking.

.

* * *

.

I woke up to Alec kicking my foot, I groaned, "What?"

"The full moon is tonight."

"Yeah," I groaned looking out the sun was just coming up, "Tonight pup."

"Come on I can't stand sitting here anymore," He pleaded.

I chuckled getting up, "Alright pup, what do you say we go do something stupid?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Follow our nose," I grinned, "See if you can find us some wheels."

We grabbed our stuff and set out I practically had to run to keep up with Alec.

"How about this one?" He pointed to a small v-6 sedan.

I shook my head, "No to slow."

"I know nothing about cars,"

"You know what gas smells like though, try to find something that smells different."

He shook his head, "Different how?"

"You will see," I replied and continued following him.

He weaved his way down an old dirt road to an old house with a garage he pointed to the garage, "In there?"

I nodded as I threw open the bay door, I smiled seeing an old 1967 jet black mustang with two blood red racing stripes, I popped the hood looking at the pristine 428cc engine.

"Why this one? what was wrong with the other one?" He asked.

I pointed to the engine, "That, she's a V8 428."

"And that matters why?"

I began to explain the differences between the two cars and smiled to myself as I noticed the twinkle of fascination in his eyes.

"Tell you what, find the keys and we will take her out for a spin."

He raced off retrieving the keys from in the house I chuckled as I closed the hood and waited for him.

He came back holding out the keys with a dumb grin.

"Well get in," I told him as I climbed into the passenger side.

"I.. I don't know how to drive..." He said staring at the steering wheel.

"So? Put the keys in the ignition there, put your right foot on the break there and turn the key till it fires up.

The car roared to life and began rumbling I watched a grin spread across his face, "It's loud."

"Yeah, she sounds good when you are ready to go hold the steering wheel use it to turn and then use the shifter here to put her into drive then ease the gas there to go."

The tires squealed as we left the cement of the garage and sped down the road I watched as we almost crashed on multiple occasions but at the last second Alec would correct our course and keep us going down the highway weaving in and out of traffic for the better part of the day.

We came to a sudden stop as we came to a wall of cars we got out and looked at the cars all piled up in an accident the road ahead was blocked. "Guess we walk."

"And just leave her?" Alec pouted looking at the car.

"Yeah it was fun while it lasted but I can always teach you to ride motorbikes they are just as fun and can go almost anywhere," I told him as I looked up the sun was just beginning to set, "Besides full moons, in a few hours lets get out of here."

He let out a sigh as he said goodbye to his first car and began following me deeper into the forest. We walked for three hours until we came across a meadow. I let my backpack fall to the ground I could see Alec was practically vibrating. "Change into your human form."

He nodded and changed it took him a solid fifteen minutes and by the look on his face it was rather painful I shifted forms as well and walked into the middle of the opening before flopping down. Alec followed and joined me, "Still remember the prayer I taught you?"

"Yeah, the one for paradise?"

"That's the one," I could feel it was almost time, "Shall we?"

We began to recite the words I felt the familiar warm light of the moon wash over me I felt the tingling sensation as I turned, I sat up and began howling, I heard Azoth and another howl back... "Denathor, the elder..." I mumbled I turned to Alec who was in his wolf form doing his best to contain himself I let lose another howl this time he joined me.

"Did you hear anyone Dex?" He asked.

I nodded, "Azoth and Denathor, how about you?"

He shook his head, "No... does that mean I'm not accepted into paradise?"

I laughed, "No, it just means that you haven't lost anyone."

"Oh... so... one day I will hear mom answer me?"

I felt a lump catch in my throat, "I... I don't know if regular wolves can make it to paradise, I know that my human parents never made it..."

"I see, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay, was there someone you wanted to hear?"

"Well, I never knew my dad, I kinda missed him when I was younger then you and Grey came along and I forgot about him until now."

I felt my heart sink finally feeling the weight of what I had done to him, I could see that he was now realizing how much of a curse this really was, "Enough sad talk this is the full moon breath in that fresh air and feel the thrill of life."

He nodded to me before taking a deep breath, I chuckled as I tackled him to the ground, I watched satisfied as he got up and readied himself to do the same to me, I pretended not to notice until the last second and jumped out of the way letting him fly by, I smirked as he turned around flustered. I turned and set off at a run as we played tag through the trees it had been so long since I ran on all fours I hadn't realized how much I actually missed it. We spent the better part of the night playing tag until we were both to exhausted to continue. We both sat on our backs looking up at the night sky.

"Can I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to..."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Go for it."

"Do you ever regret it?" He asked.

"Regret what?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Becoming a werewolf,"

"I never had a choice, but if I did I think I would always be thinking about what might have been... Do you think you chose wrong?"

"Well, yes and no... I miss them, I hate what they must think of me for abandoning them, but at the same time, I feel right, I feel more myself now..." He sighed, "Does it get easier?"

I let out a long drawn out breath, "I wish it did."

"How do you deal with it so well though?"

I laughed, "Do you remember the day you first met me? Did it look like I was handling it well?"

"Is that the secret? Alcohol?"

I shook my head, "It numbs the pain for a while but sooner or later you sober up and have to deal with it or you might drink yourself to death."

"So the night in the cave... when we started to travel together?"

I let out a sigh, "I know that that's not the question you wanted to ask... Going back to Zootopia was a lot for me I saw the statue of my brother and me, it brought up a lot of memories that I had been repressing by drinking so naturally, I did the one thing I knew would comfort me. I went to the bar." I let out a sigh, "And would you guess it, Abe the bugger figured out it was me, he confronted me about leaving you all I freaked and left him. I found myself drinking on a roof top over looking the statue that's when I saw Triss with Grey, I couldn't stand it so I ran to the only place I could still call home."

"Damn, I'm sorry I shouldn't ask these questions."

I cut him off, "No, it's fine you are all I have, you are my brother now. I don't want to lie to you or keep secrets from you I owe you that much."

He was silent for a while, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Most of them already knew, Abe and Grey knew what I was when I first got to the Zoo, I told Kit before our mission... I was going to tell Triss before I left, But." I shook my head. "What could I have done, turn her and force her to watch you grow old and die? Turn them all and hope they don't get hungry and eat someone. I could hardly contain my own hunger how could I help them. They all deserve a normal life, they deserve to grow old and have kids and grand kids."

"I understand, I think you did the right thing, I know how hard it must have been faking your death and letting us go."

"The hardest was watching from a distance, I was there at my own funeral."

"Can I ever go back?" He asked.

"Well... I don't know... they might not let you ever leave again but if you want you could."

"Would you come with me?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not time for me to go back yet."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here."

.

* * *

.

I had a vague idea of where we were so I decided it was time we did a little right of passage, I smiled as we looked out at a neon sign barely flickering Alec turned to me, "A human bar? Really... why?"

I chuckled, "Because you can practice staying in human form and we can celebrate."

"Celebrate?" He questioned me.

"Change forms I will explain inside." I changed my forms I felt rather strange in my human form so I decided to focus on my eyes I left them as wolf eyes as I readjusted my shades, and left Alec there as I went inside the bar, the place was rather well kept and clean it had an old jukebox in the corner playing some old tunes a few patrons were all milling around drinking and talking amongst themselves as I entered they turned to eye me up I simply walked to the darkest corner and sat down.

It wasn't too long before a cautious young barmaid walked up to me, She had long brown hair and a timid posture as she spoke quietly to me, "Excuse me, sir, can I get you anything?"

I nodded, "A bottle of your finest whisky and two glasses, I'm expecting someone."

She nodded avoiding looking at me, "I will be right back."

I turned my head to see a few guys glaring daggers at me, I revelled in their displeasure as she returned, "Why thank you... so does such a beauty have a name?" I caught the guys turn their heads and shoot me a dirty look.

She blushed and looked at her feet, "I..I'm Brianna." she fidgeted a little, "But everyone calls me Bri."

I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bri," I took her hand and kissed the back of it gently making her turn beet red, "I am Dex."

She nodded still red before she hurried away, I turned as I heard the door open I watched as Alec calmly walked in for a second my vision flashed and I could see his wolf form, _'curious...'_ I shook my head as he made his way over over I poured two glasses as he sat down, "What's all this about?"

I raised my glass, "When humans turn into adults it's a kind of right of passage to go and drink."

He warily clinked glasses with me before we both downed them, I chuckled as he made a face, "Ugh," He complained, "That burns."

I nodded, "Yeah, in time you will enjoy the burn."

He took another drink, "So what's with the shades?"

"Hmmm?" I pretended not to notice, "My eyes are a little sensitive today..."

He was about to reply before the Bri came back, "Can I get you two anything else?"

I shook my head, "What do you have?"

"Well, our shipments of beef stopped so all we have are buns and veggies."

"Mhmmm what happened to the shipments?" I watched as she looked to the thugs from earlier than down to the ground.

"We... We could no longer afford to pay for the shipments..."

"Do those thugs have anything to do with it?" I could see that they were beginning to make their way over.

"Please," She whispered barely audible, "I don't want any trouble."

"I think it's about time you two left our bar," I turned to face the thugs.

"Mhmmm..." I poured myself another glass, "I haven't finished drinking yet."

"I don't think you are getting it punk," I watched as he drew back his jacket revealing a gun.

I took a sip of my drink, "I hear that you businessmen are withholding the shipment of beef. How much do they owe?"

"Are you fucking brain dead, I will shoot you right now, get out."

I sighed getting to my feet, "Perhaps you gentlemen would rather talk outside."

"Yeah, I think we will."

Casually I strolled outside with my hands in my pockets I turned to watch as Alec followed with our waitress and the five thugs.

"Shall we settle this one man to another with our fists?" I asked.

He laughed and began to reach for his gun I dove forward doing a roll as I covered the distance, as I rose I drew my sword from my back and held it up to his throat his gun was pointed at where I was, "You just had to go and draw your gun didn't you." I studied the other thugs they began drawing their own weapons Alec drew his gun and wandered over to my side.

"I've got the two on the right," He said taking aim.

"Fine let me deal with the other three."

In unison I took out the thug I was holding captive as Alec took out his first target, I threw my sword at my other before I drew my gun the Thugs returned fire and after a short exchange of bullets we stood victorious, I turned to Alec, "How did you fair?"

He winced holding his shoulder, "Well...?"

I closed the distance and examined his wound it went clean through and wasn't life-threatening, "You will be fine."

"Hey, Bri mind bandaging up my brother for me?" I asked as I wiped the blood off my sword before sheathing it.

She nodded and began working on him I surveyed the thugs finding one still living I walked over to him sticking my finger into the bullet wound in his stomach I took off my shades revealing my wolf eyes as I leaned closer to him, "Where is the farm," I growled.

He cried out in pain as I wiggled my finger, "Please." He cried out so I stopped, "It's that way," he pointed with a shaky hand.

I nodded getting up I drew my gun and ended his suffering before I began walking down the road.

"Wait," Alec said, "I will come too."

I shook my head, "No stay here, you are injured, have a bottle of whisky waiting for me."

I put my hands in my pockets and continued down the road.

.

* * *

.

I was able to find the farm with relative ease just as it started to rain, I could see all of the guards make their way into the main house. I stalked my way over there in the shadows. I could see that the porch was heavily guarded so I circled around and climbed up to the second story. I found a window unlocked so I snuck inside of a small bedroom a quick glance around showed me that it was vacant. I focused on the sounds and could hear that there was only one person upstairs with me, I slipped into the hall and made my way down it to another room, I drew my gun and entered I found an older man sitting behind a desk cigar in his hand he stared into my eyes shocked.

"We have a problem..." I told him.

"Is that so?" I moved over to him and examined the back of the desk for any hidden weapons, I could see a hand gun taped to the underside.

"Go for the gun and I shoot is that clear?"

"I could shout for the guards," he retorted.

"Go ahead, look into my eyes and tell me if you think I am simply another human you can extort or bribe."

"I see," He took a long drag from his cigar before he spoke again, "What do you want?"

"You halted the shipments of beef to the bar, why and what do they owe?"

"Brianna was to be my wife until she accepts my offer they will receive nothing from us." He stated.

"She is twenty you must be pushing sixty, you disgust me." I put my gun away, "I am going to kill you, your men, and take over this farm." Before he could open his mouth I snapped his neck.

I grabbed his cigar and began to stroll down stairs I changed back into a wolf as I descended the stairs I found five thugs watching tv lounged in various chairs or couches so I spoke up as I stepped into their view, "So a wolf walks into a farmers house."

They all scrambled to their feet trying to find their weapons, I drew my sword and dispatched them one by one, "Guess you guy's don't like jokes."

My ears caught footsteps coming from the basement and from the kitchen I dove forward grabbing one of their hand guns I continued to kill the oncoming enemies. Once done I listened as the house grew quiet, I sighed dropping my borrowed gun before cleaning off my sword and putting it away.

It was still raining as I made my way to the barn, I found a massive cold storage room full of chilling beef, I smiled finding a box of prewrapped and cut meat, I picked it up and began the walk back to the bar.

.

* * *

.

I changed forms before I stepped inside I turned to see Alec with his gun drawn and pointed at me, "Well not the greeting I was expecting."

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I worked out a deal and we now own the farm."

Bri piped up, "You did? You mean I don't have to marry him."

"No, you don't have to worry about any of them anymore."

"You... you killed them?"

I nodded fishing out a piece of paper, The beef farm bandits and their leader Tiberius were wanted men, I am a bounty hunter."

She took the paper and read it, "But still, they were humans too."

"I know," I tapped the crate, "Where do you want this?"

She grabbed it, "Thanks I will go put it away." She disappeared so I went and rejoined Alec.

"Hows the shoulder?" I asked.

"All healed but if I remove the bandages it will look suspicious... Are we really going to take over the farm?"

"Why not?" I said taking a drink, "We need raw meat and some place to live for a while at least."

"Sounds good to me."

Bri returned, "How much do I owe you for the shipment?"

"How about we call it even for the drinks and the trouble we caused you?"

She nodded, "Thank you both, I owe you a lot."

"Mhmmm," I finished my drink, "I should return I have a mess to clean up, but you two should iron out the trade details," I winked at Alec before getting up and leaving.

.

* * *

.

 **What? another Chapter after so long? Sorry, it took so long I still hope to actually finish this. Anyways you all know the drill Reviews = will to write even if it's a one-word review still nice to receive. XD**


	9. Welcome to Zootopia

I stood there basking in the sunlight, the cool breeze ruffling my fur as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Hey," I heard Alec call out as he wandered out to the pasture I was in, "So what are we gonna call our farm?" He asked holding up a can of silver paint.

I chuckled, "How about Silver Tip Farms?"

"Yeah I will go and make the sign," I watched as he practically skipped away.

"Had a good night?"

"You could say that," He turned back flashing me a grin as he continued towards the barn.

I shook my head laughing.

It was strange being in human form after so long, I missed having my tail and ears that would pivot, I sighed as I continued to work on the irrigation system.

.

.

The days seemed to blur by we spent our fair time at the farm building it up over the past ten years since we first took it over. We were now taking on a few deliveries to animal settlements until one day a messenger came.

I heard a knock at the door I groaned getting up out of bed. I heard Alec answer the door, "Hello, What can I do for you two?"

I heard someone clear their throat, "We came here from Zootopia, will you do business with us?"

"Of course, I am Alex."

"I'm Grey, and this is Kit, It's a pleasure."

 _'Fuck!'_ I flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Please take a seat," Alec ushered them into the dining room by my guess.

"I heard that you are partners with your brother, shall we wait for him?" Kit asked.

"No," Alec blurted out, "He is sick at the moment and can't leave his bed, don't worry though, a deal with Zootopia is a no-brainer it would be a win-win for both sides no doubt."

"Mhmmm," Grey mumbled, "I agree, how much fresh meat could you supply? What do you need on our end?"

"We can get you five hundred pounds a month if you wish, as for what we need... we are un equipt to deliver across such a distance, we would need you to pick up say every two weeks?"

"Mhhh that's good," Grey trailed off, "Have I met you before? There is a certain scent I can't shake that I know it."

"Well," Alec mumbled, "We do have dealings with a lot of settlements both human and animal perhaps you smell one of our recent visitors?"

"Possibly... But who?" Grey replied.

Kit piped up, "Do you know a wolf going by Alec? He would be an adult by now but here is a picture of him."

"Hmmm..." Alec grumbled, "Can't say I have seen that wolf and the name doesn't ring a bell either, I will definitely keep my eye's out for him though."

"Thanks, but I doubt he is still alive after so long..." Grey sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alec replied.

"It's okay besides this is a happy time we are discussing a deal," Grey perked up.

"Of course, we can have a shipment ready next Friday will you two pick it up or?" Alec asked.

"We will send a convoy to pick it up we are busy then," Kit said.

"Until then my friends," Alec bid them goodbye and waited until they were long gone before coming upstairs, we both stared at each other in shock, "What the fuck do we do?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Well... if we stay we run the risk of them coming back and finding out who we actually are..."

"So we run," He said grabbing a backpack from my dresser and tossing it to me.

I sighed catching it, "Wait," I put it down, "You could stay here have a life, still see your mom and everyone, I know you like that bartender chick."

He scratched the back of his neck looking away, "Could you?" He mumbled as he turned to look me in the eye, "Do you think you could live here in wolf form if that was your human family coming to buy from us, could you live like that knowing that they are still searching for you, could you lie to their face?"

"I never claimed that it would be easy..."

"Why do you keep asking dammit? You keep trying to get me to go home or leave, I told you once before and this is the last time I will tell you, It's us against the world... If you don't like it then that's too damn bad."

I chuckled, "I know, but it's my job," I looked out the window, "I never told you this but Luna and Azoth are still trying to get me to settle down, they are the reason I first came to Zootopia and they are the reason that I found you, Triss, Grey, and Kit. They know it's hard to be alone, and they both knew that Azoth would die shortly after turning me."

"I... I'm sorry I didn't know," He paused a moment, "Does that mean you..."

I shrugged, "Luna won't tell me if what is coming will kill me or not," I let out a long breath, "But I suspect that it will," I looked up at him and smiled, "Promise me that if I die you will live a proper life, settle down have a family, and stay away from Luna."

"But why?"

"Because I am greedy, I want you to have the life I gave up, I want you to live for me."

He shook his head, "You will just have to hold me accountable for that yourself dammit, I'm not about to let you die without living that life yourself."

We remained quiet for some time both of us looking out the window at what we had built, the farm was small and in shambles when we first came here and now we could hardly keep up. There was a constant stream of meat and produce going out we went from about 30 head of cattle to well over three hundred in the course of the time that we were there, a smaller farm decided to sell out to us so we wound up taking on chickens as well. This place sure felt like home after ten years... We decided it best to sign the farm over to Zootopia and skip town.

.

.

Two hundred and sixty-two years, I shook my head as I stood at the train station from the outskirts of deer brooks county, "I wonder how much has changed?" I turn to see Alec grinning goofily.

"Yeah, they were just tearing down the actual zoo it'self when we left. I stuck my hand in my pocket feeling my handgun sitting there at the ready, I let out a long drawn out breath.

"Have you chosen a name?"

I shrugged, "Don't imagine it will really matter much, just call me Dex and you?"

"I don't really have to fear people knowing my name, I was just going to stick with Alec."

I nodded, "You know I can do this alone, I don't know what will happen when I find out what my vision was warning me about."

Alec laughed, "It's about two hundred years too late for that, like it or not were in this till the end."

I closed my eyes, "Alright then," I felt the rush of wind coming off of the train as it pulled into the station opening the doors we got in and took a seat, I had to keep my backpack on to hide the hilt of my sword that was tucked down the back of my leather jacket. Looking around I could see that we were the only predators not that anyone seemed to care that two wolves were on the train.

The ride into Zootopia was remarkable we both marvelled at how much Zootopia changed, "First time to the city center?" A voice asked, I turned around seeing a whitetail deer, I nodded.

"Yeah, We are from way up north," I replied.

"If you like there is a museum on the history of Zootopia," The young buck said, "It's quite the tale from the hero/founders Dexios and Azoth to the making of each individual biome and how we maintain them."

"That sounds great," Alec piped up, "Where can we find it?"

The buck smiled, "I actually work there you guys can follow me if you want."

Alec looks at me grinning, I smile nodding, "Yeah that would be great."

We spent the majority of the ride looking out the window at the ever-changing scenery.

*Ding* A voice began to mumble over the intercom, "Zootopia city center." I get up as the doors open we begin to follow the buck as we look around, it was shocking how similar everything looked as though the bombs never destroyed the city. The station was a bustle of commotion as thousands of mammals were milling about.

I turned to Alec, "I remember when Zootopia only had like one hundred mammals in it, sure has grown a bit."

He chuckled, "Yeah one or two more mammals here since I last remember."

"Come on slowpokes I don't want to be late," The buck said waving us over, we picked up the pace catching up to him we began winding our way down through the streets, "Are you guys moving here? Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"We haven't decided quite yet, do you recommend anywhere?" I asked.

"Hmmm," He pondered, "I know it's rude to ask but do you have much for money?"

I shook my head, "No we spent what we had getting here."

"I see," He grew quite a moment, "There is one place you could stay for next to nothing but it's for an acquired taste, It's called Mystic Springs Oasis, It's on it's way to the museum if you guys want to check it out before the museum."

I nod, "Yeah that would be great."

We stopped outside a building done up like the Taj Mahal The sign above the door read, 'Mystic Springs Oasis,' I nodded to the buck, "Thanks we will visit the museum when we get settled."

The deer laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that, I hear it takes a while to get used to the place."

I shook my head ignoring him we didn't have the money to stay at a five-star hotel so this will have to do.

.

.

We entered, the inside was dark, damp, and smelled a little musty. I noticed a Yak, behind the desk meditating. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat. He had to part his fur so that he could see us, "Whoa didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you guys,"

"We were told that we could stay here," I replied.

"Well yeah we are a twenty-four-hour club not that many come here overnight though, Why don't you guys get ready and I will show you around."

"Ready?" I asked.

"OH, this place is a naturalist club we don't wear clothes, there are lockers in the change room just come back and find me when you are ready." I watched as he went back to meditating.

I turned to Alec and we both shrugged before we went to the changeroom and stripped down, it was a refreshing feeling having been clothed for so long thankfully all my stuff fit into the locker sword and gun included I took the key and locked up my locker before slipping the bungee cord around my wrist.

We returned to the Yak, "So how much do we owe to stay here?"

"Whoa Ima hit the pause button right there, we don't charge people that's something the man would do. Instead, we are a non-profit society we stay open by the generous donation of members," He replied getting up he pushed open the doors behind him, "Come on I will show you around."

As we walked in I noticed that it was painted to look like we were outside the roof was sky blue with clouds painted the grass was real along with the trees I squinted from the bright light they had as the sun in the sky as I looked around there was a massive pool full of hippos and a few small otters, "Hey Emmit the yoga class is starting."

Dexios chuckled to himself as he saw an elephant lead the class, "OH, so Nangi is the yoga instructor you guys should totally go and check it out." I lost interest in what he had to say.

"Hey," I interrupted the yak, "Thanks for the tour but I remembered we have an appointment to go to."

"Oh right," Alec piped up.

We hurried to retrieve our clothes before leaving.

"Well?" I started turning to Alec as we walked down the street.

"It's cheap," He said lazily looking around, "We might have to actually get normal jobs this time."

I groaned, "I am not looking forward to that, I guess you never had a day job before."

"Nope, what are they like."

"Eight-ish hours of boredom five days a week, and ignorant customers."

"Hmmm," He grumbled, "I'm sure it can't be all that bad, there has to be a job out there you wouldn't mind doing."

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck where the hilt of my sword should have been, "I didn't mind bounty hunting, I was rather good at it too."

"Something tells me that this place isn't the kind that welcomes bounty hunters."

I nodded, "Shame we could have made a killing."

Alec sighed, "Two hundred years and you are still using that pun..."

.

.

We found ourselves outside of the museum, it was rather big and impressive we pushed open the doors and found our selves in the main lobby, a young cougar was working the desk.

I cleared my throat.

She jerked her head up, "Oh hello are you two here for a tour?"

"We might be how much is it?"

"Well..."

"Nancy, it's fine I met these gentlemen earlier and told them I would give them a history lesson." I turned to see the buck from earlier walk over to us.

"Of course Mr. Jenson."

"Mighty kind of you Mr. Jenson," I replied.

"Please call me Dan, shall we?" He gestured to the prewar side of the museum. We nodded following.

"Do you two know much on the history of the pre-war era?"

"I nodded, yeah I'm a little bit of a history buff."

Alec chuckled, "Yeah that's not what I would call it old timer."

"Hmmm that is surprising there are very few that care what happened more than three hundred and sixty years ago normally we only get mammals interested in Dexios and the founding of Zootopia."

"Well, that is a great time in our history The great Dexios and Azoth and the great war."

He gestured to a few exhibits, "Anything that catches your eye?"

I scanned them briefly until I spotted a muddy red mass, "Yeah," I mumbled moving closer, "Does she run?"

"She? You mean that pre-war scrap?"

"I thought you were a man of history?"

"I am but no one wants to come and see a lot of this pre-war stuff since it doesn't work."

"Hmmm," I scratched my chin, "I'm something of a mechanic, if I get some of this stuff working for you would you part with the bike?"

He looked at the faded red dirtbike, "You get half this junk to work it's yours, I was going to throw it out anyways."

"Do you have a workshop I can use?"

"Yeah I will tell Nancy to show you it later, come on the next is our most important section Dexios and the Great War."

"Yeah, I will catch up..." I mumbled taking a closer look at the bike.

"Sure thing the great treasure is in the park outside though it's the statue of him and his brother." I didn't pay attention as they disappeared.

I made my way back out to Nancy, "Mr. Jenson told me to see you about the workshop I am supposed to fix some of the pre-war stuff for him."

"Really?" She asked with her tail beginning to sway, "I have wanted to hear the record player since I first saw it."

I smiled, "Well the sooner I find the workshop the sooner you can."

"Right this way," She sprung up grabbing a key.

We walked into the employee only section into a massive warehouse of pre-war and post-war items she pointed to the workshop, "It's right here there is a phone there if you need anything just call me."

I nodded, "I will grab some stuff and get started."

I made a point of grabbing the record player first and taking it back before I grabbed my bike, thankfully the clutch cable still worked so I could push it.

I resisted the urge to tinker with it and examined the record player first I found a few loose wires and a missing tube fuse. it took me twenty minutes to find a suitable fuse in all this mess and another twenty to reattach everything, I plugged it in and watched as it slowly flickered to life and began to play an old song I wasn't familiar with. I unplugged it and brought it out to the main lobby, I could see the bright smile on her face as I set it down and plugged it in, "Well would you like to do the honours?"

She practically squealed with joy as she turned it on and began to listen to the record seeming to enjoy it, I faded away satisfied.

I finally took a look at the bike and began taking off the plastic shrouds exposing the engine.

after removing all of the major components I found that I really only needed to clean it all in solvent, replace some rotted hoses, change the brake lines, brake fluid, tires, and find oil and gas, other than that everything was in good working order. I was able to salvage quite a few parts from other various things spread around, there was a forklift I repurposed the brake fluid from and another scrap bike with a working brake line and tires. I made a list of hoses, gas, and oil.

"Exemplary work my friend," I turned to see Dan standing there, "Nancy absolutely loves that old record player."

"Yeah, it's working good."

"Anything you need?"

"A few parts, oil, fuel, a few hours of cleaning and tinkering but I reckon she will run," I replied.

"I would like to pay you for the work you do I know you don't have much money and with these items working I can sell some of them via auction, it will be piece work based on how tough the fix."

"Thanks that would definitely help," I replied.

"Here," He held out a hundred Zbuck's "The first of many."

"Thanks, Dan, I will get to work on more when I get back."

I was already out the door when I realized I don't know where any shops are, I wandered into the park finding the statue of me I spun around a little sad that everything changed it looked nothing like what I remembered.

"Hey," A voice called out, "You lost?"

I turned to see a black wolf with a sketch pad standing before me, "Ha yeah, I'm looking for some places to get these."

He looked over the list, "Yeah go that way you will find a mechanic shop Rex's if you hit pack street you've gone too far, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," I grinned as I headed off.

I managed to find the shop with relative ease, I wandered into the shop and found a coyote in a blue jumper wiping his greasy paws off, "What can I do for ya?"

I read him off the list of parts I was missing.

"Yeah I have those parts in stock, a half full jerry can, and some oil. what are you fixing?"

"It's an old pre-war bike I got it for free but it needs some work."

The coyote chuckled to himself, "You sure its safe those things are outdated tech, I've got a sweet car that I'm getting rid of for cheap a lot safer than an old hunk of junk."

"I'm good thanks just the parts."

"Sure," he mumbled as he wandered away, "your loss."

he came back a little while later with everything I needed, "If you do cash we can call it 50 even."

I fished out the money handing it to him, "Awesome thanks."

"Yeah good luck with that," he called out as I left.

As I made my way into the museum again I noticed the wolf that gave me directions was wandering around looking at pre-war stuff.

I shook my head and went to work on my bike.

after four hours I was ready to start her up, I pushed it outside and threw my leather jacket on just as the young wolf was leaving he stopped to gawk at me as I began kickstarting the bike. I noticed him scribbling on his notepad just as my bike roared to life. I grinned missing the feeling of a good ride.

"You gonna ride that without a helmet?" I heard him shout.

I put on my sunglasses and nodded, "Yup."

I put her in gear and gave her some gas lifting the front tire as I went down the wheelchair ramp and out on to the street.

After a solid two hour ride I wound my way back to MSO (Mystic Spring Oasis) The yak at the front counter didn't seem to mind that or he didn't notice.

.

.

The days seemed to blur by with me working at the museum it was a full moon so Alec and I decided to get out of town for it. We ended up taking the train out as far as it would go to, a place called bunny burrow and had to hike another twenty or so kilometres to get away from civilization.

I pulled out the pictures I had taken from way backpack when I first came to Zootopia and began flipping through them.

"I still can't believe that you took those without us knowing," Alec said as he changed forms and came to look.

"Yeah..."

"So what happens after this?" He asked.

I let out a sigh putting the photos back in my jacket, "Does it matter?"

"Do you think we will survive what's to come?"

I shrugged, "If I knew the answer to that would you really want to know?"

"Yeah I would, I don't want to fight just to die in the end."

I chuckled, "Yeah, wouldn't be a very fitting ending would it."

"The time has come my young warriors," I heard a gentle voice almost whisper.

I turned to see Luna, "So fortune teller, tell me what happens?"

She glared at me, "Well it's unclear but if you keep calling me that I will switch teams and start cheering against you."

I chuckled, "Oh please, you know you like it when I tease you, besides Azoth keeps telling me to call you that," I sighed.

"That prick," She crossed her arms, "Punch him in the gut when you see him next for me will yeah?"

"Do it yourself, I told him that I will reunite you two."

She wrapped her arms around me, I held her tight, "I wish that you could," She looked up at me a tear falling from her eye, "But it's impossible."

"I will expect an apology when I succeed you know." I gave the top of her head a kiss.

Alec cleared his throat, "Any leads?"

Luna turned to him smiling she crossed the distance and gave him a peck on his cheek, "Yes thank you, all you have to do is follow the trail, you aren't the only ones hunting for what you seek."

"Who else is hunting?" I asked.

She smiled, "You will see soon, I might have told you have you not insulted me," She stuck her tongue out before she slowly started to fade away, "Enjoy the full moon, my wolves."

"Damn Dex, now we don't have any leads," Alec crossed his arms, "You shouldn't tease her all the time."

I chuckled, "You still have a lot to learn, she couldn't tell us anyways, she has rules she has to follow," I slapped his back, "I know why you're so mad about it you like her."

Alec blushed and turned away, "No... That's stupid."

I sighed, "You know she can feel your emotions she knows."

"WHAT?! Really? ... I mean how do you know?"

"Because just like you I fell in love with her," I shook my head, "I recommend you find someone else bud, I plan on getting her to paradise and reuniting Azoth and her."

"I know... but every time I smell her... I can't help it."

"I know and she smells like that just to tease us so relax," I felt the wind blow gently, "Don't howl right away tonight, I want to make sure we are alone."

He nodded as the moonlight enveloped us turning us into wolves, I stood there eyes closed listening, straining my ears for the faintest sound. My ears perked up as I heard a faint howl I opened my eyes facing the direction it came from, "Come on let's go find out if my hunch is right."

Alec caught up with me, "What hunch?"

"I believe the others that are hunting what we are, well I think they are like us."

Alec took a moment to contemplate it, "We should hurry then."

.

.

We took cover behind a bush as we heard two wolves howl, as they finished we walked out into the moonlight opening, I stopped shocked at what I saw it was a young wolf couple holding each other as they laughed and howled to the moon, Alec broke out laughing. I watched as the couple looked over at us surprised, "W-What are you two doing here?" The male stammered out.

Alec stopped laughing long enough to reply, "Mr. Uber tracker here thought that you two were someone else," Alec slapped me on the back as he turned around, "Sorry to disturb you two."

I groaned as I followed him back into the forest, "I might have been wrong about them but I know where we can pick up the trail," I smirked.

"Yeah where?"

"Ha," I spat out, "like I'm telling you pup, figure it out yourself."

"Call me that again and see what happens," He growled.

I chuckled taunting him once again he swung at me and we sparred a bit before we sprinted for a nearby creek.

.

.

The sun was just coming up as I calmly took a seat at the police precinct I watched police officers begin to pour into the briefing room, I got up casually and followed a group of wolves in. I split off and leaned up against the back wall of the room, everyone was so preoccupied with their idle gossip that they completely ignored a civilian in their briefing room. I noticed the door at the front of the room open causing everyone to begin baning the tables, howling, and hollering.

"Quiet!" The cape buffalo shouted I listened as the buffalo began going through the dockets acknowledging a birthday and ignoring new recruits. "We have fourteen missing mammals," My eyes widened as I looked at the board two wolves, _'Shit, I should have been on this sooner.'_ "Fangmyre, Wolford You two take missing mammals from Sahara square," I Eyed up the wolf and tiger as they grabbed their case file I snuck out the door and waited outside.

I waited for about ten minutes until I found them drive out of the back in their cruizer, I smiled to myself flipping on my helmet and kick-starting my bike I followed them.

I noticed they pulled off the road and parked, they simply started walking the beat showing pictures to everyone they could. They finally spotted me, "Hey you," The tiger shouted out I simply jumped on my bike putting my helmet on I started my bike and rode off leaving them in the dust I went back to the MSP (Mystic Springs Oasis)

I closed my eyes as I laid on my back enjoying the warmth of the fake sun, I slowly dozed off until I heard faint giggles, I opened my eyes seeing a linx and a bobcat standing there gawking at me, "Good evening ladies, did you lose something over here or just see something you like?" I winked before laying my head back down.

"While we were wondering..." The bobcat took a step forward.

"We know it's taboo, but..." The linx continued.

"Do you like cats?" They both said in unison, "Like interspecies relationship?"

I laughed, "I'm flattered ladies..." I thought of Triss it has been two hundred plus years I can move on. "I, I already have someone."

They both gave me a cute kitty face, "I don't see a collar, she mustn't care that much about you."

"I'm sorry ladies," I spy Alec and wave him over as I stand up, He walks over.

"Mhmmm?" He mumbles, "Whats up?"

I grin grabbing him and pushing him towards the girls, "I am taken but have you met Alec?"

I slunk away stifling my laughter as he glanced around confused as the cats grabbed on to him.

"We are looking for Emmit Otteton." I turn to see a fox and bunny fully clothed enter with a missing poster, I see that the bunny is a cop, so I begin to follow them from a distance. They begin questioning the Nangi about the missing mammal, but she doesn't even know him, I listen as the Yak gives them the licence plate of the car that picked him up, "29thd03"

I quickly make my way to the locker room and get dressed shoving my gun in my jacket I grab my helmet and make my way to my bike. As I put my helmet on I notice the fox and rabbit come out and begin arguing over something before they jump in a small clown car. I shrug starting my bike and following them.

.

.

'DMV' I read the sign as I pull in leaning my bike up against a tree before following the pair inside, I take a seat and watch as they cut to the front to the line and begin listening as they get the information from the sloth running the counter, I groan and after what seemed like a lifetime they got the address, "Tundra town limo service!" I hear the bunny cry out before they race outside. I once again follow them nearly losing control of my bike a few times I lost them. I groaned getting off my bike I began pushing it towards where they were going.

Finally, I catch up and find their clown car thing parked outside of the gate of a limo service, I sniff around finding their scents were faint they were here but not anymore, I stick my hands in my pocket as I wait.

Finally after a few hours a limo pulls up letting the fox and bunny out they exchanged pleasant goodbyes before getting into their vehicle and driving off I Get on my bike pulling in the clutch I follow them down a hill into a tunnel relived that the tunnel was heated and that the pavement was dry I shifted into third gear and let out the clutch forcing my bike to start its self, I watched them veered off on an exit I followed, 'The rainforest district.' I killed the engine on my bike as they began slowing down, I got off and leaned it up against a tree as I took off my helmet I watched as they crossed a rope bridge and began to talk to a skeptical jaguar, I crouched down readying myself as I heard a grow. I watched as the bunny and fox began running across the rope bridge I began running towards them but before I could make it the jaguar snapped the bridge, I watched the two continue scrambling away from the beast as I noticed the bunny drop her radio, I looked around the place was deserted so I jumped off the ledge and retrieved the radio putting it in my pocket for later, I began following the scent of the three mammals, just as I was about to get there I heard sirens, I slowed down and peeked out from behind their police line, I noticed there was no savage animal, so I chalked it up as a loss. and retrieved my bike, I heard chatter come over the radio, "We have reports of a savage animal sighting in the downtown core last seen on twelfth street, do we have any units in the area."

I picked up the radio, "Ten-four, I'm en route now."

"Copy that, keep me posted."

I started my bike kicking it into high gears I made record time, I stopped my bike in a back alley close by before I began searching I caught a faint whiff of a predator before catching the scent of a human, My eyes widened, "Shit." I murmured as I began following the scent, I came upon a dead deer, throat ripped out by teeth and it was partially eaten. I could smell two predators scents and blood, I began smelling the new found trail, I looked down seeing that the blood trail had disappeared, closed my eyes listening I could hear faint sobs, I turned down another alley to find a human girl sobbing with dried blood on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Please I don't know what's going on, don't hurt me."

"It's okay I'm here to help." I squatted down near her, "Tell me what happened?"

"It... It all happened so quick... I, I heard a scream, so I ran to see what it was there was a mammal ripping into a poor buck, so I shouted." She snivvled a little, "That's when he attacked me, he pinned me to the ground pouring something down my throat before he bite me." She gestured to her shoulder that was bloodstained but completely healed.

"We need to get out of here before the cops come," I said taking her hand.

She snatched it away, "I don't know you how can I trust you?"

I turned forms, "Because I'm like you."

She looked at her hands then to mine, "Wha... What am I?"

I changed back to a wolf, "Let's go I can tell you later." I pull out my spare clothes and give them to her, "Put these on quick."

She nodded doing as she was told, I look her arms head and feet were still exposed, I tossed her my jacket, "Just keep your head down and your hands in the pockets."

We make it to the alley as I hear sirens and see cop cars coming to a stop, I hear the radio click on, "We have an animal down, start a perimeter around the city." I toss her the helmet as I start my bike.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asks.

"Hey go ahead and try your luck explaining to the cops what you are and that you aren't the monster that killed that buck," I replied growling, "Now get on the damn bike."

She nodded getting on and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey, you freeze!"

"Oh fuck!" I looked back to see an officer running towards us, and one coming from the front, I pin it causing the front tire to lift I aim it at the wolf running towards me causing him to jump out of the way I let the front wheel drop and kick it up a gear as I began winding my way through the streets, "They are going north on thirteenth" I slam on the breaks locking up the back wheel the bike begins to fishtail I let go and turn down a narrow alley going alley to alley I wind my way to the outskirts of town, I kill the bike and begin pushing to the end of the alley, "Sending officers to check pack street, in addition sending an APB on a black wolf riding a red pre-war bike, accompanied by an unknown waring blue jeans, black jacket and black helmet"

I watched as a cop cruizer drove down the street and turned, I spotted an old warehouse in a park, "Come on we are going for that building, follow my lead and stick to the shadows."

She nodded still wearing the helmet. we began making our way there staying out of sight the best we could. the door was unlocked so we were able to slip in I leaned my bike up against a box and threw a dusty old packing blanket over it. I sighed turning to my new companion. "Just try to focus on what it's like to be a wolf, you will turn back."

"A wolf?" She asked puzzled as she took off the helmet.

"Wait you aren't a wolf?" She shook her head, "Oh... well still just meditate."

She put a hand in my jacket and pulled out my gun, "Why do you have this?"

"Becuase I am here to kill the one that killed the innocent deer and turned you into a werewolf."

"I'm not a wolf," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine a were-feline," I grabbed the gun from her and shoved into town the back of my pants.

"Wait how did you know I was a feline?"

"The way you just acted," I laughed seeing her, "I bet if you still had a tail it would be rather agitated right now. but anyways switch back so I can get out of here."

I watched as she took off my jacket handing it back to me as she began meditating, I when and peered outside looking for trouble I could see a few police cars still circling looking for us, I watched their patrol pattern for a while until, "Hey?" I turned to see a snow leopard.

"Mhmm?" I mumble, "What is it?"

"Whats going to happen with me?"

"You are now half human half leopard, you won't age, you are also stronger, faster, and everything has been enhanced."

"Ohh..." She trailed off, "But what if the beast comes after me again?"

"You can stay with us, we are like you... kind of we are both wolves, but still you will be safe and you will learn about what you are."

"Okay... thank you," She scratched her arm a little, "I'm Ryley by the way."

I nod, "I'm going by Argent in public at the moment."

"At the moment? You don't use your real name?"

I shake my head laughing, "I wager twenty that you know my name."

"But how I have never seen you before."

"Do you know the name Dexios?"

I peered out the door seeing a break in the police cruiser I when to retrieve my bike.

"Dexios? I know that's the name of one of our founders but..."

"Ding you got it."I grabbed the radio from my pocket, "I have a possible sighting of our suspects, last seen breaking into tundra town limo service requesting additional officers."

A voice came back, "Additional units en route now, hold for back up."

"ten-four waiting for backup."

"That means you are two hundred and sixty years old or older were you pre-war?"

I give her the helmet, "Yeah I'm pre-war, we can talk later we need to move that fake call in won't last for long."

.

.

We were able to make it back to MSO without getting caught we parked my bike inside.

"You have to be kidding me."

I starred at her, "What it's free to stay here and we don't have to worry about the beast."

"But I will be naked, and..."

I shook my head before looking around, "You do realize that when I found you, you were in human form with little to no fur hiding your skin, besides you have fur."

"But still."

"Fuck it I don't care just keep your clothes on I need to find Alec. I will see you in there."

After getting undressed and putting my things in my locker I went to find Alec, "Hey"

I turned to see Rylee had decided to embrace the all-natural way she blushed seeing me, I jerked my head to the side, "Come on let's find Alec."

We followed his scent to a more secluded area, I shook my head as I noticed him cuddled up to the two felines from before I kicked his foot, "We have to talk."

We wandered away from his cuddle buddies he stares at Rylee, "Who is this."

"One of us now... those missing mammals are actually individuals like us that have gone savage."

"But how we are already predators, you saw it yourself with me that my hunger never changed."

"I know, I haven't figured that out yet," I closed my eyes replaying the day's events, "I've got it there was a jaguar that went savage earlier, we need to get into his house and search for clues."

"Do you guy's do this often? Break laws and," She dropped to a barely audible whisper, "Kill mammals?"

We both broke out laughing, "Rylee, relax, We haven't killed in a hundred plus years, and we are trying to save Zootopia here. I believe that the mammal that attacked you is building an army to attack Zootopia with."

"But why?"

"All I know is that they were a survivor of the school."

"They are a human?" Rylee gasped.

"Yeah, they are seeking revenge for the battle I lead on them."

"You really are Dexios aren't you?"

Alec chuckled, "Was I this starstruck when I met you?"

I laughed, "I seem to remember that we had to get you a leather jacket just like mine and you used to wear my sunglasses all the time."

"I, er." He shuffled his feet, "I was young, you were a hero."

"Damn... I was a hero, way to make me feel old."

"Hey, you said you were pre-war does that mean you are..." Rylee trailed off.

I chuckled, "I was born a human if that is what you were asking but I don't really feel like one anymore."

"So how do we get into the savage jags house won't the police have it on lockdown?" Alec said scratching the nape of his neck

"It's too bad I lost my badge I could have gotten us in."

"You're a cop?" We both spat out in unison.

"No." She let her ears fall, "I'm an agent, my partner and I were sent here to aid in the investigation of the savage animals."

"..." I ran my paws through the fur on my head, "Shit, they have to have an APB out on me by now, you don't have your badge and it's not safe for you to leave they most likely are trying to get you to go savage Rylee. Just give me some time I will figure something out."

.

.

I found myself sleeping in the park on a bench the sun beating down on me, it was already late in the day. I sat up and stared at the statue of my brother and me, I let out a sigh as I became aware I wasn't the only one admiring it. I turned to see a young black wolf scribbling on a notepad I got up circling around behind him he was drawing a picture of the statue. I sat down beside him, "You're pretty good at that."

He didn't bother looking up he just mumbled, "Thanks."

I looked back to the statue, "You some kind of history buff? I've seen you around the museum a lot."

"Only interested in Dexios and Azoth." The young wolf replied.

"Hmmm, probably shocking to hear that the war he waged against the humans was a sham and that he was a coward that would abandon his friends," I replied looking out of the corner of my eye I could see him put down the paper.

"You're wrong my mom is a history professor, Dexios is a hero,"

I smiled, "In public yes but what about his inner circle how did they view him?" I slowly rose to my feet and began walking away.

"Wait," The wolf spoke up, "My mom loves the history behind Zootopia whether it's true or not she would love to hear the story you know."

I shrugged putting my hands in my pockets, "I don't know it's getting late and I need to eat."

"Then come with me, have dinner and tell us your story."

I turned around grinning, "Sure, I'm Argent by the way."

"I'm Jake"

We made it back to his house, it was a simple two-story house with a small lawn and a garage. He swung open the door holding it open for me he called out, "Hey you guy's home?"

I hardly made it in the door when I froze solid catching a few familiar scents. Suddenly something connected with my jaw dropping me to the floor I could hear voices and commotion as I was hauled to the kitchen and tied to a chair. I just sat there looking down at the table in front of me my ears pinned to the back of my head.

"What the hell you guys?" I hear the young wolf say, "He is our guest, he knows a story mom might want to hear."

I hear a familiar voice speak up, "Yeah, I bet she will want to hear his story." I glance up seeing both Grey and Kit standing there glaring at me. I lower my gaze closing my eyes.

We all remained silent for what felt like ages until I heard something my ears perk up as I hear the doorknob rattle, I listen to the soft footsteps as I see a she-wolf wander in, "Hey Triss," I say looking up at her.

She remains frozen a moment looking at me before she shakes her head, "I'm going to get dinner ready." She mumbles before she went to leave.

"Wait," I hear Jake call out, "Mom how do you know him?"

"He's your no good flaky father." She replied before she went to the kitchen.

"What!?" Me and my new found son both reply in unison.

He turns to me and asks, "You're... You're."

"Dexios," I finish for him, "Yes, I am." I struggle against the rope getting free, "I have to go get Alec."

Grey speaks up, "Wait he's still alive?"

"Yeah," I reply as I leave the house and head back to Mystic Springs Oasis.

.

.

I find Alec outside waiting for me, "Well, Figure out anything?"

I nod, "Yeah," I take off my jacket giving it to him, I hand him two notes one with an address and one sealed in an envelope. "Go to that address and give my jacket and envelope to her."

"To who?" He asked.

"You will know her when you see her," I reply waving to him as I enter the Spring Oasis, "Good luck."

.

.

 **Alec pov**

I get to the address Dexios gave me and I stare at a plain house, I shake my head and knock on the door. The door opens and arms are flung around me nearly crushing me, "Alec I thought I lost you..." I hear her sob.

"Mom?" I croak wrapping my arms around her.

We stay like that for a long while before she breaks the embrace, "Come on there are others that would love to see you again."

I walk into the living room an see Kit, Grey, and a strange black wolf sitting there.

"How?" I mumble.

I hold out the jacket and note, "I was told to give this to you."

I watch as my mom grabs the note and jacket she reads the note before dropping it, "Why the fuck does he think I want his damn jacket." She yells before throwing it on the ground."

"Come on mom, don't be like that," I bend over and begin picking up the contents of his jacket spread across the floor, I grab the envelope of pictures handing them to her, "Don't be too hard on him."

I pick up the note reading it, 'You always looked better in it anyways..." I shake my head as I go look at the pictures with them, the first was a picture of Dex and Azoth, next it was a picture of me when I was younger and went with Dexios and Grey to the human outpost to trade, "That was the day he got that camera," I mumbled.

"I didn't know he had it," Grey replied.

Next was a picture of Triss sleeping in his jacket there was a lot of Triss in here and a few of everyone else the last few pictures were Grey and Kit getting geared up the night of the war, next was Grey holding Triss in front of the statue of Dex and Azoth. The last was a picture of Grey and Triss holding a Black pup.

I spoke up breaking the silence, "He took them out every full moon praying to hear you guys respond, he thought you all died long ago... we both did." I put a paw on my mom's shoulder, "He does still love you."

She nodded grabbing his jacket and putting it on she slid the pictures back into the inside pocket of the jacket. "We should go get him and explain."

I nodded, "He's at the Mystic Spring Oasis."

"What? Kit coughed.

"Why," Triss asked.

"Because we kind of have no money or another place to stay..." I replied scratching the back of my neck, "On second thought I will go get him, he probably doesn't want you all to know he's broke."

.

.

 **Dexios POV**

I found myself sitting in a park enjoying the nights cold breeze, "They are alive... I, I have a son." I finally spoke the words they seemed strange, how can I call him my son he is two hundred years old and this is the first time I have seen him. My son is fully grown and a complete stranger to me. "Damn," I mumble as I run my paws through the fur on my head.

"Hey," I turn to see Alec.

"What are you doing here?" I asked tilting my head, "Why didn't you stay with Triss and them?"

Alec punched my shoulder, "She said we couldn't eat dinner until everyone was there so I had to come and get you."

"They still want me even after all the hardship I caused them?" I asked.

"Well, it might take them some time to forgive you but dinner is a start beside wouldn't really be a founding family reunion without you."

"Mhmmm," I gaze off into the distance, "They might be better off if I stay away for good this time."

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one making that decision, we are all a pack a family, the last werewolves, we need to look out for each other." He let out a sigh, "Come on I'm hungry so don't make me drag you back there and make you look like a lil'bich omega."

I stood up nodding as I followed him.

.

.

We entered the house and made our way to the dining room Triss was at one end of the rectangular table wearing my jacket, Alec took a spot beside Grey across from them my son and Kit sat beside each other, "Well come on dinner is getting cold," Triss said waiting.

I nodded taking the seat at the end of the table across from her.

we weren't long into the silent meal before Grey spoke up, "Okay Dex what the hell have you and Alec been up to all this time?"

"Luna has been training me for something," I replied taking another bite.

Alec chuckled, "It's hasn't all been training there was that time we invented a new drink," I glare at Alec.

Kit catches on, "Oh that sounds like a good story what happened."

Alec puts down his fork and knife, "I had just mastered shifting forms so to celebrate we went to a human town and began drinking, as you know it takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk so we bought a few bottles each and stumbled our way into the woods until we found monkshood.

"Wolf's bane? but that is poisonous to us," Grey barked.

Alec nodded, "We mixed a small amount into our drinks and slammed them back when I finally regained consciousness I was in Zootopia buck ass naked."

Everyone laughed, "And what happened to you Dex?"

Everyone grew quiet, Alec spoke up, "I found him in the bar you used to look after mom, the bugger was still drinking mumbling about how he could still smell your scent on his jacket." Alec cleared his throat, "Anyways how about all of you how did you become werewolves," he looked at Kit, "Werehumans."

Triss spoke up, "Side effect of giving birth to a werewolf."

Kit gestured at Grey and himself, "We didn't want Triss to go through it alone so we got her to change us."

Clearing my throat I got up, "Thanks for the dinner."

Before I could get to the door I felt a paw grab my shoulder, "Where are you going? What do you have to run from?" I turned to see Triss.

"This has been a lot, I need a walk to clear my head," I replied opening the door and stepping out.

I felt her grab my paw and lean into me, "We are glad to see you, Jake finally met his real father, we have our Dexios back."

"How can you all act like I didn't betray you?"

"You wanted to keep us safe that's why you knocked out Kit and Grey before the war started, you left me because you thought I deserved a normal life, we haven't forgiven you for everything you have done, but we are trying because we love you." She wrapped her arms around me giving me a kiss on my cheek, "I saw the pictures I know that you still care, Alec told us that you prayed to hear us every full moon."

I rested my chin atop her head as I held her in my arms.

After a while, Grey called out, "Hey do you want us to wait or what?"

"I'm quite content right here thanks," I replied.

Triss chuckled, "Just like old times, still getting cockblocked by the beta."

I groaned letting go of her before we walked back in and taking our seats.

"So what brings you back here Dex?" Grey piped up.

"Luna," I let out a sigh, "The missing mammals and savage mammals are like us. someone is turning them and getting them to go savage somehow."

"What do we do?" Kit asked.

"I have been following leads and was able to rescue a victim before they went savage, shit she is probably wondering where we are."

"She?" Triss raised an eyebrow.

"Not getting jealous are you," I winked at her before getting up, "Sorry but I have to go she shouldn't be alone for too long."

"Bring her back here you all are family you can stay here," Triss said.

I smiled, "I would like that."

.

.

I practically ran back to MSO I ran in fully clothed, I found Rylee curled up sleeping softly, "Hey Rylee, Time to go." I said.

"Hmmm?" She groggily rose to her feet and stretched, "What's going on... Are we safe?"

I laughed, "How would you like to meet more of us?"

"Can we stay in a real place? and wear clothes?"

I nodded, "Grab your stuff and let's go I will meet you outside."

I went to my locker one last time and emptied it I was able to conceal my sword under my shirts and tuck my gun into my backpack. I stood outside sitting on my bike waiting. It didn't take to long for her to emerge her fur was still damp I shook my head.

"What," She said crossing her arms, "I wanted to make a good impression."

"Come on just get on," I said handing her the helmet and my backpack.

"Last time I thought you were going to kill us."

"Oh come on stop pretending you didn't like holding on to me."

She reluctantly put on the backpack and helmet, "Where is your helmet?"

I grinned putting on my sunglasses, "Scared we might crash and ruin my face?"

"Why do I even put up with you?" she stated as she climbed on and wrapped her arms around me.

I started the bike and drove nicely, after a while, she loosened her death grip and began to relax.

.

.

I killed the engine and coasted into the yard letting Rylee get off before I leaned my bike up against the shed. "After you," I stated holding the door open for her.

Everyone was still at the table catching up until they spotted us, I went around the room introducing everyone. I stifled a chuckle seeing Kit and Grey both stiffen up a little at the sight of her. I took a seat by Triss giving her a smile.

"So Rylee is it?" Triss piped up, "Dex never told us how he saved you."

"Oh," She fidgeted a little, "That night is mostly a blur, I remember getting on his bike and holding on for my life until we came to an abandoned warehouse I was able to turn back to normal.. after that we went to Mystic Springs..."

"Have you no shame?" Triss said glaring at me.

"Hey, I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go."

Grey cleared his throat, "Alpha, what is our plan to deal with this?"

I eyed him figuring what he was trying to do, "Alpha? It's been a long time since I held that title... Guess I will need a second in command..." I scratched my chin a moment "Now the big question Alec or Kit... Hmmmm?"

"What!?" I heard Grey blurt out causing everyone to laugh.

"Payback for earlier, relax you know you're my second," I let out a sigh, "As for what we do... I have a lead to investigate but the cops made it there first so I will need to go undercover."

"Hardly the first time you have done that," Alec piped up, "You gonna dye your fur again this time?"

everyone laughed, Kit spoke up, "I gotta hear this one."

"It's a long story, but I suppose I owe it to you it will help fill in some gaps." I took a deep breath, "Rylee this happened a few months after I supposedly died, so the umpteenth of November ish year zero."

I watched as everyone learned a little closer waiting, "I came across someone I helped in the past and they needed my help once again a few days into the voyage we ran into some hunters, I was posing as a human at the time until I was shot with silver forcing me to turn, it turned out it was a misunderstanding, and their leader was actually an original Like Azoth and Luna. Anyways long story short Lucy the girl I was helping, well her brother was at the school when we attacked, so I figured that he might be at Zootopia." Triss left briefly returning with a glass of whisky for me.

I took a drink, "Ahh thank you."

"Two hunters joined us and I knew that I couldn't walk in there without being noticed so we dyed my hair silver..."

"What happened next?" Rylee asked, "Did you find her brother?"

"Once we got inside I was overwhelmed with feelings and memories, once I spotted the statue I beelined it to the bar," I chuckled, "And would you believe it the bugger Abe figured me out." I paused, "Whatever happened to Abe?"

"He passed away before Jake was born," Grey mumbled.

"Damn I'm an idiot. That's what they were trying to tell me." I shook my head ashamed.

"What?" Triss asked.

"Before I ran out of the bar on Abe he tried to tell me something important but I wouldn't listen after that Luna came to me. I was drinking on a roof looking at the statue of me and my brother when I saw you Triss... She told me to go to you and comfort you, then I saw you and Grey and figured... well... I was drinking."

She shook her head, "You are an idiot but you are my idiot."

"Anyways I wound up in a cave Azoth and I lived in, and found a crazy wolf looking for how did you put it? His hero?" I looked over at Alec.

"I didn't say that..."

"You were wearing my sunglasses, holding my gun, and wearing the jacket I got you."

He opened his mouth to respond then closed it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You really did it you crazy pup," Grey grinned slapping Alec on the back, "Should have never doubted you."

"Did you turn him then?" Rylee asked.

"No, not then he wouldn't stop following me until Luna came back suggesting that I turn him, took him all of five seconds to decide to."

I turned to my son, "What about you Jake? Any questions for your old man?"

"What was it like for Animals, humans, and werewolves before the war?"

"For humans, it was much like this here, houses, jobs, and good healthcare. I wasn't a werewolf long before the war but it was a struggle learning to control this new hunger in me and trying to get used to eating human food again, I still remember the first meal I ate I thought my mom was trying to kill me," I chuckled, "Animals were not as sophisticated as they are today, Sorry it's probably not the answer you wanted."

We all continued catching up until late in the morning when everyone slowly started to make their ways to their respected rooms Alec and Rylee took the two guest rooms, I sighed as I took a seat on the couch, "Aren't you coming to bed?" I heard Triss ask as she stood halfway up the staircase looking at me.

I sprang up, "Don't have to ask me twice."

I followed her to her room it was full of pictures of early Zootopia and when Jake was just a pup, I wandered around marvelling at them, I felt Triss grab my paw and lead me to the bed we settled into each other holding on tight as we drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

.

.

"You have to let go, I have to go to work," Triss told me.

I grumbled pulling her closer, "Work can wait, I... we have waited just about three hundred years."

"Yeah..." She giggled, "But cuddlings not going to pay the bills nore is your broke ass," Come on I have to go.

I reluctantly let go and gave her a pouty face, "I have a job, I'm not that broke."

"Oh come on," She complained to me as she began to change into her work clothes, "I was just teasing you."

I just got up and began putting on my clothes, "I guess I have work to go to as well..."

She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, I smiled at her as I done up my pants, "I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

"I have a lead or two to follow and an actual job to do so maybe."

She nodded as she left, I sighed as I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs, I grabbed my jacket and waved goodbye to everyone that was eating breakfast.

.

.

I parked my bike outside the museum and headed in whistling, "Good morning."

"Good morning Nancy."

She smiled at me, "Oh, There is a gentleman over there asking about some pre-war that got fixed up."

I turned to see a lion in a suit examining some pre-war exhibits, "Yeah I will go see him."

I wandered over to him and cleared my throat, "Nancy tells me you were interested in some pre-war stuff?"

He turned to me showing a badge, "I'm special agent Reese Kervan, I have a few questions for you."

I nodded, "Sure thing," 'FUCK!'


End file.
